Wanting and Waiting
by GreenEyedBabe
Summary: SS/HG This is rated MA. Severus fell in love with Hermione during her 7th year. Now Hermione isn't happy in her marriage and Severus might have his chance to show her how much he has wanted and loved her for years.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__ This is a one shot that I thought of one night while I couldn't sleep. I hope you all like it. I really like Snape as a character so I tend to think of many scenarios with him and Hermione. Some are kind of stupid but this one wouldn't go away so I decided to write it while working on my Remus/Mione story. Take Care and always Read and Review._

_**Special Thanks to my new beta, **__**KristineThorne**_,_** who took the time to correct my mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own this story or the character in it. I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter or the wonderful series that JK wrote. **_

*************************************************************************************************

**Wanting and Waiting**

Warm brown eyes looked up at him. Eyes that had haunted his dreams for many years now. Eyes belonging to the one and only, Hermione Granger. Her legs upon his shoulders, he pounded into her luscious body. Her breasts swaying with each thrust of his hips. His eyes rolled back as she tightened around him while he continued to move.

Severus Snape forced his eyes open. He wanted to look at her. He wanted to see every inch of the woman he loved as he brought her to climax. Her cries were growing as he moved faster and deeper within her. His own harsh groans mixing with hers.

She screamed his name as she fell apart around him, her walls pulsing and sending him over the edge. He grunted and whispered her name as he spilled deep inside her. His body collapsing on her as his breath rasped in and out of his lungs. His limbs feeling like jelly as he laid there trying to slow his heartbeat before moving off of her.

The gorgeous woman lying next to him curled her body around him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. He knew his time was running out with her tonight. He ran his hand down her hair. He always loved the bushy mass that annoyed Hermione so. She was always pushing at the silky mass of curling hair. His fingers always itched to touch it when he watched her trying to keep it out of her face.

He had fallen in love with her when she was only eighteen. The war had been over, and the three heroes had come back for their final year of school. He had seen her, really seen her when she came to his class that first day that year. She had always been that annoying know-it-all that had all the answers to his questions. Always threw in her own opinions when he was giving a lecture. Questioning if there was a better method than what he was teaching. True, her questions had been intelligent, but it had still annoyed him greatly.

But when she walked into his class that first day back, he had glanced up at the sound of her arrival. She was early of course. But as he gazed up at her, his heart had clenched in his chest. He swore it missed a few beats as he looked at her while she walked to her normal spot that she shared with her friends. Her hair was just as bushy as ever, but it had a shine he had never noticed before. The curls were unruly, but it didn't seem frizzy. Her hair was just full and the mass of it looked heavy.

He took in the face, a face that seemed to have changed just a bit during her adventure. Nothing drastic, just enough that she looked beautiful. Her body, mostly hidden by her robes, still showed the promise of curves. Her robes had stopped at her knees, allowing him a glimpse at her shapely calves and ankles. They too seemed nice. He never thought of anyone's calves or ankles as nice before, but hers were lovely.

It was her eyes that had drawn him though. Those warm milk chocolate eyes with just a hint of caramel in them. He loved caramel. But it was the intelligence and strength in them that made him pause. He always knew she was smart, but it was rare to see that intelligence reflected in a person's eyes.

He had watched her throughout the entire lesson. Discreetly of course. He had watched those expressive eyes. Watched as they went from calm to thoughtful as she looked over the ingredients for the potion he was having them brew. The thoughtful look turned to one of concentration as she started working on her potion. The concentration had turned to annoyance as her ignorant friends asked for her help with their own potion. The annoyance changed to amusement as she looked in their cauldron. Amusement to anger as they tried to get her to fix it for them herself. Then the frost entered her eyes. He didn't know what the moronic Weasley said, but it had to have been bad for the ice to enter her beautiful eyes. Finally she went back to her own potion after telling them what they needed to do to fix their own mess of a potion.

Her eyes went back to concentration as she stirred her own batch of liquid. He had been wandering about the room, slipping from student to student to see how they were progressing while still keeping her in his sights. He watched her eyes change to a triumphant glow as her potion changed to the appropriate color. He found himself skipping a few students to get to her side.

He reached her and looked down into her cauldron. It was perfect as always. But it wasn't the potion he was thinking about really. He had caught a whiff of her scent. It was sweet and intoxicating. A mixture of lavender and vanilla.

He had breathed deeply as he tried to seem like he was inspecting her work. His body brushing her for just a moment as he leaned over and looked into her cauldron. It had caused a spark of electricity to shoot thru him.

Before he did something to reveal his distraction with her, he moved on. Checking on her friends potions. They had still been a mess but he hadn't been able to make his throat work so he just moved on without saying a word.

At the end of the lesson he had watched her leave with her friends. Ron's arm around her shoulders as she tried to pull away without hurting his feelings.

Several months passed with him watching her anytime she was anywhere near him. During his meals his eyes hooded, he had watched her eat with her friends. Watched her laugh at their jokes, her smile making his heart stutter each time he saw it.

He had been going mad. Slowly losing his mind with his want of her. Her full lips had been beckoning his to devour hers. Her body called to him to touch and caress it.

He knew she didn't even know she was filling his dreams and waking thoughts. She had no idea how much he wanted her. No clue that he was slowly falling in love with her.

Then one day, he had been walking around the classroom as the student made another potion, and as he lifted his hand she had turned and her glorious hair became tangled in his hand.

She had apologized as she tried to pull it free of him. He had almost not heard her, his thoughts lost in just how soft and silky it felt against his skin.

When it was free she had pushed it out the way and let him see her work. It wasn't until he got back to his desk that he realized that a few strands of her hair were still caught on his fingers.

He had pulled them free and was about to drop them when he was struck by a thought. Instead of dropping them, he tucked them safely into a drawer at his desk when no one was looking.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the woman stroked his chest and told him what time it was. He looked down at the chocolate eyes of the woman he loved.

He turned them so that she was on her back so he could look down into her sweet face. A smile curved her lips as she looked upon him. He moved slowly, letting his lips touch hers.

Letting his touch softly caress hers. Tasting the soft flavor that was her and only her. He loved her and he hated that he had to leave her again. Hated that he had to return to the place where he had first seen her. The castle that was haunted with memories of her walking the halls.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes a final time, let his fingers stroke gently down her cheek. Then he got up and dressed. It was almost over. It was almost to that time that he hated. A time he couldn't bear to see.

Once dressed he walked back to her and gazed lovingly down to her. Then disappeared out the door. He walked down the dark stairs, the lights barely present to help keep the secrecy of who was walking down them.

He made his way to the entrance of the establishment that he had entered almost an hour ago. Just as he was about to make his escape, a hand touched his shoulder.

He turned and looked into the familiar eyes of Madame Laura. She smiled kindly at him. She had been a friend of his for years now.

"You still have about ten minutes left Severus. Are you sure you don't want to stay and use them?" She asked gently.

Severus sighed. "No. The potion will wear off in about two minutes. I can't watch her change back. It hurts to watch her change and see that she wasn't really who I wished her to be. If I enter after she has changed and leave before, it helps with the illusion. It helps make it more believable that I spent that time with...her. Her and not some whore I just bought and paid for."

Madame Laura nodded, her eyes sympathetic to her friend's plight. She knew he was in love with a woman who for whatever reason didn't want him in return.

She had never asked the woman's identity, but with the small description that she had heard from the girls he had take the potion, she had an idea who it was.

Hermione Granger. No, not Granger. She was Hermione Weasley now. That was who Severus Snape loved and didn't have in his life. That was who Severus made passionate love to every weekend before going back to his school.

It made Laura sad to know that her dear friend loved yet another woman who didn't love him in return. She wanted nothing but happiness for him, but alas it wasn't in the cards for him.

Severus turned quickly and left when Madame Laura didn't speak anymore. He knew she cared about him, cared for his well being. Cared about him like she would one of her children.

He knew too that she didn't understand how he always had the hair he needed to make the potions work. He had been coming here for years now. So many visits that he should have run out of hair long ago.

But he had planned ahead. He had known he would never have the woman he loved so he had planned for a way to insure he could have her at least sometimes.

It was during her seventh year that he had visited Laura, asking for a girl who wouldn't mind taking a potion to transform her into someone else. He had taken her hair that he had and used it in a potion and fed it to the willing whore.

He had taken the girl who looked like Hermione many times that first time. He had worn them both out so thoroughly that he was sure the girl needed a few days to recoup from it all.

He had come back from his night away and found he felt much better. Much more at ease. He felt satisfied. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. No other encounter prior had relaxed and fulfilled him this way.

Then Hermione had walked into his classroom. All traces of satisfaction had vanished. He wanted her all over again.

Only now it was worse. Now he knew exactly what she had hidden under those robes. He knew her scent, her taste, he knew how he felt buried inside her body.

It had been a difficult class for him. He had to focus so hard on not touching her as he itched to do. To not kiss those lips that he knew were soft and tasted of some exotic fruit he couldn't name.

That was when he realized that he would need to insure he always had her hair for the potions. If that was the only way to have her, then so be it.

He had racked his brain to find a way to get more of her hair. Then it came to him one night. A brush. A brush always got a few strands of your hair after you brushed it.

He had a house elf bring him her brush. Then he had bought an identical one to it. Charmed it to vanish the hair from it and sent it to him. He added another charm to make sure it only sent him her hair. Using one of the precious strands so the brush would recognize the DNA of what he sought. Then he added one last charm. A charm so the brush never broke or was lost. He wanted her to keep it forever.

Then he called to the same house elf and had her brush brought to him again. He had swapped them out. He then took one of his quill boxes and charmed it to always hold her hair. To never get lost or spilled. This box stayed full now.

This was how he always was able to make the potion. This was how he was able to see her as she changed throughout the years.

It had been seven years since she left the school. He knew she worked for the Ministry of Magic. Knew that she was married to that redheaded moron. He knew he could have made her so much happier had she only looked at him that way. Had she just looked at him in a way that said she could love him like he did her.

He had wished several times over the years that he had just told her that he loved her. Wished he had dug down deep and found the courage to pour his heart out to her. If he had...maybe he would have more than just a few nights a month with some girl that he paid to look like Hermione.

He sighed as he made his way into the castle and to his rooms. Taking down the wards, he entered his class, and then his personal chambers. Setting the wards again as he moved through the rooms.

He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. Pouring himself a glass and settling down in an armchair to stare into the flames flickering in the fireplace.

Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe one day he would have a chance to talk to her again and tell her how he felt. Of course he would never mention the fact that he had been shagging whores that had drank the potion to look like her for years.

He knew if he told her how he knew her body so well after all the things he had done to it over the years she would probably never speak to him again. But since he had shagged her rotten every chance he got, he did know her body very well.

He knew all the secret spots she had that turned her limbs to mush. He knew that if he shifted his hips in the right way, he would hit her sweet spot and send her over the edge in seconds.

Maybe one day he would get the real thing and not just a copy that faded within an hour or so. Maybe if he just waited....if he was patient she'd come to him one day.

He sighed again. Who was he kidding? She would never come to him. Even if she did chuck out the idiotic redhead. She would never belong to him as he wished she did each and every night.

He drank his whiskey far into the night. Then dragged himself to bed where again she filled his dreams.

***************************************************************************************************

_**A/N: **__ I hope you all like my one shot. It's kind of sad and ends on a really depressing note. So I'm thinking of adding a sequel to it from Hermione's POV and having it end much happier. Let me know if you guys want a sequel. Please Read and Review. Take Care._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I see everyone wanted more. I agree that the first chapter was sad, and I hate sad endings. So hopefully we can get a happier ending for my two favorite people. Severus and Hermione deserve to be happy. _

_I think I responded to everyone's Reviews accept for one that I couldn't._

_To Severessa: Thanks for the review but Mione would never have support herself by being a prostitute. She's too smart and talented for that. But I did get a good chuckle from the idea. I loved it. Thanks. Hope to hear from you again and everyone else who reviewed._

_**Special Thanks to my new Beta, Kristine Thorne, for fixing all my errors.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own anything pertaining to this story. Just playing with it for fun._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat at her desk at work. It was time to go home. Time to pack her things and follow the rest of the large crowd out of the office and down to the fireplaces so everyone could floo home. She hated this time of day. Hated leaving her peaceful little world here and having to go home to him.

She really wondered how she had been silly enough all those years ago to think he was the person for her. He wasn't. She had figured that out in less than three years after they married. It was her own fault. She knew what he was, but had foolishly thought it would change.

That he would change. That he would stop being that immature boy who had no other interest other than eating and quidditch. But he hadn't.

They were twenty-six years old and he still couldn't even eat without shoveling in his food while trying to talk with half of said food hanging out. It disgusted her. Literally made her sick to her stomach.

People asked how she was able to maintain that girlish figure after so many years all the time. The answer was easy. The moment her husband started to eat, she lost her appetite by just looking at him.

Not being able to eat seemed a great way to stay slim. The only real meal she took in was lunch. The only meal he wasn't present for.

Hermione sighed. It wasn't just his atrocious table manners that were the problem. That was just one of her major pet peeves. Could the man not just swallow before he spoke? Was it that hard to slowly ingest food off his plate with a fork like normal people without needing a large spoon and stuffing his face as fast as he could like he feared his dinner disappearing?

No it wasn't just how he ate. It was everything. He had thrown such a fit when he learned she intended to go back to work after they married. He felt that Hermione should do what his mother did. Stay home and take care of him and his kids.

Though he didn't want kids right now. She had wanted a family. But he had been dragging his feet from day one. Then told his mother that it was her fault for them not having any. If she would stop working maybe they would have time to work at having a family. Those words just made her seethe.

Ron told his whole family that Hermione couldn't seem to get pregnant since she spent so much time away from home. That it was her fault that their sex life was reduced to a few times a month. Well it was partly her fault.

It was her fault that she told him that she just didn't feel up to it so many nights a month. But really she couldn't help it. She wasn't attracted to him anymore. How could she lie down and let him have his few minutes of grunting when all she saw was a whiny and infuriating redheaded git when she looked at him?

The man didn't know how to let her take a few minutes to relax when she got home. All Hermione wanted to do was curl up with a good book for an hour or so to unwind. But the moment she got home he started in on her. It was the same questions every night.

_Where was dinner? _That was easy, it wasn't made yet since the sod couldn't lift a finger to start it while he was home and she wasn't. He was too used to his mum being home all day and having any and all meals ready when the men got home.

_Why was dinner always late?_ That too was easy, it was answered with his first question.

_Was Hermione planning on getting the kitchen clean before coming to bed?_ Sure, she worked all day, then came home to cook his dinner. She'd be sure to take the time to clean up the mess of dinner since Ron couldn't be bothered to help at all and do any cleaning what-so-ever.

_Why was it that he always had to go to bed alone?_ Well maybe if he got up off his arse every once in a while and helped out, even just a tiny bit, she wouldn't have to use whatever free time she had to do all the housework. She had to clean the kitchen, clean the living room, do the laundry, keep the dusting taken care of, sweep, mop, vacuum, and anything else that needed to be done. All within a few hours, and without much magic due to the fact that some of the books she had were rather sensitive and couldn't be exposed to magic without causing problems.

_Why don't we ever have sex anymore?_ That one made her want to laugh. Why would she want to have sex with him after all the other questions were answered? Where was she supposed to find the energy to even lie there to let him do his thing? If she had to finish the job on her own later, why bother starting with him present to begin with? She might as well skip the two or three minutes with him and just jump straight to masturbating.

Hermione sighed. She hated the end of the day. She would have to go home to him and start the '_fun'_ all over again. If only she hadn't been raised to believe that marriage was sacred, to believe divorce was never an option. If she hadn't been, then she would have kicked him out years ago.

It was her house anyway. Ron blew all of his money on stupid things and rarely contributed to the bills. Sure, they had subscriptions to every magazine that even might mention quidditch. They had more memorabilia than she ever wanted to have to the stupid game. They had every little toy and contraption that he wanted to play with.

But he couldn't give even a knut towards things they needed. Like food. Or floo powder. Or any other necessity they might actually have. He couldn't even contribute to the vacation fund she had started. A fund she had been dropping every spare ounce of money she had into for years now. Even doing without things she wanted so she could add just a bit more money to it.

Not buying books or even new robes when hers were in dire need of replacement sometimes. She had made do with what she already had just to be able to save some money so they could have a nice vacation.

She wanted to go somewhere nice, and exotic. She wanted to go somewhere where she might actually be pampered for a change. She wanted something that she never got at home. Peace. Happiness. Pleasure.

If she saved enough then maybe she could afford for Ron to be taken care of so she could enjoy a few hours to sit and read. Or be able to take in a massage for her tense and sore muscles that ached everyday from all the work she did on a day-to-day basis.

She had tried to get Ron to sit with her and plan a vacation ever since she started the fund. The money sitting in a large tin at home so when they were ready they didn't have to go to the bank and deal with the time involved getting to it.

She had gotten brochures and read up on so many places, but Ron never would talk to her about it. Telling her instead that it didn't matter what they planned now if they didn't have the money to do it yet. When they had enough saved up, then they would pour over whatever they needed to so they could make the plans.

Hermione hadn't bothered pointing out that without some planning that they'd never know how much they needed to take that vacation. They wouldn't know if the ten thousand galleons she had saved up would be enough or if she would need more.

Realizing she was just procrastinating, she gathered her things and made her way down to the fireplaces. It was less crowded now that so much time had passed with her just sitting at her desk and thinking.

Almost an hour had gone by as she once again thought about what her life had become. She realized she missed the times she had been still a student at Hogwarts. Missed having the meals just there for her, without her having to prepare them. Missed having no other responsibilities other than homework and studies, and classes.

She missed her classes. She had been so good at them. Her professors had loved her. Well most of them had. One had hated her. Hated everything she stood for, everything she was. She couldn't help who she was.

It was ingrained in her physique. She knew she was a know-it-all and she was all right with that. She had been so young. So naive. She had believed that if she worked hard enough then the world would be her oyster.

The old adage made her laugh. If this was her oyster, then heaven help those that didn't work so hard. But that was just it. She knew for a fact that those that didn't work as hard as she did had a much happier life.

Harry had done a lot in his life, but hadn't worked nearly as hard in school as she had, and he was happy with Ginny. He had a wife that was a partner. He didn't expect her to do what Ron expected of her.

He had two beautiful kids and was thinking of having a third. He had a life he couldn't wait to get home to. He was happy.

She knew too that many of her fellow peers from school were happy in their lives. Not all, but most. Even a good chunk of her fellow coworkers were happy. Why couldn't she be happy too? Why couldn't she be one of those that couldn't wait to get home?

She knew why. Those other happy people didn't have what she did. They didn't have the huge mess to face each and everyday like she did when she got home. They didn't have Ron.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and went home. She used her wand to clear away the ashes from herself and took a moment to listen. It was silent. Where was Ron?

He knew she got paid today and always started to harass her for more money for his toys. Always asked if he could take just a few sickles from her paycheck to get something he felt he needed and didn't have the money for.

She of course would have to remind him that her money went to bills and the fund she had started. He would sulk, but he still bugged her every payday anyway.

With a shrug, she walked to the kitchen to start dinner. Since this was one of the few rooms she could use magic in without fear of what would happen, she used her wand to start dinner. Getting the meat to marinate, the potatoes to wash themselves, the peas to shell on their own.

It was a rare luxury to be able to use magic with dinner, but she took advantage of it today. With a few minutes free, she went to take a rushed shower. She wanted to wash the tiredness away. To cleanse the stress from her body.

When she was done, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then headed back to the kitchen. She finished getting dinner cooking, and settled down to start reading for a bit. She had about twenty minutes before she really had to check on things. So she would enjoy the peace and quiet.

She had barely read for ten minutes when she heard the rush of green flames announcing someone's arrival. She set her book down, knowing who it was. The loud clomping steps were a dead giveaway. Ron had never learned to walk, he stomped everywhere he went.

Ron came bustling in the room with her, a large excited grin on his face. Had it been anyone else, she would have returned the grin and felt her own excitement start flowing through her. She loved good news and loved sharing in people's excitement.

But since it was Ron that meant he had just done something that would annoy her. She knew he only got excited over a new toy that he wasted his money on. But this seemed bigger. Maybe he did have good news, but she still had a hard time feeling anything but an odd exhausted acceptance.

"Mione, you'll never believe what I just did." Ron said, not even bothering to say hello or ask about her day.

Hermione fought a tired sigh. "What did you do Ron?" She asked, knowing he'd pout if she didn't ask. She wasn't up to his pouting tonight.

Ron grinned again. "I know you've been wanting to take a vacation for years now and I figured out the perfect one. We have just enough to do it too."

Hermione perked up just a bit. _A vacation? Really?_ She thought in surprise. She was in dire need of one too. If they could afford it now, then the money she had planned on adding to their charmed tin would just be extra. Maybe give her some money to get some shopping done before they went. She needed some new clothes anyway.

"What did you find Ron?" She asked, her excitement starting to bubble inside her.

Ron smirked at her, looking like the smartest man alive, though she knew he was far from it. "We are going to go to the World Cup in a few weeks. Then three weeks later, we are going to spend the next two weeks with the best quidditch team ever. We get to live, eat, breath, and actually train with the Chuddley Cannons. It's like spring training camp that the muggles have for batball."

Hermione stared at him perplexed. _Batball? He must mean baseball._ She figured.

Then what he actually said sank in. "You want us to spend our vacation money on training with a quiddich team? Ron...I hate quidditch. I hate flying on broomsticks. In fact they scare the hell out of me. Why would I want to do any of that?"

Ron smiled at her in his annoyingly patronizing way when he thought she was being daft. "Mione, I know you hate to fly, but I think its just because you've never been shown how by a really good teacher. The coaches know all the best ways to get over your fear. They'll get you over your tiny, silly fear of brooms."

_Tiny, silly fear? It wasn't tiny. It wasn't silly. It was huge, and understandable. All you had between you and the ground was a small stick that was a pain in the arse to control. What was he thinking?_ All this was running through her mind as she stared at him.

"Ron, I know you think this would be a good vacation for us, but I don't want to do it. Maybe we can see if you can go for a few days or even a week, then I can take a separate vacation that I'd enjoy. That way we both get what we want. I don't know how much the quidditch camp costs, but it might take another year or so for us to afford two vacations." Hermione said, secretly loving the idea of two vacations. That way she might actually enjoy hers if Ron wasn't around.

Ron gave her a frown for a moment before giving her another annoying smile she found she hated. "Mione, you'll love it you'll see. You just have to give it a chance. Once you do, you'll find you're hooked just like I am."

Hermione could feel her anger spiking. This was another thing that annoyed her. He didn't listen to her, didn't know her at all. She couldn't understand he couldn't know her after seven years. Not counting the seven years before when they were only students.

Forcing herself to stay calm she tried again. "Ron I don't want to give it a chance. I want a real vacation. So we'll just wait a few more years and then you can do what you want and so can I. Okay?"

Ron's smile started to fade. "No Mione. We won't wait. We can't wait. We're doing this."

Hermione sighed. "Why wont we wait? Why can't we wait? We've waited on the vacation for years already what's another year or two?"

Ron grinned again. "I already set it all up. You're going to love it Mione."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. "What do you mean you already set it up?"

Ron's grin went even wider, making her itch to slap him. "I mean that I went today and set it up. I paid for it and everything. All we have to do now is take the time off work. I know you have tons of vacation days stored up and so do I. It won't be a problem to get the time off."

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded for several minutes. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to their bedroom. Grabbing up the tin from where she had it hidden. Fear coursing through her with how light it felt.

She opened it and gasped. There was nothing left but a few sickles and a knut or two. All ten thousand galleons were gone. She heard Ron following her into the bedroom. Her hands were shaking when she finally turned to him.

"Ron, tell me you didn't spend all that money." Hermione said, her voice dull because she knew he had.

Ron sighed. "Mione, I got us great seats to the World Cup. It wasn't cheap. Then the camp wasn't cheap either, especially for two weeks and for two people. In fact I had to borrow a bit from Harry to cover the difference. I told him we'd pay him part of it today and rest over the next few months. He was happy to hear we were taking a vacation."

Hermione looked at him blankly. "Harry was happy that I was going to a quidditch game and camp?" She asked softly, her voice belying the storm raging inside her.

Ron smirked. "I didn't tell him what it was for. Just that I felt you needed a great vacation and didn't want to wait until we had enough saved up. He happily loaned me the rest when he heard it was for you."

Hermione continued to stare at him dully. "So Harry doesn't know what its for exactly, and now we owe him...how much did you borrow?"

Ron shrugged. "About another ten thousand galleons. Those tickets for the match weren't cheap as I said."

Hermione felt the air back up into her lungs. _Another ten thousand? Ron blew twenty thousand galleons on this...this horrible idea? _

The rage was building more and more inside her. _That was her money. Money she had slaved away to earn, money that he hadn't added a single knut to and he just blew it in a single night. On quidditch._

She knew the tickets were non-refundable. She wondered silently if they could sell them and make some of the loss money back. She doubted it. Knowing Ron he had gotten ripped off and the seats were not that good. He was an idiot. She was an even bigger idiot to not charm the tin so he couldn't get into it.

All those years of saving up wasted. All those years doing without wasted. All those dreams of a wonderful relaxing vacation spent being catered to were gone. Flushed down the loo like garbage.

The rage was building so much that she thought her head might actually explode. Her eyes were shooting flames as she looked at the man that she knew she didn't love, and in fact she thought she might just hate him.

Her body was quaking with the anger inside her. Anger at him, anger at herself. She had wasted seven years of her life. Seven years where the only happy person in the relationship was the daft prick that just blew all her money and indebted her for more that would take her years to pay back.

Ron was staring at her still with a smile at his own cleverness. Not noticing the odd silence coming from her. Not noticing the tremor shaking her body. Not noticing her face slowly turning red, or her anger shooting from her eyes as she glared at him.

Hermione didn't know how long she stood there. But suddenly something inside her snapped. She couldn't do this anymore. She wouldn't do this anymore.

She walked up to Ron, her steps even. Then she reared back and punched him. Punched him just like she had Draco so many years ago while still a student. Punched him right in the nose with every ounce of anger, strength, and frustration she had in her. Punched him so hard she felt something in her hand crack.

The pain didn't even register in her hand. All she felt was relief. Relief and happiness for getting it all out of her system.

All she saw was Ron fall off his feet and on his arse. Saw his hands quickly come up to cover his nose as blood spurted out all over him. It made her feel much better to see the blood leaking over his fingers.

"Mione, what the hell!" He shouted at her.

Hermione smiled for the first time that night. "Ron, you're are a stupid prick and I'm leaving you. I'm done."

She grabbed out a fresh and nicer shirt and quickly pulled it on while he gaped at her, still bleeding. She reached for a bag to pack when a thought hit her. _This was her house. Why was she leaving?_

She turned to Ron. "I'm leaving and getting a hotel for tonight. I expect you to be gone tomorrow. You can get the bulk of your crap when I'm not here."

She walked to the door, intending to leave, but Ron grabbed her leg. "Mione, what the hell has gotten into you?"

She glanced at his hand like a person might look at mud upon their boots. "I'm sick of you. You don't obviously care about me and I'm tired of pretending that I still love you. I don't love you. In fact, I think I might actually hate you. I'm not spending another second of my life waiting for you to grow up. I'm done waiting. I want more out of life. I want more than you could ever give me. I'm done. Goodbye Ron."

She jerked her leg out of his grip and stalked out of the room. _Oh yes, she had waited for so many things, but she wasn't waiting anymore. She wanted more. Wanted so much and she refused to settle for not getting everything she wanted. She might have to figure out exactly what she wanted. But she had an idea what it might be. And it wasn't the prick probably still lying there bleeding on the floor._

With a genuine smile on her face, she apparated out of there. It was time to get what she wanted.

**************************************************************************************************************************

_**A/N:**__ So this turned out a bit differently than I anticipated. Instead of just two parts, it looks like three or four. Hope you all don't mind. I just wanted to explain why Mione dumped Ron, though for myself I don't like him and don't need a reason._

_But this should explain what she has gone through for the past several years and what state of mind she is in for later chapters. I should have more ready soon. Take Care and as always Read and Review. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Thank you every who reviewed and added me to their alerts or faves. I'm so glad you all like the story so far._

_**Special Thanks to my Beta, Kristine Thorne, for fixing all my mistakes and errors. **  
_

_**Disclaimer: **This own nothing, still just playing with the characters.  
_

**Chapter 3**

It had been six months. Six months and the damn stupid lawyers still couldn't get the prick served with his divorce papers. He couldn't be that hard to find and deliver them too.

True, they couldn't get to him at work. There were too many wards and people to go through. Plus, the damn server couldn't get in to see him unless he exposed why he was there to begin with. She doubted Ron would come down to see the man knowing he was about to be served the damn papers.

_Bloody hell. Why wouldn't Ron make this easy? _She didn't want him. She wanted to be free of him. His delaying things wasn't going to bring her back. Why not just let this thing end like it needed to? It wasn't as if his delaying things would stop her from selling the house.

When she couldn't get him to leave, she talked to her lawyer and found that since she bought it and it was in her name only, she could sell it. Then he'd have to leave. Leave or get arrested for trespassing.

So she had taken a day off of work, a day she knew he wouldn't be home, and packed up all her things. Every book, every article of clothing, and every item she had bought.

She had rented a storage unit and paid movers to move everything. Minus his clothes and quidditch crap the house was empty. He didn't even have a bed. She had bought everything in that house.

She had either thrown out or sold almost everything in the storage unit too. All the furniture had fetched a good price. She was able to repay Harry a large chunk of what Ron borrowed. True, it wasn't her debt, but Harry was her friend and she didn't want any bad blood between them.

Harry had been livid when he learned what Ron had done. Swearing that had he known he wouldn't have given him the money. He had even tried to refuse her paying him back, but Hermione had been insistent.

So Harry had taken her money but only if she would come live with him and Ginny at his home in Godrick's Hollow. She had of course told him that she couldn't. He had a wife, and he had kids. They needed to be a family without her constantly being there.

So he had then demanded she at least use the house Sirius had left him. Hermione had finally given in, mainly because hotels were expensive. Then moved all her remaining things to Grimmauld Place.

She chose a room with an attached bath and had gotten it cleaned up and livable. Kreacher was gone, thankfully. So she had spent another day cleaning up the rooms she knew she would use. The kitchen, the library, the living room, the entry way, and the stairs.

She had been exhausted by the end of it, but at least she wouldn't live in filth. Harry had dropped by and changed the wards so Ron couldn't floo or apparate anytime he wanted to, after being astounded at how good the house looked. He had also added that Hermione could apparate into or out of any room she wanted to. Harry had made it so Hermione could add people to the floo as well without needing him to come and do it.

Hermione now had no bills, since Harry wouldn't let her pay rent. That meant all her money minus what she needed for food or clothes was hers to play with. She didn't know what to do with that kind of money. She made a great living with her job.

So she not only paid Harry for the debt he still argued with her about, but the rest went into savings after she had spent a good amount of one paycheck shopping. Then just for fun she spent half of of another on more clothes, nice clothes. Not just work clothes either. She had a nice collection of things to go out in should the need arise.

Of course she hadn't dated at all since leaving Ron. She didn't feel it was right before her divorce was final. Which was why she was so angry about not getting him served. She wanted to go out and find a good man. Even if only for a night or two.

She hadn't had good sex in....well ever really. Ron was the only person she had ever been with. But she had read about it. Had discussed it with friends and coworkers and she wanted it. She wanted that deep burning feeling of passion to consume her. She wanted that overwhelming ecstasy that everyone talked about to fulfill her.

She had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had gone to her lawyer and asked if she could serve Ron. The lawyer had agreed, saying the papers were charmed to recognize him and take effect the moment he touched them.

So she had hired someone to find out every move Ron made. He was followed to and from work, and then where ever he went. A tracer put on him so the agent she hired could follow him even if he apparated.

It had taken another month to get his whole routine down, but she knew it now. Finding out what he was doing with his time infuriated her. The little weasel. She wondered if this was part of what he spent his money on while they were still together.

She had never been able to believe that he only bought quidditch crap. Now looking at the building she was debating going into, she again wondered how often he had been here before the split.

The agent she hired told her that Ron was always in the same room each night he came here, so she knew where to find him. She just had to get the nerve to enter the establishment.

Being Saturday night, she knew it would be busy. Figuring the weekends were the busiest time of the week for such a place. Time where most people were off work and ready to party.

She looked again up at the discreet sign over the door. Madame Laura's. That was all it said. Taking a deep breath she pushed away from the shadows she had been hidden in.

She slowly made her way to the door, watching all around her to make sure no one saw her. Once inside, she tried to make her way through the crowded room without anyone seeing her and looking too closely at her. With the clothing she had on, no one should think she worked there and try to touch her.

She was almost at the stairs when she felt a hand grip her arm and firmly turn her around. She looked up at a woman with almost nothing on, and who was smirking at her.

"Love, what are you doing down here? You're suppose to be upstairs. I can't believe you took it early, he's going to be very upset. He only has so much time and you're wasting it without him even being here yet." The woman said with a soft brogue.

Hermione was confused by her words, but didn't get a chance to ask what she was talking about. _Did Ron know she was coming? Is that what she was talking about?_

The woman took in Hermione's clothes. "What are you wearing anyway? Now get upstairs and get changed. You better hope he doesn't plan on making it a long night or he'll know you took it early. Now get."

The woman let her go and gave her a soft push towards the stairs. Hermione still didn't know what the woman was talking about, but if she was getting to go upstairs to find Ron she wasn't going to argue.

Hermione hurried up the stairs. Stopping once she reached the top. There was just enough light to make out the walkway, but if someone was standing in front of her she knew she wouldnt' be able to make out their face very well. Just their profile, maybe a bit more, but not a clear picture of their face. _Was that the point? Keeping the patron's identity a secret?_

She took a moment to stop the sudden trembling that took her. She knew what she would find when she walked into his room. She may not love him, but she didn't want to witness him screwing some other woman. She knew she would be revolted if she did.

She took a deep breath and took another step, not hearing the footsteps coming up behind her. She took another step when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning her around again.

"What are you doing out here love? Couldn't wait for me to come to you? Good, because I need you tonight." A strangely familiar voice said.

_Why did she know that voice?_ She thought, but before she could actually say a word, she was tugged against a hard frame. A hand came up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"So beautiful." He said just before his mouth found hers.

Hermione wanted to push the man away, she really did. She meant to. To push him away and let him know in a very firm voice that she wasn't an employee of this place.

Only the words got stuck as his teeth nipped at her lips for entry. A gasp escaping her before his tongue mingled with hers. He tasted clean and faintly of herbs. Something sweet and nice.

But that isn't what made her unable to speak or move. It was the skill in which he was kissing her. It was the fire that was suddenly leaping inside her as his hands skimped over her hair while his tongue worked magic on her.

It was those same hands that slid down her back to pull her closer to him as he groan softly against her lips. It was in the way he pulled his lips away to nip at the sensitive spot on her neck, making her gasp and moan at the feeling.

_How had he known that with a simple grazing of his mouth on that one spot would make her melt against him?_ She didn't know, nor did she care.

Her own arms came around his neck to pull him closer. It had been so long since any man touched her. So long, even before she left Ron that she had felt another human being hold her.

His hands moved down from her back to her buttocks, squeezing as he pulled her even tighter against him, letting her feel how much he wanted her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt wanted. Certainly not for a few years.

His mouth nibbled on her earlobe, making her moan and dig her nails into his shoulders. His hands sliding down past her buttocks, his knees bending down just enough, so he could reach her thighs and lift her up into his arms. Her legs went around his waist without her realizing it.

She was lost in the pleasure he was creating. His hands and mouth were trailing fire wherever he touched or tasted her. She had never felt anything like it. His hands were back on her rear, holding her against his hard body while his mouth was devouring hers.

He took a few steps, and then suddenly leaned her against the nearest wall. His mouth pulled from hers. "God, you're incredible. I don't know if we'll make it to our room." He said as he ran kisses up and down her neck.

Hermione suddenly realized that she was in the arms of a complete stranger. A stranger who probably thought she worked there. "Wait." She gasped as he found a new spot on the other side of her neck.

He smirked. "Why?" He asked before attacking her neck again.

_Why? She was sure she knew why a second ago. Good lord this man could kiss._ He bit down gently on her collar making her moan again. He pushed himself harder against her and it sobered her. She still didn't know this man, good kisser or not.

"Stop." She said on a sigh as his teeth found her other earlobe. If he didn't stop soon, she wouldn't be able to think clearly in a few seconds.

_Stop? _ He had never been told that before. _Was this a new game or something?_ He wondered as he pulled back to look at her face. It was flushed and he felt a mild tremble pass through her. _Since when did a whore tremble?_

Hermione looked into his eyes and gasped. There may not be much light, but she knew those glittering eyes. She knew that nose too. She swallowed loudly. "Professor?" She said with a squeak.

Severus frowned. _What was going on here? They never called him that._ He heard a door open softly and glanced towards the brightly lit door. His eyes widened as he saw who was standing in the doorway not ten feet away. It was Hermione. Hermione wearing a very sexy negligee.

_If that was the Hermione that was waiting on him, then who exactly was in his arms. Who was it that tasted better than anything he had tasted before?_ It was her flavor, but stronger. It was her scent filling his nose, but it too was stronger.

He saw her start to turn her head to look at what he was looking at but he quickly brought her face back to his. He was studying it intently. Her eyes were the same, but there was something in them that he hadn't seen in years.

There was intelligence. There was desire too, but that raw intelligence that was always in her eyes, in eyes that were missing in the whores he bought, it was there right now. Along with shock and confusion.

He saw the whore that looked like Hermione take a step towards him, but he discreetly signaled for her to back away. She nodded, he saw out of the corner of his eye, and went back into her room, closing the door.

"Hermione?" He asked gently. She was still in his arms, she hadn't attempted to make him let her go. He wondered if she was in shock or something.

Hermione swallowed again. "Professor Snape?" She asked again, knowing it was stupid to ask. It was obviously him. It had been him that had been kissing her. That had touched her. _Oh god._ She thought as heat filled her cheeks.

He saw her blush even in the dim light, it was another thing he missed seeing. He hadn't seen her blush since she was a student.

He cleared his suddenly dry throat. He had the real Hermione in his arms. He had kissed and touched the real woman he had dreamed of for years now. It was so much better than just a copy. He had always thought that the potion made her exact, but now he knew it wasn't exact. It was close, but not perfect like he had thought. She was better than any copy.

When she still continued to just stare at him he realized she was waiting on him to speak. "Hermione what are you doing here?" He asked.

She blushed even harder. "I...I could ask you the same thing, you know."

He smirked. He had missed her terribly over the years. Missed talking to her. "I guess you could indeed. But, I asked first."

She swallowed. "Okay, I came here looking for...someone."

He raised an eyebrow, enjoying having her in his arms, wondering how long until she tried to get him to put her down. For now she was distracted and he hoped she stayed that way.

"Someone? Everyone's here to see someone. I didn't think you visited these kinds of places." He said, his silky voice sending a fresh tremor through her. He noticed and fought another smirk.

She licked her dry lips, drawing his gaze to them and making her blush again. "I...I don't. I really am here to see someone. Not like that. A person who is a patron here. I have to give him something."

He swallowed the urge to kiss her again at seeing her sweet tongue sweep across her slightly swollen lips. "Could it not wait? At least until you were in a better...environment to do so?"

He needed to shift her, but was afraid it would draw her attention to him still holding her. His erection still pressed against her center and straining to get where it so desperately desired to be. He slowly moved, trying his hardest to not jostle her and remind her that he held her still.

She sighed and felt the tiniest movement around her. She remembered she was still in his arms, but couldn't find the desire to push him away. He felt good against her. She never would have thought that he would but he did. Enjoying him holding her she spoke.

"No it couldn't. I have to see him now." She said softly, knowing he needed to put her down so she could do what she needed to.

He stared at her still, his eyes locked on hers. Now was his chance to tell her. Now was what he had waited for. He needed to tell her. _But was this the best time? Standing in a brothel with men getting their rocks off to women they had paid for?_

Hermione shifted just enough that she felt him hard against her center, her eyes widened just a fraction, but he saw it. In her eyes he saw too that it didn't repulse her, just surprised her_. Did she not know how desirable she was?_ He couldn't believe that.

She swallowed nervously, fighting the sudden desire to pull him back to her. To bring his lips against hers. It had been so long, and the brief feeling of him against her had made her remember how long it had been. But this wasn't right. He was her old professor. He was here to be with another woman.

_Who was he here for? What did she look like? Had he confused her for the woman he sought? _She shifted again. "Professor, I think you should let me down now." She said softly.

Severus wanted to refuse, to take her and run to the closest bed he could find. But he knew he couldn't. Doubted she'd let him. _But she did let me kiss her._ She had seemed surprised to see him, so she must not have known it was him. She had let what she thought was a perfect stranger kiss her.

He sighed. _Who was he kidding? She didn't want him. She never had. _ He didn't know why she was here, or why she let him kiss her, but it hadn't really been him she wanted to kiss.

He slowly let her down, her body brushing against his as her feet dropped to the floor gently. He didn't immediately let her go and she didn't pull away. Their eyes were still locked, making him curious.

_What was she waiting for? Why wasn't she moving away?_ He wondered. Unable to help himself, he reached up and gently brushed a lock of fallen hair out of her face. Then, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips again.

When his lips touched hers again, she felt that same heat start to fill her again. It shocked her. _This was her professor. This was the man that hated her, didn't he? Why would he want to kiss her? Why was she letting him kiss her?_

When his lips slanted over hers again, she let the questions go unanswered and kissed him back, but he didn't let it deepen. He kept it soft and gentle.

It only last a mere few seconds before he pulled away. His eyes intense as he stared down at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but he heard a door open again and looked around. What met his eyes shocked him. _Ron Weasley was here? Hermione's husband was walking out of the door, obviously just having been with one of the women inside?_

His eyes quickly met Hermione's, saw her glance at her husband and saw she didn't look surprised at all. _She knew? Was that who she needed to meet? _He wondered, still watching her.

He felt her push him away gently, but enough for her to step away from him. She stood staring at the redhead who was headed their way, oblivious to who was facing him.

Hermione smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. It was one of satisfaction and it had a touch of anger to it. She saw Ron heading her way; she knew it was him by the way he walked. He still clomped everywhere he went.

Severus watched her start to take steps towards the redhead who still wasn't paying attention to anything around him. He pulled his wand. He didn't know what was going on, but if Hermione needed him, he would be ready to help her. Or if she was about to do something stupid, he could stop her before she found herself in Azkaban.

"Ron." Hermione said.

Ron looked up, two steps before he collided with her. "Mione?" He asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled gently at him, knowing it would put him at ease, and it did. She saw him instantly relax. "Ron, we need to talk. Can we talk?"

Ron smiled. He knew if he held out long enough she would be back. "Sure Mione, we can talk. Let's go somewhere else to do it though. This is no place for you."

She let him take her arm, much to Severus's surprise. Then she paused, looking down at her shoes. "Oh, crap. Here can you hold this for me for a moment. My shoe is untied." She said, holding an envelope out to him.

Severus looked at her feet frowning in confusion. Her shoes didn't even have laces. He didn't understand but he still couldn't believe she was seemingly okay with the ignorant redhead having just finished with one of the prostitutes.

Ron grinned. "Sure Mione." He took the envelope and felt a rush of magic. He frowned. "Mione, what the hell? I just felt..." He didn't get to finish.

Hermione stood back up and laughed. "Ron, you're a moron." Her words surprising both men present. "I'm divorcing you and you have just been served. Have a good life, you stupid git."

She turned, missing the surprised and angry look Ron gave her as he stood gaping at her. But she saw the surprised look on Snape's face. She walked over to him, her thoughts still confused where he was concerned.

She stopped in front of Severus. "I have to go, but we should have drinks or something and talk. Send me an owl. I'm living at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place these days. Let me know when you would like to meet and catch up. It's been ages since we've last seen each other."

She just needed to figure out what the kissing was about. She still didn't know why she had reacted to him that way. _Was she just that desperate or did this have something to do with the small crush she'd had on him during her school years? No one knew she had had a crush on the potions master, not even Ginny. It had been her secret. One she never believed she would have a chance at having happen. Did she now? If she did, what would she do about it?_

Not having an answer to any of her questions, she let them go for now. Instead she leaned in and kissed her old professor's cheek quickly. Noting his completely stunned expression, she gave him a small smile before quickly heading down the stairs and out of the establishment all together, leaving both men still stunned and staring after her.

_What the hell just happened?_ Severus wondered. He glanced at Ron, seeing he hadn't moved, but still clutched the envelope she had handed him. He smirked before turning around and heading out himself.

Hermione was still very intelligent. She was full of surprises too. He would be owling her very soon. He was done waiting for her. This was his chance and he intended to make the most of it. He wanted her and he would do whatever he had to get her. A copy just wasn't enough anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** I'm very glad Ron got what he deserved the last chapter. I love Ron bashing, its so much fun. I really don't like his character much if you couldn't tell. Lol. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I love them all and I'm trying to respond to them all too. Here is another chapter. As always Read and Review. Take Care._

_Special Thanks to my beta,Kristine Thorne for checking over all my stuff and fixing all my errors**. **_

_**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing, still just for fun._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4**

Hermione got home from work a few days later. She had let her lawyer know that Ron had been served finally and was getting everything moving along. If all went well she would be divorced in no time at all.

The estate agent had called her saying she had a buyer for her home finally. She was getting her asking price and even a bit more. The estate agent had raised the price by an extra bit in case the buyers argued or tried to haggle. Only they hadn't tried to haggle at all.

She was to meet them the couple buying the home with the estate agent tomorrow to sign all the paperwork. Then, not only would she have her money back and would be able to pay back Harry, but she would be free of it. Ron would have to leave it and it would make things easier with the divorce.

Hermione planned on taking the money from the sale and taking that vacation. If she didn't spend it, then Ron might get part of it. Since she had spent all of her money to buy that house. Ron hadn't given her a dime towards it.

She wouldn't have much left over once she finished paying off what was owed. But she would have enough to take that wonderful vacation she had wanted and saved up for.

She was grinning to herself as she made her way to the kitchen to get dinner started. With a flick of her wand she got everything started. It would be a simple meal really, but it was perfect for her.

Since moving in here, she actually got to eat her meals without feeling sick to her stomach. It was wonderful. The only cleaning she had to do, was the little bit of mess she made. Laundry was easy and took little time at all during the week too.

She found she had more time and less stress all the way around since leaving Ron. She even got around to reading those few books she had allowed herself to buy over the last few years. She curled up in bed, or in an armchair in the library and read the night away. It was glorious.

She ate her dinner, cleaned up the tiny mess, and was about to grab a book to read when there was a tapping at her window. She walked over and opened the window. A big black raven flew inside and perched itself on a chair at the kitchen table.

Hermione frowned at it. _Who did she know that used ravens?_ She wondered as she walked over to it. It went to peck her as she reached for the parchment attached to its foot.

"Now be nice or no treat for you." She told the bird as she glared at it. The bird squawked but didn't try to peck her again.

She untied the parchment and offered the bird a treat. It greedily ate it but didn't move to leave. Hermione sighed. That meant it was waiting for a response. Great.

She unrolled the parchment and glanced at the signature. It was signed Severus Snape. Her heart rate increased but she forced it to calm before she bothered reading any more of it. She would not get all flighty or nervous until she had a reason to be that way. Just him sending her a letter was no cause to be nervous.

The letter could just be him telling her to bugger off or something. She doubted it. _Why would he bother with a letter to tell her off? He was the one that kissed her to begin with._ Once she was calm, she started to read it.

"_Dear Hermione, I figure it would be silly to call you Ms. Granger and I'm not sure if the title of Mrs. Weasley was appropriate anymore. You said we should meet for drinks. I'm writing to see if this Friday evening is convenient for you. I'm free at eight o'clock. The raven is to wait for your reply. Let me know where you would like to meet. Sincerely. Severus Snape"_

It was short, formal, and very him. She should have known better than to expect anything less from him. He was a very stiff individual and rarely bended or showed many people kindness. She would do well to remember that.

With that in mind she wondered again what had come over her that night. _Why had she let him kiss her the second time? Why had she kissed him and offered for him to owl her to go out? It wasn't really like her at all._

She sat for several moments debating what she should do. With a shrug, she decided one night couldn't hurt. It was only drinks after all. It wasn't like she was going to shag him or anything. She was still officially married. She wasn't that type of person anyway. She didn't shag on a first date. _Did she?_

She hadn't really dated anyone other than Ron. She hadn't slept anyone other than Ron. She knew she needed a good shagging, but _Severus Snape?_

She sighed. She didn't have to make any decisions tonight. She should just to wait and see what happened. If things didn't go well, then it didn't matter. If they did...well she'd see where things went.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, she wrote her reply. Telling him Friday at eight o'clock would be fine and that he could call her Hermione if she could call him Severus. Why be so formal? She asked in the letter.

She paused in her writing. _Why in deed? He had already felt her up. It would be silly to stick to formalities after that happening._

She smiled as she finished it up and signed her name. Hermione Granger. _She would be back to Granger soon enough, so why not start going by it again now? _

She tied it to the raven's leg and with another treat for not pecking at her again, she sent it on its way. She grabbed a book and went off to read it in peace. Wondering briefly what she'd wear to meet him for drinks.

Severus saw the raven show up again and took the parchment from its leg. The bird knew better than to try to peck at him and he wondered briefly if it tried to peck Hermione. He smirked as he thought of her reaction. _Would she have fussed at the bird, or tried to get the note off without getting bitten too bad?_

With a last glance at the bird, he read over her note. A real smile coming to his lips as he read it. He liked that she didn't want formalities to get in the way. He liked too that she signed her maiden name.

He was still smiling as he went to bed. He hoped the week went by quickly. He couldn't wait for Friday.

*******************************************************

Friday came and Hermione was excited. She had signed off on her house to be sold. The payment would be coming through very soon. She would pay off the mortgage and then go on vacation.

The lawyer said it could take another month before her divorce was final, but since they didn't have anything to fight over, it should go very easily. Hermione found she was glad they never had kids together.

She got off of work and was humming as she waited for her turn at the floo. A few of her coworkers looked her way in curiosity, but she merely smiled at them and went along humming softly to herself.

She got home and made herself a light dinner, and then went in her room to take a long bubble bath. Scenting the water with her favorite bath salts. Lavender with just a hint of vanilla. It calmed her and made her feel very feminine.

She soaked until her skin was pink and pruney before she climbed out and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. She rubbed the same scented lotion into her skin that matched the bath salts. All the while still humming to herself.

She opened her closet and stared at the mountain of things inside. She really had gone crazy with the shopping spree, but she really hadn't had new clothes in so long.

She pulled out a long diagonally cut black skirt. It started at mid thigh on her left leg and ended just at just below the knee of her right leg. It was fitted and molded to her curves very well. She flipped thru her tops, and settled on a blood red tank top that came up almost to her neck, made of soft and stretchy material. It would hug her body very tightly too.

She wasn't sure that this was the image she wanted to go for. But she hadn't dressed up in a while. She wanted to feel sexy. So she added a pair of three inch, open-toed, black heels with straps that wound around her ankle like a snake.

She paused looking at the shoes. _Snakes. Very fitting._ She laughed softly as she pulled them on and used a charm to paint her toenails the same blood red as her shirt. She pulled her hair up and away from her face, using another charm to make a few curls hang down her cheeks.

Just a touch of makeup. Then with a final glance she decided she was ready.

She was humming again as she flicked her wand, making sure she had fresh clean sheets on her bed. It was something she had needed to do anyway. She would have done it tomorrow, but she knew that after a night being out late she would appreciate the extra time she took to be comfortable later. Alone and comfortable.

She apparated to a spot close to where she was supposed to meet him. Careful of her steps, she made her way to the local pub she had mentioned. Again she thought she might be too overdressed, but she didn't care.

She walked inside and saw a few heads turn her way. She was smiling as she made her way to the bar. Looking around to see if Severus had shown up yet. Not seeing him, she sat down so that she'd be visible at the door.

She took her time ordering a drink, explaining to the bartender that she had no clue what she'd want. When her drink arrived she took a sip and waited. Taking her time to study the place. Her coworkers had told her of this place a long time ago, but never had a chance to check it out before. It was nice. The music was loud enough to hear, but low enough not to interrupt conversations.

Severus glanced around when he arrived and saw that Hermione was not waiting outside the pub. He walked to the door and inside. Doing a quick inspection of the place. He didn't see her at first. He had been expecting to see her as he always had seen her. Very conservative.

When he finally spotted her, his jaw almost dropped. She was gorgeous. Her hair, her body molded in those tight but fabulous clothes. He had never pictured her this way. He couldn't see her face because it was turned away to inspect her surroundings.

He slowly made his way over to her, forcing his hands to stop shaking. He stopped just beside her, her scent rising up to tease his nostrils. He stifled a groan at the scent. It was everything he remembered. It was a scent that drove him crazy.

"Hello, Hermione." He said, his silky voice making her jump and turn in her seat. He fought a smirk at seeing her eyes widen at being startled.

She smiled gently at him. "Hello, Severus." She signaled for him to sit next to her in an empty chair, making a few men she hadn't noticed frown in disappointment.

She may not have noticed, but Severus did. He fought another smirk at knowing that he was sitting next to the one woman several men would love to be next to.

He glanced at her. "So, I see you already have a drink. What are you drinking?" He asked, curious as to what she liked.

Her smile grew. "Well, its kind of sad really. I haven't done much drinking, so I don't know what I would like. I've decided to try a few that different people I know like. Currently, I have a cosmopolitan. It's not bad."

He frowned in puzzlement. "How have you not figured out what you like to drink? Haven't you gone out with friends or whatever girls do?"

She laughed a little. "No. I was busy working and then...well I got married very young. Silly really when you think about it. But now that I'm free again, I intend to change a few things. Going out for drinks is only one of the things I plan on changing."

He signaled the bartender and ordered a fire whiskey. Within seconds he had a drink in his hand. "I think that would be a good start. Assuming you have plenty of hangover potions handy." He said before taking a small sip of his drink.

She eyed him curiously. He paused noticing her scrutiny. "What?" He asked not sure what exactly she was looking at.

She motioned to his drink. "Is that any good?" She asked.

He looked down at his drink then back at her. "Its what I drink. Why?"

She smiled. "I gathered that is what you drink, but is it any good without anything else in it."

He understood and smirked lightly before handing her the drink. "Give it a try."

She brought it to her lips, but he stopped her with his hand on hers holding the drink. She raised her milk chocolate eyes to his in confusion. "I would suggest you sip it. Its rather potent and might be a bit much if you do anything other than sip it." He said in his low deep voice that sent a tiny shiver down her back.

She nodded and he pulled his hand away, watching her. He didn't normally let anyone share his drinks, but he was curious himself. She took a tentative sip and wrinkled her nose as the taste hit her tongue.

He waited, then her eyes grew wide and she coughed just a bit after setting it back down. He chuckled softly. "That is why I said sip it. Its not called fire whiskey for just any reason."

She gasped as she felt a flame ignite that burned down her throat and into her stomach. Severus was smirking as she reached for her own drink to calm the burning.

Taking a deep breath after the burning stopped she frowned at him. "That is awful. Why do you drink it? It feels like it's scorching you all the way down." She said, taking another drink of her cosmo.

Severus shrugged. "I like it. It's what I drink. I don't like fruity drinks, or drinks with so many different types of alcohol you cant tell what you're drinking."

She set her now empty drink now. "You're a potions master. I thought you would be all for interesting mixes."

He smiled again. Something she was surprised to see but something she liked on him too. It made him seem softer, though she doubted anyone would call this man soft. It made him look younger too.

"I may like mixing things with a cauldron, but I like my drinks simple. Not everything has to be an exotic concoction." He said. She thought about this for a moment. He had a good point.

The bartender asked what he could get her to drink now since she had already explained earlier her problem. He had suggested the cosmopolitan. She puckered her lips as she thought about it and Severus fought the urge to brush his fingers over those same lips.

"Mojito?" She asked.

The bartender smiled. "Sorry love, we don't have any mint."

Hermione frowned then suddenly smiled as she was inspired. "Long Island Iced Tea?"

The bartender nodded and was gone to make her drink. Severus was chuckling softly at her and she gave him a pretty smile.

"So, I'm sure you know why I was in Madame Laura's the last time I saw you." She said.

He smirked. "To give the moron his walking papers it seems."

Hermione laughed softly. "Yeah. I've been trying to get him served by the lawyers for six months. I finally had to do it myself or I'd probably be waiting another six months."

When he didn't say anything, she went on. She had been curious, and it seemed as good a time as any to ask. "So...why did you kiss me?"

Severus tried not to sigh. He didn't want to tell her the truth. That he hadn't been aware that it really was her. That he thought it was one of the girls that he had paid to see looking like her. _So what could he tell her that was acceptable?_

"It...was dark. I thought you were...someone else at first." He said. It was kind of true.

She smiled and looked down at her drink that arrived. "And the second time?" She asked, still not looking at him.

This time he did sigh. "I'm not really sure." He wasn't. He hadn't intended to, but he hadn't been able to resist.

She glanced at him with a small frown gracing her lips. "Did you not...want to?"

He smirked. "No, I wanted to. I just wasn't sure if you'd want me to."

She bit her bottom lip. Something too he found he missed seeing over the years. "I guess I wasn't sure I wanted you to either. At least until you did. I...I liked kissing you. It was...nice." She took a drink and shuddered. _Whoa, that had a lot of alcohol in it._

He opened his mouth but paused when he saw the shudder and wasn't sure what to make of her response. He saw her make a face and push the drink away and smiled. So she didn't like her drink. It hadn't been the memory of his kissing her that made the her body tremor like that. He signaled the bartender again.

"I think the lady would like something else." He said. Hermione's eyes met his dark ones and she smiled before nodding at the bartender.

"I would indeed. How about..." She wasn't sure what to order.

The bartender smiled, he liked her and decided to give her a hand. "What do you like? Sweet or sour? Potent or light?"

Hermione thought about it. "I like sweet, maybe a bit tart and light. I don't want to taste loads of alcohol."

He nodded and left without another word. Hermione looked back at Severus. "So you were about to say something before the terrible drink."

He tilted his head and looked at her. She was flushed from the drinks, proving that she didn't drink much. _Why beat around the bush? Why not just say what he was thinking? Or at least a tiny bit of it. _He doubted she'd appreciate him saying he wanted to shag her brains out right this moment_. _

"I liked kissing you too. I hope to kiss you again before the night is over as well." He watched her, gaging her reaction. Surprised when she smiled at him.

"I think that can be arranged." She said as the bartender came back with her drink. She looked away to take a drink and smiled. She looked at the bartender. "I love it. What is it?"

The bartender smiled, glad he found something she liked. "It's a Malibu Bay Breeze. Sweet but a little tart and very light."

Hermione took another drink. "Perfect. Thank you."

When the bartender walked away Hermione turned back to Severus and found he was still watching her silently. She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. She wasn't used to being so thoroughly watched before. Ron had barely looked at her after the first year. It was unnerving, but slightly erotic too.

Finding her voice again, she spoke. "I'm glad I finally found one I liked. I was running out of drinks. The only other thing that I knew to ask for is sex-on-the-beach." She laughed softly.

He tilted his head again, a smile curving his lips. _Why not? _ He thought. "I think that can be arranged." He said, using her earlier words.

Her laugh slowly died on her lips, her smile fading just a bit as a blush creeped up her cheeks. She pulled her eyes away, but his hand on her chin gently made her look at him again.

"Does that idea bother you?" He asked, curiosity mixing with a slight fear that it did.

Hermione licked her lips again. _How did she answer that? If she said yes, he would pull away. If she said no, he might take that the wrong way._ "I...It doesn't bother me, per say. I'm just not sure I'm ready for that yet."

He seemed to like her answer since he gave her another smile. "I can live with that."

She tilted her head like he had earlier, studying him. She hadn't expected him to take it so easily. She expected to have to convince him as to why she wouldn't sleep with him. "So what are you looking for Severus? Are you the one night shag-fest kind of guy? Or are you looking for something...else? Something more?"

He let go of her chin, but she slipped her fingers into his, not letting him go just yet. He looked down at her hand entwined with his before returning his gaze to hers. _How much did he risk telling her? What was she ready to hear? _ "I guess I've been known to have my one-night stands here and there. I've never really had a chance to have more, so it's kind of new for me. What are you looking for Hermione?"

She didn't answer right away. The only word that came to mind was what she said. "More."

When he didn't speak she went on. "I want more than I had. I want...heat...and passion. I want...to be wanted. I haven't really been wanted in a long time. I want to want too. I haven't actually been excited to be with a man in a long time either. So I want more. If it's just one night that I can have right now...I guess I'll have to accept it for now. But...I want...it all, I guess. Home, family, passion, love, happiness. Lord knows that has been in short supply and that's partly my fault. I settled. I wont settle for anything less than what I want again. Ever."

When she was done, he sat just taking her in. Deciding how best to respond by the look in her eyes. He saw she was getting nervous the longer he didn't speak. He took it as a good sign.

Finally he bent slightly towards her and let his lips graze hers gently before pulling back again. Just a touch, a tease really. When her eyes met his he saw what he wanted to see. Passion. Desire. Yearning.

"Sounds like a good thing to want. So who do you want it with?" He asked softly.

Hermione swallowed with her eyes still locked onto his. "Depends on who is offering it really."

He motioned to her drink. "Do you want to finish that?"

She looked down at her half empty glass. It didn't seem appealing anymore but was she really ready for this, for him? She looked back at him and smiled as the answer hit her, as heat filled her eyes. "No, I don't want to finish it."

He nodded and signaled the bartender for the bill. He quickly paid and took her hand to help her stand. Always the gentleman, she thought, though she never really knew him to be that way with her before. He kept her hand in his while he walked her out of there.

He went for his wand, but she stopped him. She gave him another smile and reached for her own. "My place." She said softly, fighting another blush.

He paused. "Don't you live with Potter and his family?" He asked confused. He certainly didn't want to deal with that when he went to leave later in the night or sometime in the morning.

She grinned. "No, Harry lives in Godrick's Hollow, I'm at Grimmauld Place. Its all empty, except for me of course."

His lips curved into a smirk. "All right then."

She pulled him close and he suddenly gave her a searing kiss that fogged her mind. When he pulled back, he smirked again when he saw she needed a moment before focusing on apparating them anywhere. Then they were both gone with a crack

****************************************************************************************

_**A/N:** So here come the lemons that were asked for. Real lemons and not fake ones with fake Miones. lol. As always Read and Review. Take Care._

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: ** Lemony goodness is here. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and alerts that are still being added. I'm loving all the support. I'm still working on replying to the all the amazing reviews you all have sent me. As always Read and Review._

_Special Thanks to my beta, Kristine Thorne for the great job she did on fixing my errors and rather quickly too. _

_**Disclaimer:** Still just playing with the story for fun and I don't own it._

****************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5**

They arrived with a pop just at the top of the stairs. She glanced around the darkened hallway confused for a second before she cursed softly.

Severus smirked as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Not where you intended?" He asked.

She glared at him briefly before she smiled and laughed. "Well, if you hadn't distracted me before we apparated we would have landed exactly where I intended. You're lucky we just didn't get splinched with the distraction."

He picked her up in his arms. One arm around her back and shoulders, the other under her knees. "There is that. Now, I see a long hallway with several doors. Which one would we be entering this evening?"

She smiled shyly and pointed, feeling her nerves start to twitch and her heart rate to thump frantically inside her chest. "That one." She said in a soft whisper as she pointed.

He couldn't see her face very well, but he could feel the sudden tension in her and the slight tremble to her. He quickly strode to the room she pointed at, glad the door was slightly ajar.

He pushed it open with his shoulder and with a flick of her wand, the candles all around the room lit instantly. He set her down on her feet but didn't let her go.

He didn't bother with the door since she lived alone. He stared down at her, feeling a bit nervous himself. He had wanted this moment for so long and now that it was here he almost couldn't believe it.

He felt another tremor run through her body that was still pressed against his and suddenly his nerves were gone. This was real. This wasn't a copy, a copy never trembled before. This was the woman he had wanted for more years than he cared to remember and he knew what she liked.

He leaned down and let his lips graze over one side of her face. Her cheek, her now closed eye lid, her forehead, then came down the other side, her eye lid, and cheek again. Pressing a kiss to her nose and chin before finding her lips.

He felt her sigh before she opened to him, her arms slipping up his chest to settle around his neck. She pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands in her hair and the other at the nape of her neck, holding her to him.

She tasted of the strange exotic fruit he remembered and of the coconut rum of her drink with just a hint of cranberry juice. It was wonderful. The flavors mixed together in a way he never dreamed of before.

His hands slid down to her back, pulling her even tighter against him as a soft moan escaped her sweet lips. She tangled her tongue with his, still surprised to find it was him that brought this heat out of her. A man who made her school years miserable, a man that she had thought of secretly in the night all during her final year at school. A man she forced her mind to stop thinking of after she married. Though, he still popped into her mind every so often when she wasn't expecting him to.

He wasn't wearing his school robes, so there was no long row of buttons like on his coat. Just a few on his black vest which she got rid of quickly. A few more on his shirt, but they weren't a problem. She made quick work of them as well. Then, his shirt was gone, and she was feeling his soft, pale skin.

Her shirt suddenly seemed to have vanished as well. She didn't remember him taking it off, but he must have. Her skirt following the red tank to the floor. She stood only in her underwear, glad she had chosen her red silk and lace bra and panty set for the evening.

A small gasp was heard, but she didn't think it came from her when his hands came upon her lingerie. He pulled back long enough to take an appreciative glance at them, then she was back in his arms and his lips were devouring hers again.

His mouth was on her neck when she felt the clasp of her bra open, a moan that she knew came from her this time, sounding in the silent room as he found that spot on her neck. The one that made her melt. She turned her head to give him better access to it and he took it.

His teeth nipping at the tender flesh, causing a gasp to escape her as her hands tried to find the button of his slacks without moving her head to look at it. His mouth slid down her neck, nipping and soothing the flesh as he moved.

Her fingers found the button at last and lost it as she jolted when he pulled one puckered nipple into his mouth. She inhaled sharply when he bit down before laving it with his tongue. She lost the air as she exhaled just as sharply when he started to suckle at her.

She gave up trying to find the button of his slacks for now. She just let him have his fill of her breasts. When he seemed to have enough of one, he moved on to the other, causing more gasps and moans to leave her lips.

_How did he know her body so well?_ She'd swear they had been lovers before but knew that was impossible. Somehow he knew every spot she had on her upper body and she silently thanked whoever was listening for him having that knowledge.

When he finally brought his mouth back to hers, she reached for the button on his slacks again. Finding it this time, she lost no time in making them disappear. He had kicked off his shoes, so now he stepped out of the pants.

Suddenly she was in his arms again and the next thing she knew, she felt her soft comforter brushing against her back as he laid her gently on the large bed. He followed her down, but pulled away all of a sudden.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him in confusion and saw him looking at her feet. It took her a moment to focus, but when she did she saw she was still wearing her snake heels. By the smirk on his face he too saw they were indeed snakes wrapped around her ankles.

"I can't help but ask, but were these for me?" He asked, his silky voice a bit more husky than normal.

She laughed softly. "Yes and no. I had them before tonight, but I thought they were fitting for meeting with you."

He lifted one of her feet and slowly unwrapped one of the snakes around her ankles and slipped the first shoe off. Placing a kiss on her calf before lowering it back to the bed and picking up the other foot.

He again unwound the snake and pulled the shoe off, placing another kiss on the calf. Dropping both shoes on the floor. He lifted her leg again, and started placing kisses up her towards her thigh, as a sigh escaped Hermione.

Her breathing started to speed up the higher up her leg he got. Stopping just inside her thigh, and going back to give the other leg the same treatment. When he reached the upper thigh of her other leg, he quickly slipped her panties down her trembling legs.

Before she could say a word or even blink, he was back to where he left off on both thighs. Placing kisses all around the one spot that was aching and pouring heat. Hermione thought she would go mad before he gave her what she wanted.

Severus glanced up at her, saw her flushed face, saw her breasts rising with each quick breath, saw her eyes burning with need. A grin spread across his lips a second before he bent down and touched his tongue to her aching center.

A gasp escaped Hermione as he teased and tortured her, touching and tasting everywhere but where she wanted him to touch and taste. A moan of frustration escaped her, even as her body heaved with pleasure.

It felt good, but it wasn't what she wanted. She opened her mouth ready to beg, but as if he knew, he suddenly moved to the soft and engorged nub begging for attention. She cried out as her fingers dug into the thick comforter under her shaking body.

Within just a few moments she was moaning loudly again, her head turning into her pillow as her body tensed a second before she cried out in release. He stayed as he was, torturing her more, making her body quake with the pleasure shooting through it

Her cries becoming louder with each new wave hitting her. She was about to beg again when suddenly he was gone. It took her a moment to open her eyes to look for him. But when she finally did force them open, he was above her. His black eyes boring into hers.

She swallowed another gasp at how intense they were. The fires in them were raging, burning exactly as much as her body was burning. She leaned up and met his mouth with hers again.

She felt his knee part her thighs more than they were already, and he settled himself against her. Pulling his lips away to look down at her. His eyes asking something, but her brain couldn't clear enough to understand what it was.

Sensing this, he smiled softly at her as he brushed a stray hair off her face. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice heavy with need, but still gentle.

The fact that he would stop to ask made this that much more special to her, made a tiny piece of her heart break off just for him. Not able to speak with the lump in her throat, she smiled and nodded.

He slipped inside her slowly, making her gasp at each inch that he pushed inside her. Letting her body slowly adjust to his size while his dark eyes stayed locked onto hers. She sighed when he was buried fully in her. His own hiss of completion mingling with hers.

She couldn't remember feeling like this before. So stretched, so full, so cherished. It was as amazing as anything he had shown her so far. She didn't care if all he did was grunt for three minutes and then was done. This was perfect already. She would be happy with what she had gotten so far.

When she relaxed around him, he started to move. Slowly at first, still letting her get used to him. When she moaned and arched her hips he sped up his pace. Fighting the need to close his eyes. He didn't want to miss a single moment of this with her.

She was perfect though. This was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was like nothing he ever wanted to live without again. He knew before, but this just confirmed it. He would do whatever he must to keep her. He would be whatever she wanted as long as she allowed him in her life, in her heart, and in her bed.

Hermione was moaning with each thrust. This was new to her. This was not just three minutes of grunting where she was just uncomfortable. This was heaven. She had never felt this deep pleasure before.

He shifted and suddenly her eyes widened as he hit a spot she never knew existed. Her moans turning to cries as he brushed it again and again. Her nails digging into his shoulders and she wasn't even aware of it. All she was aware of was this strange tightening inside her. Something like when she took care of things on her own, but so much sweeter. So much better.

Severus was fighting his own release. She was better than the copy. The noises she made, the look of intense surprise and joy on her face, the way her body was tightening all around him. It was the most incredible thing ever.

She screamed as her body shook with her release, her walls clamping down as he gritted his teeth to fight like he had never fought before. He wanted more, he wanted to hear her scream again. And again. And again.

Hermione's eyes rolled back as Severus kept up his deep pounding thrusts inside her. Her body quaking once again as the pleasure built again, more intense than the last time. She wasn't sure she could hold on this time.

Feeling her getting closer, he shifted once again, and slammed into her. Making her eyes pop open in crystal clear shock before they glazed over in pure euphoria. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted to hear her scream one more time. He felt his body growing tighter with each new hard thrust.

Hermione cried out, she never knew it was possible to have more than one of these. Hell, she had never had one of these like this before. Arching her body against the man who was like a god at the moment in her eyes, she felt the tension tighten even more.

Then it snapped and she screamed his name, her body shaking uncontrollably, her walls pulsing as they clamped down tighter than before. Severus groaned loud and let go. His own body shaking with the force of his release. Hermione's name was torn from his lips as he gave a final thrust before spilling inside her and collapsing on top of her.

Both gasping for air, both holding each other tightly against each other. Hermione's brain had finally shut down and wasn't able to process a single thought beyond the incredible feelings pouring through her. Severus was in pretty much the same boat as she was.

It took several moments before he could even think of moving, let alone actually doing it. But he knew he was heavy and didn't want to crush her. He tried to move, but she wouldn't let him go. Instead she just held him tighter to her. Not wanting to lose the feeling of him still deep inside her, but also not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes that she was trying to force away.

It had been spectacular. It had been beyond words. It had been more than she ever thought possible. And it made her realize even more how much of her life she had wasted with Ron. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and fought even harder not to let the others get free.

He felt her body still trembling slightly after several minutes. His own shaking had already stopped. He tried to pull back and look at her, but she still wouldn't let him. But he heard the soft sniff she tried to hide.

He felt his heart stutter even as his body froze. _She was crying? Did she have regrets?_ He needed to know, so he gently forced her arms from keeping him tightly against her any longer. Looking down at the tears in her eyes and the few that escaped running down her cheek.

He had to swallow before he could speak. "Hermione." He said softly, making her look at him when she tried to turn her head. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffed again softly. Feeling stupid but annoyed too. She hated that she was ruining this perfect moment with tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered, making him tense even more. "It's stupid and if you give me a moment, I'll get them to stop."

He frowned down at her. "What's stupid?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice even.

She sighed. "Its just..." She sniffed again, as more tears escaped.

"Do you regret what we did?" He made himself ask, even though he feared her answer.

Her eyes widened. "No." She said forcefully, making him relax.

He brushed a tear away. "Then, what is it?"

She sighed again. "I'm sorry, it's just I realized how much time I've wasted and...this was incredible. I couldn't regret it even if I wanted to. I've never..." She looked away and blushed.

He had never liked tears, but he knew hers were not just silly dramatics. So he forced himself to stay patient now that the fear was gone. "Never what?"

She bit her lip, drawing his attention to it. He leaned down and kissed her gently, feeling some of the trembling stop with his kiss. When he pulled back she seemed a bit better. Her eyes met his though she still blushed. "I've never had...an orgasm like that."

What ever he thought she might have said, that was nowhere near it. He stared blankly at her in shock, then a slow smile graced his lips. He couldn't help it, but his pride swelled just a bit at hearing that.

She saw it, saw the rush of pride in his eyes and her own narrowed slightly. "I'm not saying that to stroke your ego."

He fought another smile and forced his face to remain passive, though inside he was quite proud of himself. "Okay, so...I still don't understand the tears, I suppose."

She smirked at him, her tears fading. He might be able to control his face, but his eyes didn't lie and she saw a lot of pride in his eyes at her words. "I said it was stupid. I doubt you're meant to understand at this point." She'd be damned if she'd say more right now to make his pride swell any more.

He shifted to move off of her, and this time she let him. "Are you all right now?" He asked, as he pulled her into his arms as he rested on his back.

She sighed and snuggled closer, her head resting in the crook of his arms. "I am perfectly all right. A bit thirsty though. I just don't feel up to moving to go down to the kitchen right now"

He smirked again. "Yes, I'm quite content myself to stay here. It's too bad there isn't some way to magically make the drink come to us." He said with just a touch of sarcasm.

She snorted and reached for her wand. With just a tiny flick of her wand, a glass appeared above them, filled with ice cold water. She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "So...did you want to drink it or wear it, Mr. Smartass?"

His smirk grew at the name, but his tone was contrite, even if they both knew it was fake. "My apologies. I guess it's never good to anger a beautiful witch with a wand. Especially a naked one."

She smiled and let the glass come down towards them. She took a long drink before passing it to him. He too took a very long drink, finishing it off. She vanished the empty glass and snuggled back against him.

He stroked his hand down her sides, simply enjoying the moment. Only now Hermione's brain was starting to function again. He hadn't answered her really when she had asked before. _Did he want more than just tonight?_

Being who she was, she couldn't not ask now that she had questions forming. "So now what?" She asked, tracing invisible patterns on his chest.

Severus frowned for a moment. _ Good question._ He stayed silent for several moments trying to think how best to answer her. Being blunt had worked so far. "Do you know that I've thought of you often over the years?"

Hermione paused to let that sink in. "No, I didn't know that." She paused again, thinking about her thoughts of him and deciding to let him know about them. "I've thought of you too."

He was surprised to hear that, his eye brow raising in classic Snape fashion. "Really? Hmmm."

She sat up just enough to look down into his face. A slight pink coloring her cheeks. "I had a terrible crush on you in my final year at school."

The second eyebrow followed the first. "You did?"

She smiled shyly at him. "I know I wasn't the only one either. Many girls in my dorm had one too."

He frowned for a moment. How had he missed that? "So why did you never...say anything?"

She blushed a bit more, forcing her eyes to stay on his when she wanted to look away. "Well...I never thought you'd care. You always hated me so...besides, it wouldn't have done me any good. I was still your student and that kind of thing is sort of frowned upon."

_If only he had known. _ He would have risked his reputation to have her, to be with her. But even if they would have had to wait, he would have waited till the end of the year if need be. He could have been with her this whole time.

But then again, he hadn't told her of his feelings either. He had thought she too wouldn't care and that she hated him as well. So much time wasted.

He reached up and cupped her face. "I didn't hate you. You annoyed me, I'll give you that, but I didn't hate you. I noticed you too that year. How I wish I had told you then."

She smiled at him. "I'm sure things happened the way they did for a reason. I know I annoyed you a lot during that time, and even if we had told one another, we still might not be here now. I needed time to grow up. To let go of foolish notions and ideas. I think we would have driven each other crazy and eventually killed one another back then."

He smirked. "We still might. I'm not an easy person to be with. I'm sure you have your own quirks too that are annoying still."

She laughed softly, taking his hand from her face and placing a kiss in the center of the palm. "I know you're not easy, and neither am I. But...we could see where this goes. If you want to, that is."

He pulled her down for a kiss. It was passionate, but it was heartfelt too. It made her heart clench and her toes curl. When he let her pull back, he looked into her eyes, trying to read what was there. "I want to." He said after several seconds, satisfied at what he saw in her chocolate eyes.

She grinned at him. "I do have one request though."

He smirked. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't." His words making her laugh softly.

"I want you to stay tonight. Can you?" She asked, doing her best to keep her eyes and face from showing too much.

He took a moment. "School has ended for the year. The students left a few weeks ago. So...I suppose I could."

She grinned and he went on. "You do realize that if I stay, you wont be getting much, if any sleep tonight."

Her smile grew. "I was kind of hoping that would be the case."

He pulled her down for a kiss as he rolled her onto her back again. _So be it then. No sleep for either of them._ He thought happily as his hand skated down her smooth belly.

********************************************************************************************

_**A/N:** Ahh, no sleep for the wicked. How nice. lol. Hope you all are happy with the "real" lemons. haha. Take Care and as always Read and Review. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. Sorry I didn't update soon or get to everyone's review right away but I was having some issues with FF. Thankfully they're fixed now. Take Care Everyone, and as Always Read and Review._

_Special Thanks to my beta, Kristine Thorne who has gotten all my errors fixed so very quickly. _

_**Disclaimer: ** Still own nothing, still only playing with the characters.  
_

**Chapter 6**

They spent the rest of the night going back and forth between talking and shagging like rabbits. Much to both Hermione's and Severus's delight. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning, almost dawn in fact, that they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

Several hours later, Severus woke. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his bed and last night hadn't been a dream. When he did though, he smiled softly as he took in Hermione's sleeping form.

She was lovely, even in sleep. This was probably the only time she was silent too. Her brain not functioning at a mile a minute.

His smile grew. _Hell, her brain was still probably sorting through bits of data, and thinking through things even in her sleep. She would probably wake and start in on what she had come up with while sleeping._ He thought while still simply looking at her.

It wasn't just her sweet body he loved and wanted. It was her incredible mind as well. He knew that he could talk to her about anything and she could follow him without his needing to stop and explain every five minutes.

He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, knowing it had to be tickling her nose. _Now that he had her, how did he keep her?_ That question had haunted him all throughout his sleep and dreams. He sighed gently. He would figure it out soon enough. He was here now with her and he intended to enjoy it.

Knowing she was probably exhausted after last night, his body used to running on very little sleep at times, he slipped out of bed. Stepping into her shower after using his wand to cleanse his clothes. He hated using spells for it, but he was stuck with doing just that until he got back home.

When he was done bathing, he came back to her bedroom to find it empty. He wondered briefly where she went before dressing. Picking up her brush on her dresser, he gazed at it thoughtfully. This was the same brush he had swapped on her years ago.

He wondered if she ever wondered why there were never any stray hairs in it. He set it back down and used his wand again to clean his teeth and comb out his hair.

A wonderful aroma hit his nose and made him smile. She was making breakfast. It had been years since he had been here, not since his time with the Order using this place for its headquarters. But he remembered it well, and found his way downstairs.

He pushed open the kitchen door and found her listening to a muggle radio as she cooked. Her feet were tapping to the music in perfect rhythm. He found it very cute. He had no clue what music she was listening to, but it wasn't that bad.

He wasn't sure what frame of mind she was in, or what kind of welcome he would receive, but with the tapping of her feet he decided it was worth the risk to find out. He slipped up behind her and brought his arms around her waist, startling her for just a second before she laughed.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said, as she covered his hands with one of hers.

She set the spatula down and turned in his arms, slipping hers around his neck and leaning in for a kiss. He happily gave her one. A soft moan escaping her as her tongue glided with his.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "Good morning." It was almost noon, but technically it was still morning.

He smiled back. "Good morning. Can I give you a hand?"

She looked surprised and confused for just a moment, before smiling at him. It made him wonder why she had reacted that way, but for now let it go.

"You could butter the toast and get the juice out of the fridge, if you wouldn't mind? I almost have the eggs ready." She figured he must like eggs since the school made so much of them for breakfast and all the staff and students ate them.

He nodded, kissed her quickly, and went about doing what she asked. He saw her glance his way every now and then, but kept his thoughts to himself. He wondered if her reaction was due to her ignorant husband, soon to be ex husband, never helping her with the cooking.

Severus liked to cook, it was like brewing to him. You needed the proper ingredients to make something fantastic. If you did something wrong it had terrible side effects, only with cooking the side effects only meant it tasted bad instead of potentially killing you. But if you did it right, you had something very satisfying.

During breakfast their eyes met often, usually with Hermione smiling shyly and blushing at him. He found it endearing to watch. It wasn't long though before the looks turned heated.

They were mostly done when he found himself unable to go on with touching her again, without tasting her. He suddenly pulled her into his lap and kissed her senseless. Her own desires peaking at being wrapped around him once again. She still didn't know how he made her burn like he did. She never had much of a sex drive, but then again she had never had anything like she did with her old professor.

With a flick of his wand they were both naked and she was shifting to straddle his waist. A hiss escaping him as she settled down on top of him, taking him deep inside her.

She started moving on him, moaning out with each rise and fall of her hips. His groans mixing with hers as she moved faster on him, his arms pulling her closer to him before moving to her hips.

Her head fell back as she cried out, his mouth finding her breasts and suckling at them, making her toes curl with the pleasure coursing through her body. He normally hated relinquishing control, even for a moment, but held off taking over as long as he could. He found he enjoyed her setting the pace.

At this point all he had to was sit back and enjoy, but it wasn't in him to let others control things for long. When she cried out again, he found he couldn't hold off any longer.

With a wave of his hand, the table was cleared of everything. She didn't know he knew wandless magic. Nor did she know if the dishes and jug of juice vanished or what, but found she didn't care either.

With the table clear, he picked her up quickly and set her down on it, not pausing their strokes at all. His hips taking over their rhythm where hers left off perfectly. Pushing her down, he lifted her legs and set them on his shoulders.

Her cries grew harsher as he brushed her sweet spot over and over. She screamed when the coils snapped inside her, her body arching off the wood of the table. But he didn't stop or slow his movements.

He ground his teeth together as she clamped down around him, his breathing rasping harshly in and out of his lungs. Sweat dotting his forehead with the exertion it took to keep from falling over the edge just yet.

His hips rocked against hers faster and harder, making the pressure build inside her again. She had been surprised all night at the amount of times he made her orgasm last night, several during each new round of sex.

She wasn't surprised anymore. She now was just staggered with each new one that hit her now. Her body coming to expect and crave the multiple releases he could give her.

She arched her back again as she screamed his name. His body tightening a second before he achieved his own peak and detonated like a bomb inside her with a harsh groan. His legs rubbery, making him take his seat again while he calmed his heart and replenished his lost oxygen.

Hermione lay there on the table, gasping for air as she felt her body shudder with the aftershocks of her last release. It had been extraordinary once again.

This man, whom every student had feared once during his or her school years, was amazing. She would never have believed she would ever be here with him like this. Even with her crush on him all those years ago, she never thought it would actually happen.

She was very grateful to have the opportunity to be here now. Had she not run into him that night, had he not mistaken her for someone else, she might not ever know what this wonderfully intense intimacy was like.

She slowly sat up, her feet resting on the chair he sat on, and he leaned up in his seat between her still spread thighs. He pulled her close against him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she looked around, not seeing the contents from the table.

"I didn't know you knew how to do wandless magic. Where did you send our plates and stuff from the table?" She asked, sifting his hair through her fingers. Noticing how silky it was when all the time during her school years she always thought it was oily. So many opinions about him had changed already, and this was just another one.

He smiled against her breasts. "I'm not quite sure. I was a bit distracted and my only thought was to get them out of the way."

She laughed softly. "Can you bring them back or do I need to get Harry some new dishes?"

He chuckled, his laugh surprising her once again. "I'm sure I can. As for the wandless magic, it comes in handy. You don't always have time to pull your wand when you're playing the role of a spy."

She sighed. She hadn't forgotten what he did during the war, but it wasn't the first thing she thought of when he came to her mind. "It must have been awful. All those years of leading of a double life."

He shrugged. "I've had better times, that's for sure. It could have been worse and it was needed at the time. I have dealt with the time I spent in that life. I'm happy it's over now. I don't ever want to have to do that again, if I can help it."

She pulled back and touched his lips gently with her own before pulling back and looking at him. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for what you did for us. I can't imagine the horrors you went through, but I know if you hadn't the war could have turned out differently. So thank you."

Her words surprised him. Other than the official Ministry awards and of course Dumbledore during those years, he didn't think anyone had ever thanked him before.

He wasn't sure how to respond, so he said the only thing he could think of. "You're welcome." Then he kissed her again.

They spent the rest of the day coming together quite often like they had the night before. He did bring the dishes back, making her laugh at seeing the bits of dirt and grass on them. She assumed they ended up outside in the garden somewhere.

He helped her wash everything up, ending with him taking her again in the kitchen. Much to her delight. She escaped to get a shower, telling him he was welcome to the library while he waited on her to get done.

She found him reading the book she had just finished a few days before. He pulled her into his lap and they talked for a while. He told her how he spent his time while not dealing with bubble headed students at school.

He had invented several potions, and made improvements to several others. It was something he enjoyed and added to his income. She told him about her job at the Ministry, explaining how she absolutely loved it. Something she had been happy to find.

After a few more rounds of intense sex, he finally asked her about her divorce. Telling her that if she didn't want to talk about it, he understood.

She had smiled at him. Then told him about how it had been progressing so far, which was a bit slow for her taste. She told him about selling her house since Ron refused to move out, even after she took all the furniture she had bought.

She had no idea where he could be now that the sale had been finalized. She was letting the funds go to the mortgage company and the rest would be deposited in an account she recently started. She intended to pay Harry back with the profits, but didn't tell him that part.

He was silent, which made her start talking more. Telling him about different parts of her marriage over the years. She didn't sound bitter, just disappointed. What surprised him was that her disappointment was in herself.

She was disappointed that she let it go on for so long. Disappointed that she didn't leave him sooner. Disappointed at her obvious failure in choosing who she married and not knowing it would end badly.

He again didn't say much, though he couldn't believe she felt she had failed. Not one for pretty words or even that good at comforting people, he simply let her talk.

When she finally stopped talking for several minutes he spoke, choosing his words carefully, like he always did. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You were young. Young people make mistakes. It's part of life. You got out though, which is more than some people do. Some people just stay miserable while in a miserable situation. You were smart enough to know it was time to get out. Late or not, you were strong enough to leave, and smart enough to know it was time to do so. You shouldn't be upset with yourself for anything you did or how you did it."

She frowned at him, thinking over his words. "Maybe you're right. Thanks." She gave him a small smile. He was somewhat bewildered that he had made her feel better when all he did was point out the obvious.

He helped her make lunch, surprising her once again. She just wasn't used to anyone helping her do things. It wasn't anything special, just some thick sandwiches that they shared while sitting in silence. It was a comfortable silence, and she found she liked it.

He eventually had to take his leave. He needed some fresh clothes and she needed some time to think. She kissed him goodbye and watched him floo back to his home at the castle.

She puttered around for awhile, ending up back in the library reading. She found she couldn't retain what she was reading, so she put the book down after a bit.

She let her thoughts wander for a bit. She found she really liked him. He was great to talk to and he was a great lover. _Was she ready to start another relationship?_

She wasn't divorced yet, but she would be soon. She just had to be patient. But she wasn't getting out and seeing what all was out there if she settled into something with Snape.

_Did she really need to see what all was out there?_ She didn't really have that need to play the field like some people did. She just wanted something that made her happy. She was happy on her own, but she felt that with this dark man, she might be even happier.

Assuming he wanted what she did. She meant what she said before. She wanted a home and a family. That meant having kids one day. _Did he want kids? Did he even like kids? She had never seen him be anything but mean to the other students at school, but would he be different with his own kids?_

_Why was she thinking about kids anyway?_ _They hadn't even said they were dating yet._ _True, she needed to see if he could see them like that one day. In a relationship that went somewhere. Maybe having a family someday_. _But there was no need to rush things though, was there?_

Her thoughts swirled around in her head. Part of her wanted to know if his thoughts and goals matched hers. While the other part knew it was way too early to even be thinking about it.

She sighed as she went to make dinner. She was no closer to figuring her thoughts out after a few hours of thinking. She sat down and picked at her meal, but didn't eat much.

She was about to head upstairs to read in bed when there was a knock at her door. She frowned and went to see who it was.

Her heart started beating erratically when she saw who it was through the peep hole. She opened the door with a smile on her face and was instantly crushed against a hard chest as soft, but demanding lips met hers.

She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up. Kicking the front door closed as he carried her upstairs.

Severus had only been gone for a few hours, but he had missed her and couldn't resist coming back to her again so soon. He had tried to focus on a new potion he was working on, only it hadn't worked. After his cauldron had exploded on him for the second time, making him curse at his mistakes. Mistakes that even a second year student knew not to do, so he finally gave up.

He had joined the staff for a quick dinner, making those around him wonder what was up with him, then he was back in his chambers. He grabbed a fresh set of clothes, charming them to fit in his pocket, and was gone from the castle.

Now that he was back with her in his arms, he seemed more calm and focused again. He walked them into her room and started making love to her all over again.

Her gasps, moans, and sighs mixed with his groans and hisses. She screamed his name and he grunted hers. Then, they both fell asleep wrapped together. Both turning to each other a few times during the night, but neither felt that they had ever slept better the next morning.

***********************************************************************************

A/N: I hope you all like how this is going so far. More coming soon. Take care.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: ** Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. I love reading them all and seeing the different perspectives on my writing. Take Care and as Always Read and Review.  
_

_Special Thanks to my Beta, Kristine Thorne who is amazing at getting my chapters corrected as fast as she does.  
_

_**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing, still only playing with the fun characters that entertain me so._

_*******************************************************************************************  
_

**Chapter 7**

Severus went home again the next day. The weekend was just about over. She had to return to work on Monday, and he had his own work he had to do at the castle.

Hermione was somewhat glad to have him go, because not only were her thoughts chaotic, but she found she was somewhat sore after all the shagging they had done all weekend. Her body wasn't used to so much sex, nor was it used to just how energetic and enthusiastic their couplings were.

Her body needed a break. She had taken a mild potion to help relieve most of her soreness, but she still needed time to heal fully. Not that she was complaining, she had loved every single moment of it all.

Monday came and she went to work. Her day was long and by the end of it she was exhausted. Not surprising since she had used so much energy over the weekend with Snape.

She came home and set about making a small dinner for herself. She ate while standing at the window of the kitchen, watching the end of the sunset and admiring the colors that filled the sky. The pinks and oranges oddly soothing to her.

She cleaned up her mess and pulled out a book she had been wanting to read and settled down on the sofa to read. She was barely halfway thru the second chapter when she fell asleep.

She woke to find it was morning and she was still on the sofa. Sitting up, she found she was feeling much better after catching up on some much needed rest.

She got in the shower and was dressed while humming to herself. Her body no longer ached, so she just felt relaxed and energized. Stepping out and getting dry, she pulled on her robes for work.

Within minutes she was ready and on her way to work. The day seemed to go by quickly, and when she got home she again made dinner. She had been expecting something from Severus. Expected him to show up or at least send her a message. But he didn't.

She shrugged it off. She knew that she had been exhausted the day before so he probably hadn't gotten much work done and needed rest like she had. Today though she figured he was just tied up with his experiments. He would contact her tomorrow.

Three more days passed without a single word from him. She was annoyed at finding that it bothered her so much. _What did it matter that he didn't contact her in some way? _ They hadn't made any plans or promises. Maybe he wasn't interested in starting anything more permanent with her. Maybe he just wanted a nice shag over the weekend and was ready to move on.

Her annoyance turned to anger the more she thought about it. Five days. Five days with no word what so ever. _Was she just a shag? If so then....then....then that was just sad._ She decided at last.

She pushed the sadness away, focusing on her anger instead. She cleaned up the kitchen from her earlier dinner. Moving around the house, cleaning rooms that didn't need it as her anger grew.

She got to her bedroom and tore the sheets off her bed and replaced them with new ones. She had been holding off on doing so, letting his scent linger as a reminder. She carried the sheets down and dropped them in the washing machine. Muttering curses as she set the dials to wash.

She went back upstairs and took a shower. Washing away the remains of her day, but her anger was still with her. Rubbing herself dry with a towel, she smoothed on her scented lotion. Choosing one that smelled of strawberries and cream.

She opened her closet and looked through everything she had available. She settled on a dress in deep purple. The skirt was short and fitted, the neckline cut in a deep 'V' that showed off her cleavage with halter style straps, as well as showed off her shoulders. The whole thing was made of some clingy material that fit her like a glove.

Pulling it on, she added a pair of three inch pumps that matched it. She used her wand to fix her hair and make up. Going for a bold look that made her eyes pop with the dark eyeliner surrounding them.

She smiled at her reflection. She was going to go out tonight. She was not going to wait on him to come to her. She would go out and have fun. If she found some good looking guy to bring home, then so be it.

She hadn't made any promises to him, nor had he made any to her. He hadn't even bothered sending her a single note or tried to see her. Obviously, he didn't care one whit for her.

If he did, he would have the decency to have at least sent her an owl or his raven or something. She went downstairs and grabbed up her bag. Pulling what she needed from it and transferring it a matching purse she brought down with her.

Slipping the delicate black bag on her shoulder she grabbed her wand when she heard a knock at the door. Muttering a curse, she walked over and flung it open without even checking the peephole.

Her eyes were glittering as she took in the person standing on the other side of the door. His mouth was opened to speak but his words died as he took in her attire.

In all the years he had known her, he had never seen her wearing anything like she was now. True there were several years he hadn't seen her, but he still never thought she even owned a dress like that let alone actually wore it.

Severus brought his eyes back to hers and any desire he had pounding thru him at seeing how she was attired for the night died at the look of anger in her eyes. He frowned at her in confusion. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked.

She glared at him, her arms folded across her chest. "What's wrong? Why nothing. I was just on my way out. So if you don't mind..." She trailed off purposely.

Severus's frown deepened. "If nothing is wrong why do you look so angry? And why do I get the feeling you want me to leave?"

Hermione huffed out a breath. "Well nothing gets by you does it?" She sighed. "I don't want to fight so can we just do this...later or not at all?"

He stepped closer to her, her eyes falling to his hand which held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Lilacs. They were her favorite. She sighed again. _Damn him._

"Hermione, just tell me what's wrong? I thought you were happy over last weekend. Was I mistaken?" His black penetrating eyes searching hers.

Since he didn't seem to understand that she didn't want to talk to him right now, and since he wouldn't leave, she let him inside. Maybe if she just got this over with, he'd go. Then she could find a big bottle of something strong to drink down and make the ache inside her go away.

She walked off towards the kitchen, leaving him to close the door behind him. He was fighting the urge to growl at her for walking away. He didn't take kindly to people leaving before he was done.

He shut the door and followed her. His hands clenching around the flowers that were making him feel foolish now. He only bought them to make her smile, to show her that he did indeed have a heart.

He walked into the kitchen and found her drinking down a glass of water by the counter. "So are you going to tell me why you're so angry? I'm assuming you're angry at me."

She held her water in her hand, her fingers curled around the thick glass. "Very astute. Twenty points for Slytherin." She said sarcastically. Watching as his jaw set and this teeth started to grind. She fought a smirk at seeing him annoyed. She was glad she was annoying him, she was angry at him.

When he didn't speak she shrugged. "Fine. I was happy over the weekend. But I soon came to realize that you, the oh so great potions master, didn't obviously see the weekend the same way I did."

His annoyance turned to confusion. "What are you talking about? I enjoyed our weekend as well and was hoping to have more weekends like it."

She arched an eyebrow at him, mimicking his signature look. "Really? You have a funny way of showing it." She saw him frown and glance at the flowers in his hand in even more confusion.

She sighed. "Not the flowers. I mean by not even giving me a single thought all week. You didn't contact me once all week. Not even to say 'hey this was great, but I'm done, so bugger off.' I deserve more than just uncaring silence from you."

Realization dawned on him. He smiled gently at her. "Hermione, I didn't give you uncaring silence. I saw how confused you were by everything. I know you're not divorced yet, and didn't plan on this thing with me. I was trying to give you time to sort out your thoughts."

She frowned at him and he went on. "I wanted to come see you everyday this week. I wanted to just see you, talk to you. But I made myself stay away to give you time to figure out what you want. I don't want to push you or rush you into anything."

She was still annoyed, but her anger was fading. That made sense. She had needed time to sort out her thoughts. But they weren't sorted. They weren't any more sorted with his absence than they would have been with him here with her.

"Why didn't you at least write me to let me know that you weren't staying away on purpose to be mean or....because you were done with me? Let me know you were just giving me a little space to think?" She asked.

He walked over to her, lifting his hand to her cheek. "Maybe I should have. I'm sorry, but I'm kind of new to all of this. I'm not done with you Hermione. Far from it in fact. I just wanted you to be sure before this got out of hand and got too deep for you."

Her hand came up to cover his on her cheek. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure if this is right. I'm not sure if this is wrong either. The only thing I'm sure of is that I've missed you."

He smiled at her. "I've missed you too." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her heels adding to her height, but he was still several inches taller than her.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes, seeing her anger was gone. He sighed, making a mental note to not wait so long in contacting her again. He brought the flowers up and handed them to her.

She smiled at the soft scented blooms. "Lilacs are my favorite." She said softly, looking at the pretty flowers in her hand.

"I know. I heard you and Ms. Weasley...er...Mrs. Potter talking about them once during my class." He said just as softly.

She smiled at him again. That was several years ago, and he had remembered. _How incredible was that? _ "Thank you for the flowers. I'm sorry I was angry with you."

He shrugged. "I'm used to people being angry at me for one thing or another. I'm glad you're not angry anymore though. You know since you're dressed to go out, would you like to go somewhere with me?" His eyes locking onto her again.

She shook her head. "No." She saw his eyes flicker sadly for just a moment, and saw disappointment show in his face before he covered it up.

She smiled. "I'd like to stay in with you, if that's alright."

His black eyes showed his surprise and her smile grew as she slipped her arms around his neck. His velvety voice washed over her as he spoke. "If we stay in, you wont be wearing that dress for long."

She laughed softly, snuggling closer against him and leaning up on her toes, bringing her mouth next to his ear. "That was the idea." She whispered in his ear making him shiver against her.

He growled and with a slight turn of his head, crashed his lips against hers. A soft moan escaping her as he devoured her while sliding his hands down her slim body. He always tasted so good. Clean with a hint of the herbs and spices that he used to brew his potions.

He quickly picked her up, her legs wrapped around him, and caused her dress to ride up high on her milky thighs. He didn't break the kiss as he moved with her out of the kitchen and started up the stairs.

She pulled her arms away and pulled at the ties of her dress. Letting them fall and expose her breasts. He pushed her against a wall and tearing his lips from her, he latched onto one nipple. Her back arching as she moaned again.

His tongue swirled around it before biting it and making her gasp. He sucked it hard into his mouth, and her breath hitched in her throat at the feelings coursing thru her. He paid the second breast equal attention, making her moan again and dig her fingers into his silky hair.

She pulled at his shirt, finding the buttons and opening them quickly. She pulled it from his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her hands glided across his pale, muscled chest as her heels hit the floor beside them with two loud thumps. She felt him shift as he too kicked off his shoes.

He pulled her away from the wall and walked up a few more steps before finding her braced against something again. A muffled voice told them it was a portrait. Neither cared much, they were too wrapped up in each other. He pulled her toned legs from his waist and let them touch the steps, so the dress she wore would flutter to the floor.

As soon as she kicked it away, he pulled her legs around him again. The portrait seemed to have stopped complaining with her naked back pressed against it. All she had left on were her sapphire lace knickers.

She attacked his belt buckle, pulling it free and unbuttoning his pants, her fingers brushing his smooth abs. The slide of the zipper was loud as his mouth was moving on hers again. His tongue mating with hers fiercely. His pants hit the steps and he moved just enough to step out of them. They pulled his socks with them as he pulled his legs out of them.

He heard the portrait say something along the line of wishing it had hands to touch the silky skin pressed against its frame, so he moved farther up the steps. Her hands found the waist band of his boxers and pushed them down. He carefully stepped out of them, while climbing higher up the steps.

At the rate they were going they'd never get to her room. He pulled his mouth away. "I don't think we're going to make it to your bed Hermione." A shiver running thru her as his voice was even sexier than normal now that it was laced with his passionate desire to have her.

When he latched onto her neck, hitting that sensitive spot once again, she gasped. "I don't care. I need you inside me. Now." She panted out.

They were still several steps from the landing to the floor that held her room. He slowly brought them both down. Her back braced against the stairs, his body over hers as he kissed her again. In his haste to get her panties off of her, he ended up ripping them off of her. Making her smile at his intense need to have her, his need seeming to match the same one pounding thru her.

Her legs were around his waist again, and he vaguely heard the male portraits cheering him on, as he positioned himself at her opening. He heard a soft giggle and knew she heard the pictures as well. Since she didn't seem to care, he decided he didn't care either.

He entered her quickly, sliding into her moist heat until he filled completely. He hissed as he felt her surround him, hearing a sigh escape her as well. He took a moment to collect himself, to calm himself. Then he moved inside her.

Hermione moaned at each deep thrust of his hips, the steps digging into her back with the power of each one pushing her deeper against the wood. She cried out when he rotated his hips and brushed against her sweet spot.

Removing her legs from his waist, she arched up and met his thrust then pushed up the stairs. When her smiling eyes met his glittering ones, she grinned and beckoned him to follow her.

He smirked and scrambled to catch her. He caught her on top of the landing, and this time she didn't try to move away from him. This time she couldn't think past what his pounding thrusts were doing to her.

It wasn't long before she screamed his name as she exploded around him. His hips pistoning against her as he felt his own release coming upon him. He gave a final thrust and groaned out his own climax.

When they could breathe again, he lifted his head and stared down at her. "Good lord woman, you are just amazing." His sexy voice making her shudder and clench around him. He couldn't help his hips jerking inside her at the pulsing heat that still surrounded him.

She smirked up at him. "You're not bad yourself you know."

He picked stood up, helping her up as well, and they made their way to her bedroom. He had been wanting her all week and intended to show her how much. He had plenty of time to make up for and intended to start immediatly. She found she didn't mind a single bit.

************************************************************************************

A/N: More Lemony goodness. More coming soon so please Read and Review. Take care.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Thanks to all of you who are still sending in your reviews, I love reading them all. I'm especially glad that everyone enjoyed the lemons. Take Care.  
_

_Special Thanks to my beta, Kristine Thorne for getting all these chapters taken care of so very quickly and dealing with my many spelling and grammatical errors. You are an angel._

_**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, I don't own them. I'm merely playing with them for pure fun, and debauchery. _

**Chapter 8**

The two developed a routine. Hermione woke just about every morning to find Severus sound asleep next to her. There were a few mornings when she woke alone, but mostly she woke first.

She would take a moment to enjoy being snuggled against his pale, muscular frame. Breathing in his scent that was always filled with the herbs he worked with. She loved how he smelled.

Then, with a soft kiss to his lips, she would slip out of bed to go shower as he slept on. She would only be half way through her shower when he would join her and make love to her. She found that her days at work were much brighter after he made her cry out repeatedly in ecstasy before she had to face the daily grind of her job.

He would leave her to rewash with a smile and a soft kiss, then he would dress and slip down to the kitchen. By the time she was clean and dressed, she found he already had breakfast waiting on her.

She liked that he did this for her. It was new and amazing that she didn't have to do all the cooking. She found it interesting that she never said how she took her coffee, but he made it perfectly each morning. She knew he was a very observant person, but it still surprised her. Ron had never even gotten her coffee, let alone knew how to make it like she took it. But Severus knew that she liked two sugars in it. A dash of cream just to take the slight bite off the bitter flavor.

They would eat and talk a little about what they had planned for the day. She would gather up what she needed to take with her, and Severus would give her a searing kiss before he left. A few minutes later, after she calmed her racing heart, she would floo to work.

Her days seemed to fly by for the most part. Very few days dragged on for her and she decided that it was because she was happy. A rare thing for her, but she loved every moment of the warm feeling that surrounded her constantly.

She knew that Severus was a big factor in her new found happiness, but he wasn't the only reason. She had taken control of her life. She had removed the diseased portion that seemed to taint her very soul. That is how she saw Ron these days.

As a disease, an infection that she had let ravish her body and mind. But she had cut it out. Cured herself of the said infection, and now she was not only free, but happy as well. It had come with a price though.

Ginny. Ginny still wasn't speaking to her. Hermione hadn't tried to contact anyone else that lived at the Burrow since she left Ron. Ginny had been her best female friend, her sister. She had told Ginny so many things over the years. Ginny had confided in her as well.

The two would have been seen during their school days with their heads pressed close as they chatted away. Talking about things neither girl thought they could discuss with the boys.

Even after they had graduated, Ginny had still been a major part of her life. True, Hermione hadn't told her all the details of her marriage, but she had been ashamed. She didn't want to burden Ginny with her misery, nor had she wanted to admit she had made a mistake marrying her dear friend's brother.

Hermione had feared Ginny wouldn't understand. Feared Ginny would turn away from her if she ever learned that Hermione wasn't happy and was coming to hate her brother.

With how Ginny had been ignoring her when she was around had proved Hermione's fears correct. Harry was still his normal self with her, but it was Ginny that made Hermione sad. She had lost her best girl friend, lost her sister, and she needed her now more than ever.

Hermione maybe happy, but she was still confused as to what she should do about Severus. Part of her remembered how he had been a horrible man to her and her friends. Part of her knew that it was different now. She wasn't his student any more so he was no longer required to hate and torment her on principle alone.

But another part feared that she was getting in way too deep, way too quick. Already she hated it when he couldn't make it to see her. It was rare and he always sent his raven to let her know if he would be tied up for the whole night.

The project he was working on, a new potion he was trying to create, was taking up much of his time. Either he was stuck researching what he could do to make it work. Or he was trying to actually brew it. The brewing took hours at this stage. It might end up taking days later on before it was able to be left alone to simmer in the brewing process.

It was the nights he didn't come to see her that she found it hard to concentrate on what she was doing or reading. It bugged the living hell out of her. She had always been a very independent person. Had always craved some alone time to be just by herself and do what she wanted.

But he never made any demands on her time. If she wanted to read, he would read as well. Giving her the silence she needed to do so. He would sit quietly in a chair in the library or beside her on the couch and let her be while he did his reading. Usually more research for his potion he was creating.

Hermione found herself watching him while he read. Waiting for him to start to bother her for...well something, anything. But he never did. The only time he interrupted her reading was if he heard her stomach growl, then he would either take her to dinner or go start making it himself or ask her if she wanted to help him make dinner.

Other than food, he only interrupted her if she yawned more than three times within an hour. Then he would pull the book from her grasp, remind her that it was getting late, and then he would take her to bed. Sometimes he'd make love to her before they fell asleep, and other times he just held her.

All of this just seemed to confuse her more. She would never have pegged him for being a sweet man. It wasn't just the things he did while at her home. He brought her things too. Flowers, a bouquet of fresh herbs to cook with or to simply set around the house, which she found she loved getting more than the flowers. Even books he felt she might like to read. It was all unnerving to her. She wasn't used to any of this.

She wasn't sure if Severus was just spoiling her rotten, or if Ron had just been that awful to her. Either way, it still just puzzled her more and more. The kicker of it all, was that she saw that Severus knew he was throwing her off balance with his gifts and gestures.

She would almost swear it annoyed her, but she loved it all too much to really be annoyed by it. She loved that he was doing these things for her, she was just waiting for him to pull the rug out from underneath her. To start showing her what she truly expected from him based on what she had experienced in her marriage to Ron.

One night, a few weeks after the night she had been angry at him for his lack of contact with her, Severus had arrived at her home. She had set the floo to allow him to come and go as he pleased.

He had arrived and before she could do more than smile at him, he had whisked her in his arms and up the stairs. Both of them allowing their clothes to drop wherever they fell in their haste to get naked. Arriving at her bedroom very naked, and eager to touch and taste one another. It had taken several hours before either of them wanted to try to leave the bed.

They had gone downstairs, still naked, and rummaged around for something to eat. Glad to have several days of leftover in the fridge. With a couple of plates filled with a combination of small amounts of spaghetti, some shrimp and pasta with a cream sauce, fried chicken legs, steamed veggies, and mashed potatoes, they headed back to her room.

They each picked from both plates, each plate having different things to choose from. After they were full, Severus cleared the dishes, sending them down to the sink to wash themselves. They had curled together and Severus had read to her from one of her favorite novels.

She had smiled as she closed her eyes and listened. His voice washing over her and relaxing her more than she ever thought possible. She had fallen asleep listening to his voice more than his words.

Ginevra Weasley-Potter apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place the following morning. Harry had been on her for a long time now to talk to Hermione. It had been months since the two had really talked. A little over five months to be exact.

When she first heard that Hermione had left Ron, she had tried to be understanding of it all. Only she hadn't really understood what had suddenly happened between the couple. She had thought everything was good between them. Hermione had certainly never complained before.

Then after Hermione had left, Ginny had tried to stay out of it. Knowing it was between two people that she loved dearly. Only Ginny hadn't been able to stay out of it for long. Only a few weeks to be exact.

Hermione had suddenly cleaned out all the furniture and things the couple had acquired over the years. Leaving Ron with next to nothing. All he had left was the clothes in his closet and the quidditch memorabilia that Hermione had given him over the years.

Ron had everything he had worked hard to collect over the last several years just taken from him. Ginny had been upset when she found her brother didn't even have a bed to sleep in. She had been utterly livid when she found out Hermione was just selling the house out from under Ron too.

Ron had been kind enough to leave the house in Hermione's name since it had been a bit of a present to her. It was the house Hermione had wanted even though Ron could barely afford it. But to just sell it when Ron was still living there was just too much.

She had been spending a lot of time with Ron. She bought him something things so he could live there, but now everything had been moved out. The house was now owned by a young married couple that was having a baby.

Then, to hear that Hermione had kept every dime that was made from the house. That had been the last straw. Ron had all but paid off the house and Hermione wasn't sharing any of the profits.

Ginny never would have believed Hermione to be such a money grubbing hussy had she not heard about it from Ron directly. Ron hadn't wanted to tell her either. Ginny had practically had to drag it out of him.

She had heard about the house, and finally heard the real reason that Hermione had left Ron. She was now and had been cheating on Ron for quite some time now. Ron had caught her even. That was why she left him. To be with this man instead of Ron. Plus, she hadn't wanted to face everyone when they learned the truth.

Ginny hadn't been able to speak to Hermione for quite some time with what she was doing to her brother. But this was the final straw. She had all but broken Ron. Now that she had taken some time to calm down about it, she was here to confront the bitch about it all.

When she first arrived in the empty kitchen, Ginny had sighed. No coffee was made, so it was easy to assume that Hermione was still in bed. It was Saturday and Hermione didn't have to work today.

_Well, the cheating wench was about to be rudely awakened._ Ginny thought as she paused long enough to go ahead and be nice by starting the coffee pot. She had been raised right. She had proper manners. Since she was arriving unannounced at an early hour, it was the least she could do. Granted it was Harry's house and Ginny could come and go as she pleased. But that wasn't the point.

_In fact,_ Ginny thought as she slowly made her way up the stairs, _I may have Harry kick the two faced woman out. Harry wouldn't be okay to learn that his precious Mione was nothing more than a whore. He would kick her out without her having to say a word about it. _Ginny was sure of it.

Ginny paused at seeing the clothes strewn across the stairs, but didn't take much time to study them. This just added more fuel to what Ron had told her. This just proved him right. Hermione was cheating on him.

Ginny got to Hermione's bedroom door that was only slightly ajar. She took a deep breath and pushed it open. What she saw made her freeze even though she had been expecting it. She saw Hermione sound asleep, quite naked, resting her head against a very pale and muscular chest. _Ron was right, the hussy._ Ginny thought, unable to take her eyes away from Hermione for several moments as anger coursed thru her.

She finally tore her dagger shooting eyes from Hermione, and looked at her bedmate. A gasp escaping her as she took in the man's face. The nose alone would have tipped her off, along with the dark hair. But seeing the whole face, relaxed now in sleep, was utterly shocking.

It was her gasp that made Severus stir. Too many years being a spy had taught him the benefits of sleeping lightly. The small sound was all it took for those years of training to come back in an instant.

His wand was instantly in his hand and he was sitting up and pointing it at the intruder. Hermione had been all but thrown off of him with his quick moments, and was now rubbing her head where it had banged against his shoulder when he sat up forcefully.

The only thing that stopped Severus from throwing the first hex he could think of, was realizing several things in no more than a few nano-seconds. First, he was in Hermione's room and not his own. Second, the intruder wasn't armed. Third, the intruder wasn't some masked foe, but one of Hermione's friends.

Severus frowned in confusion. "Mrs. Potter?" He asked, taking in her suddenly frightened look. Glad that the sheets were covering him from the waist down.

Hermione stopped rubbing her head and muttering curses as she heard Severus speak. She opened her eyes and saw Ginny's scared expression as she stared at her old potion's professor. Hermione frowned pulling the sheets back over her body to cover her nakedness. "Ginny?"

Both Severus and Hermione watched in shock as Ginny's expression went from fright to disgust as her eyes shifted away from Severus to Hermione. Ginny sneered at the woman she had called a friend for so long.

"Well, well, well. I see you didn't waste any time Hermione. How long has she been shagging you Professor? I can't imagine long since Ron didn't know about you too. Or were you just one of many?" Ginny said with malice tainting her normally pretty voice.

Hermione sat dumbfounded for several moments as Ginny's words washed over her. She felt Severus stiffen and heard a hiss escape him. She snapped out of stunned silence when she saw his wand twitch in his hand like he was about to curse Ginny after all.

Hermione rested her hand on Severus's wand and gently made him lower it. Her chocolate eyes, now wide in her shock and showing a hint of pain, were locked on Ginny.

Hermione swallowed. "Ginny, what are you talking about?"

Ginny laughed scornfully, anger at her making her say things she normally never would. "I'm talking about you being nothing but a whore, Mione. A money-grubbing little whore."

Severus growled and went to lift his wand again, but Hermione stopped him again. She met his dark eyes and shook her head. Hermione knew this wasn't like Ginny. This was more than Ginny just being angry at Hermione for leaving her brother. Something was wrong.

"Ginny, can you give me a minute to get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen to sort this out. I have no clue why you would call me a whore, but I can assure you I am anything but." Hermione said, doing her best stay calm.

Ginny sneered again. "Fine. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. You have ten minutes or I'm leaving." She met Snape's eyes and added a bit more to her rant. "Alone."

She flounced away and Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples. _Barely awake and she already had a headache brewing. _ She felt her eyes stinging at her dear friends words, but pushed the tears away for now. They do her any good anyway.

Severus brought her face around to his. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, his calm voice belying the rage burning inside him at the redhead's comments_. How dare she call Hermione a whore? How dare she imply that all Hermione cared about was money? Hermione was the kindest, and most caring person he knew. People like that were not money hungry._

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, I'll be fine. Do you mind giving us some privacy to sort this out?"

His black eyes took in the strain around her mouth and chocolate and caramel eyes. "I don't mind. But are you sure that's a wise move? She obviously isn't your friend if she can say such cruel things to you."

Hermione's chin trembled as she fought the stinging in her eyes again. "Would you believe she was? One of my best friends in fact."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her softly on the lips. "I know. I used to get on to you both quite frequently about talking in my class. Remember?"

Hermione gave him a tiny smile. "I remember. Couldn't get us to shut up and now seven years later, the first words I've heard from her in months is that she thinks I'm a whore." Hermione shook her head, sad at how life was turning out.

Severus stroked her cheek softy. "You're not a whore Hermione. If I hear her call you one again, I can't be held responsible for what I do to her."

Hermione's smile grew just a tad. "All the more reason for you to give us some privacy. I'm sure she'll say it again at least once down there. She has a bit of a temper when it's riled this bad. I have no clue why she even thinks I'm one, but I'm sure the stupid prat I married is the cause."

Severus's black eyes seemed to darken even more, but he held his tongue. He watched as she got up and pulled on the first set of clothes she could find. A pair of blue jean cut offs that hugged her rear in a very nice way, he noticed, and a plain white t-shirt. He wondered if he should point out that her nipples were visible thru it.

But she was gone before he had a chance to say a word. He shrugged with a small smile and leaned back against her pillows. Taking a moment to think. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, so he took a quick shower and dressed. Deciding to sit on the stairs, just in case this got ugly

*****************************************************************************

_A/N: People have been wondering about how Ginny might take all of this so that's why this chapter came in. Hope you liked it. More coming soon. Take Care._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Thanks you everyone who sent their reviews. Still loving them all. I totally agree that Ron sucks and deserves to have something very bad happen to him in return for all that he has done. I'm just not sure what that something might be yet, I do have a few ideas in mind, but still not convinced it bad enough. I am open to suggestions though. Lol  
Hope you like how the fight with Ginny and Hermione turned out. As always Read and Review. Take Care.  
_

_Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my awesome beta, for doing a great job on these chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the enjoyment of playing with Hermione and Severus. They are too much fun putting in odd situations._

**Chapter 9**

Hermione had descended the stairs and was now sitting in her kitchen, staring at Ginny. Ginny was drinking a cup of coffee, ignoring Hermione and looking out the window while standing at the counter. Neither had spoken yet.

Hermione sighed and walked over to find two cups and filled them with coffee. Making one how she knew Severus took it, with one teaspoon of sugar and no cream, she flicked her wand and vanished it to him. Knowing the cup would find him eventually. She figured he hadn't stayed in her room, instead was somewhere close. Probably just outside the kitchen door listening, if she knew him. Once a spy, always a spy.

She knew Ginny hadn't placed silencing spells, and debated doing so herself. But decided against it as she fixed her own coffee. The man was too smart for his own good. He could probably break through her spells like they weren't even there.

Finally, deciding to just get this thing started, Hermione spoke. "So, would you care to explain to me why you had to bust into my room and start insulting me before I even had any coffee? I haven't heard from you in months and this is how you decide to break the silence between us?"

Ginny glared at her. "What do you expect? He's my brother. I love him. How could you do that to him Mione?"

Hermione cocked her head. "Do what exactly? Obviously he's told you something, so what was it?"

Ginny sat down at the table in the kitchen. "I know you got some whim to leave Ron and took everything. You left him with no furniture, and then you go and sell the house out from under him. Explain that one first, why don't you."

Hermione sighed, taking a seat as well. "Yes, I took the furniture. Yes, I sold the house. Not that it's really any of your business, but it was mine. He wouldn't leave, so my lawyer said I could sell it. It was in my name."

Ginny scoffed. "Sure it was in your name. He bought you that house. You wouldn't let him buy any other house. He bought you the furniture too. But that didn't mean you could just take it all. What about his share of the profits from the sale? Where you planning on sharing those, or just keeping it like everything else?"

Hermione stared at Ginny. _That lying little weasel._ "First off Ginny, I bought the furniture. I sold it all and gave Harry the money to help pay off the debt that Ron created. Second, I bought the house. Ron didn't choose it, I did. Ron didn't drop a dime towards it, I did. It was all me. I paid the mortgage, and I paid the bills. I put food on the table, food I bought with my money and cooked with my two hands. The little prick couldn't even lift a finger to help me out with any of the housework or money it took to support it. All he did was blow his money on stupid crap and quidditch things."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's funny. That's exactly what he said. He paid all the bills and all you did was spend all your money on yourself, minus the memorabilia you bought him. Why should I believe you over him?"

Hermione laughed. "I haven't bought him anything pertaining to that asinine sport since we were in school together. All that junk is from him buying it. Ginny I hate that stupid game. Why do you think I was so angry that he blew the ten thousand galleons I saved up with my money and got us in debt for another ten thousand with Harry over tickets to the world cup and training camp? Twenty thousand galleons. That's where the profits went Ginny. The profits of the house replaced what he blew on a dumb game that I can't stand."

Ginny paused for a moment. Ron told her that he spent the money on a vacation that Hermione wanted to go on. _Hermione hated quidditch, they all knew that. Ron knew it too. Hermione has to be lying._ "Okay, lets put that aside for now, though I know that house was worth more than twenty thousand galleons. What about you cheating on Ron all these years? You're not even divorced and had Snape in your bed."

Hermione sighed again. "Ginny, you know me. I would never have cheated on Ron. I was faithful to him from the moment we started dating. Hell, even before we made it official I didn't see anyone other than him. He was the first man I slept with. Severus is only the second."

Ginny shuddered. She still couldn't believe Hermione was sleeping with Snape. "That can't be true because Ron said he caught you in bed with another man and that's why you left him. To be with this other man. To not have to face us when we learned the truth."

Hermione got up to refill her coffee, figuring Severus needed a refill as well. She tapped her wand to the pot, watching the black liquid go down, and knew he had indeed needed a fresh cup with how much coffee disappeared. She hoped he didn't mind it black. She wasn't going out there with sugar and a spoon for him.

She was filling her own cup when she saw the sugar vanish along with a spoon for just a moment before it reappeared. It made her smile. Obviously he wouldn't take it black.

She sat back down with Ginny. "Gin, how can we have been friends for so long and you not know me at all? I wouldn't hide from my mistakes, assuming I made one like that. Did I try to hide my relationship with Severus?"

Ginny snorted. "It's kind of hard to when you're both naked in bed together with me standing there seeing it first hand."

Hermione fought for patients. "Gin, be reasonable. I haven't tried to hide anything. If I was, I would have locked my door just in case. I would have silenced the room. I would have made him leave the moment I knew someone was here. I wouldn't have gone out to dinner with him so many times down in Diagon Alley. I would be trying to give you some lame excuse about it only being a one time thing. I'd be begging you to keep it a secret."

Hermione took a breath. "I'm not doing any of those things. I've been sleeping with him since….three weeks ago. I don't care who you tell either. Hell, I'll floo your mother right now if it makes you happy and let her know I'm sleeping with him." She said after counting backwards to make sure her time line was correct. "If I didn't hide Severus, why would I hide any of the others? There were no others. I never cheated on him. Now Ron, I'm not so sure about, and I don't even care. I just want out."

Ginny's mind was turning over all of this information. "Did you want out to be with Snape?"

Hermione smiled. "You know I had a crush on him for years, Gin. But I didn't even run into Severus again until the night I served Ron the divorce papers."

Ginny lifted her chin. "You didn't even let Ron try to talk to you that night. That was all he wanted. He wanted you back and you wouldn't even hear him out."

Hermione laughed again. "He had a funny way of showing that he was pining for me. I found him in a brothel that night. He was upstairs, after leaving one of the girls. Like he had been doing several nights a week for at least a month. So yeah, I left without talking to him, but can you blame me?"

Ginny paused. "You found him in a whore house?" Ginny shook her head, refusing to believe that. "No. He was at home when you served him. He was not in a brothel. I refuse to believe this garbage Mione. You're just trying to turn me to your side."

Hermione shook her head. "Ginny what do I have to do to prove it to you? Take a truth serum? There is a potions master in this house. I'm sure he can get me some Veritaserum if I asked him too. Hell, I'm sure I could brew my own in a pinch too. Do you want to see the pensieves of it all? I'll pull the memories out right in front of you so you don't doubt if they're real or think they've been tampered with."

Hermione's voice was getting louder the longer she spoke. "What do you want Ginny? Tell me. Because if you call me a liar, or a whore again, I swear I might just save Severus the trouble and hex you myself."

Ginny sat there quietly, missing the slight chuckle coming from outside the door. _Hermione wouldn't offer to do any of that if she was lying._ She looked up at Hermione. She knew had it been anyone but Ron that told her these things she would have snatched them bald after hexing them repeatedly.

Hermione heard the chuckle and knew Severus had heard what she said. She fought a smile, knowing it wouldn't help her case if Ginny saw it. She knew before that Severus would have been listening and the chuckle just confirmed it. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed about it or not.

At the moment she was more focused on Ginny. She saw Ginny thinking about all she had said. Knew Ginny had to at least somewhat believe her with her offering to show a pensieve or use Veritaserum to prove herself true.

When Ginny still didn't say anything for several minutes, Hermione sighed. "I'll be right back."

Ginny watched Hermione get up from her chair and walk out the door. Hermione saw Severus seated on the stairs opposite the kitchen door. She smirked at him as he watched her move over to him.

She gave him a small smile before moving past him on the stairs. She heard him following her, but didn't look back at him. She was on a mission.

She went into her room and dug through her closet. She heard him lean against her door jamb, the slight squeak giving him away. She continued to dig without speaking.

Severus had a feeling he knew what she was looking for. "Are you really going to go to this much trouble to prove your innocence of her accusations? Is it worth the trouble? You'd think that if she were your friend, really your friend, she'd take your word. I've never known you to lie before."

Hermione kept digging. She laughed triumphantly when she found what she was looking for. She turned with the large stone bowl in her hands. Her gaze met his unsure one. "Yes its worth it. Ginny has been my friend for more years than I care to count right now. It's her brother. I'm sure that if it was someone saying something like this about Harry, I'd want proof too."

At his confused look she smiled softly and explained. "Harry is my family. He is like a brother to me. He's really the only family I have left. Of course I'd demand proof. So if I have to give her proof, then so be it. If Ginny and I never recover from this, at least she'll know the truth."

He nodded, still not fully understanding, but then he had never had anyone that he cared for, family wise, like Hermione. If she felt the need to prove herself then he wouldn't question it. "Okay then. Would you like me to carry that for you?"

She walked over and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "No, I have it. But thanks. I'm sorry our weekend got interrupted with this. I'm sorry you've been kind of banned from the kitchen so far today too. I'm sure you would like some breakfast."

Severus shrugged. "You sent me coffee, so I'm good for now. Thank you for that, and the refill. If you need the serum, I have some in my private office at Hogwarts. Just let me know and I'll go get it."

She grinned at him, sending him a wink before walking past him to go back down the stairs. He followed, stopping her before she went inside. "Do you want me to go and give you some real privacy?"

He knew memories were private. She may have told him things, he may have over heard some things this morning, but even he knew he didn't know everything about her marriage. These pensieves might give him more information than she wanted him to have. He wouldn't see it, but he might hear Ginny talk about what she had seen.

She shook her head. "I have nothing to hide. You can stay if you'd like and listen in. Or go read in the library. Don't feel like you have to stay though. If you want to go, then go. I wont mind either way."

His eyes were staring into hers, trying to read her. Seeing she meant it he gave her a small smile. "I'll stay if you don't mind." He still wanted to stay close just in case. He still wasn't sure that he trusted Ginny not to try something. Not after what the redhead said this morning to a person who was supposed to be a good friend of hers.

"Okay. If you want to come in for…well anything, then feel free. I won't mind, and I don't care if Ginny does." She said in a low voice just before she pushed open the door and carried the stone bowl into the kitchen.

Ginny saw Hermione walk in with the bowl and knew what it was. Ginny stood, her arms folded across her chest. "Mione, you don't have to show me anything. I guess it doesn't really matter."

Hermione set the bowl down on the table. "Do you believe me?" Hermione asked as she drew out her wand, ready to pull the memories out for Ginny.

Ginny sighed. "I don't know. He's my brother, Mione."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to make Ginny think any less of Ron. But she didn't want Ginny to believe the awful things Ron said about her either. "I know he is Gin. I'm not trying to make you hate him, I just want you to see I'm not a money grubbing whore. I'm not trying to cheat him out of anything either. I just want to be free of a bad situation."

Hermione thought back quickly over the years. She selected a memory and pulled it free. It was of a fight Hermione and Ron had years ago. Hermione had complained that Ron never helped with the bills or housework, that she had to pay for the house on her own, that all he ever used his money on was for the same old junk.

Ginny stared at the silvery liquid that Hermione pulled from her temple, watched as she transferred it into the bowl. Ginny heaved a sigh, knowing that if Hermione was willing to go thru all of this then her words had to be true.

Ginny braced herself and walked over to the bowl. With barely a glance and a touch she was sucked into the memory. Hermione could have joined her, but let Ginny see it on her own. Ginny was trapped in the memory for a good twenty minutes.

Hermione heard her gasp a few times, saw the sadness etched in her friends face and knew she finally understood. Or at least was starting to understand. It had been a nasty fight. One where Ron had stormed out and not returned until later in the evening. It had been a Saturday.

Hermione remembered Ron walking in hours later and just sat down to flip thru a new magazine he had gotten while he was out. Then demanded to know when Hermione was going to make dinner. He hadn't apologized or even acknowledged the earlier fight.

Hermione had spent the day cleaning up the huge mess Ron had left behind and then he had wanted her to make dinner. Hermione hadn't been able to take a break all day. But she hadn't complained, she had just nodded and started making dinner. A small sigh had been her only sound in the silent room.

Ginny came out of the memory and looked at Hermione. Her eyes showed her anger. If Ron had done that to her instead of Hermione, Ginny would have yelled at him more and told him to make his own damn dinner. Ginny wouldn't have cleaned up his mess either.

Hermione didn't say a word while removing the first memory and putting it back in her head, instead she pulled out the memory of her their final fight and what made Hermione leave him. The vacation money getting spent on quidditch.

Next, came the memory of Hermione moving her things out. Hermione had commented several times that the furniture was hers, bought and paid for with her money. She even had the receipts still showing her signatures on them and showing her bank account the money had been pulled from. Ron had not been on that account.

Ginny came out of that memory and immediately went into another. This one of Hermione talking to the lawyer about not being able to get him served and what the divorce should entail. The lawyer saying that Hermione was being more than generous by not draining the accounts that still had money in them. She had only taken half of it, though it had all been hers.

Then, she poured in the one with the private detective she had hired. The report of what Ron had been doing with his time since Hermione had hired him. She heard Ginny gasp again, knowing she was hearing about all the brothel visits.

Hermione decided not to show her the actual memory of her serving Ron with his papers. She didn't want Ginny to question why Severus had been there, or why she had kissed him.

Ginny finally came out of the last memory and had tears in her eyes. Over an hour had passed, closer to two hours in fact. Hermione never heard a sound from outside the door, and wondered if Severus was still listening in.

Ginny looked over at Hermione with horror on her face. "Mione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know he…god you must hate me. I know I didn't see anything about the men, but I don't need to. I believe you. If you didn't lie about any of this, why would you lie about the rest? I'm so sorry." Tears were spilling down Ginny's cheeks.

Hermione sighed and walked over to her friend. "Gin, I don't hate you. I've told you many times over the years, you're like my sister. I don't blame you for taking his side in this."

Ginny sniffed. "I said such horrible things to you upstairs. How can you just forgive me for that?"

Hermione smiled. "Because I love you, Gin. Besides, now I have a freebie when I really do something really stupid and need you to forgive me for it."

Ginny laughed softly as she hugged Hermione back. "My brother is a prick. I love him, don't get me wrong, but he's still a prick. He didn't deserve you. I can't believe you let him get away with all of that crap."

Hermione laughed gently. "I know. I can't believe it either. But it's over with. I just want out. I'll be free of him soon enough and then he can make someone else miserable. So are we…okay?"

Ginny nodded. "If you want us to be. I should at least be expected to apologize a few more times before you forgive me." Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh god. I said…to Professor Snape. Hermione, he's going to kill me."

Hermione started laughing again, this time a full laugh. "Gin, if he hasn't come in here yet and cursed the hell out of you, I'm sure you're safe. You might want to apologize though. One of many?"

Ginny hung her head. "Mione I'm so sorry for that. I promise, if ever someone says anything bad against you, I'll believe in you without even questioning it."

Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't ask for blind faith like that. I don't mind you questioning me, but don't come in before I've even had any coffee and call me a whore. Deal?"

Ginny grinned. "Deal. So now what? Bloody hell, I'll bet Ron told mom too. I'll go over there and explain things for you. Mom will be so mad at Ron when she learns what he did."

Hermione shrugged. "Gin you don't have to do that. I just hope you'll stop avoiding me and it won't be another six months before I see you."

"It wont be. I promise you that. I'll come back and you should come over. The kids miss you." Ginny paused. "Kids. Did Ron lie to us about that too? That it was your fault why you two never had any?"

Hermione nodded taking another sip of her now cooling coffee. "He didn't want us to have any kids yet, even though I did. He couldn't tell his mom that so he blamed me and my job for it."

Ginny nodded and then grinned impishly. "So are you and Snape going to have kids one day?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as her mind raced. _Crap, he's probably still listening._ Hermione chose her words carefully, trying to act nonchalant about it to avoid the subject. "Gin, it's only been three weeks since we met up again."

She saw the impish gleam brighten and fought a groan. Gin wasn't letting this go. "You know three weeks or not, if you two have been doing anything what I saw upstairs, you just might…"

Hermione changed subject quickly. "I'm starved, did you want to stay for breakfast with me and Severus?" Hermione was praying Severus didn't hear it or at least didn't figure out where Ginny was going with that. It didn't take a genius to follow her train of thought.

Ginny sighed. "No, I have to get back to the kids. Harry is watching them right now, so no telling what trouble they're getting into."

Ginny looked towards the door. She did need to apologize to the man though. She walked over to the door and opened it, wondering if he had left or not. She saw him sitting on the stairs staring at her with his normal annoyed look on his face.

Ginny swallowed, realizing that neither woman had placed a silencing spell on the room. Which meant he had probably heard every word that had been spoken. _Bugger_. Ginny thought.

Ginny swallowed again, feeling like she was twelve years old and was back at school facing him in detention. She forced her eyes to stay on his glittering black ones, even though she really wanted to look anywhere but at him. "Professor Snape…I'm sorry for what I said upstairs. I…I shouldn't have said it. I hope you accept my apology sir."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. She responded exactly as if she was still his student. He fought a smirk. "I believe, Mrs. Potter that you owe Hermione the apology."

Ginny flushed. Still feeling like she was only twelve years old. "Yes sir. I did apologize to her, but I owed you one as well. I shouldn't have said you were one of many or said anything about you two shagg…" Ginny trailed off as a blush started to rise on her cheeks again. "I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at Ginny and covered her mouth to hold in a giggle. Severus met Hermione's eyes and she saw the slight amusement dancing in them. But when he looked back at Ginny the amusement faded to replaced with his familiar scowl.

He opened his mouth, ready to blast her for what all she had said, but Hermione coughed softly. Ginny looked back at her friend, missing Snape looking at Hermione curiously for interrupting.

She smiled softly at the two of them and met Snape's gaze again. Her message clear in her brown eyes. Severus rolled his eyes, but since Ginny was still looking at Hermione she missed it as well.

Severus sighed, bringing Ginny's eyes back to his. _If this was what she wanted, then he would do as she had silently asked of him, he didn't have to like it though. _"I guess you're forgiven Mrs. Potter. Hopefully you will think before you speak in the future." He couldn't resist throwing that in.

Ginny nodded and muttered something about needing to get going. Hermione hugged her again and with a crack Ginny was gone.

Hermione looked at Severus with a grin. "Thank you for letting her off the hook."

Severus stood up and walked the few steps over to her, slipping his arms around her waist. "I only did what you seemed to want. I still think I should have hexed her."

Hermione brought her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you didn't. It might have been awkward when she visited again if you had."

Severus smirked. "It would have been entertaining though." Hermione let her laugh she had been holding in free.

The couple went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast together. Severus didn't speak much as they cooked, his thoughts were on what all he had heard. Hermione wanted children. She had wanted them before with the redheaded moron, and she still wanted them.

He was curious as to what her thoughts really were when Ginny had asked about the two of them having any one day. She had avoided answering and had just pawned the question off. _ Would he want to have kids with her if she wanted them with him? _He didn't know. He had never thought about having any kids before.

He pushed his thoughts away for now and finished helping her cook. He could always think on it later. They ate breakfast and finished their weekend together without any more interruptions.

************************************************************************************

_A/N: Hope you all liked it. More coming soon. As always Read and Review. Take Care._


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. First off, I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. Internet and router issues kind of are to blame. So here is 10 and I'll try to get 11 up soon too. I'm sorry for not responding to everyone's reviews yet. That is next on my priority list. I just wanted to get this posted first._

_Hope everyone likes how this is going so far. I did get to read a few reviews but haven't responded yet, and to those I've read and seen the concerns, let me explain. I don't mean that Ron should have something bad happen that either Hermione or Snape cause. More like karma comes and kicks his butt. Something along the lines of his parents learn what a bastard he is and kick him out. Or he gets a prostitute knocked up and is forced to marry her. Gets some wizarding VD and needs Snape's help to cure it and has to grovel a bit. Something non-violent like that. Any ideas will be welcome since I really don't know that I like mine._

_**Special Thanks: **To Kristine Throne for the excellent Beta works she has done. I k__now I write long chapters and tend to give gender changes by mistake by calling Snape a she or Hermione a he. So thanks for catching all my errors._

_As Always Read and Reveiw. Take Care._

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks later, Ron was sitting at the bar of Madame Laura's again. He was angry and depressed. Ginny had popped by to see him last week at the Burrow and started to rant at him.

That had been bad enough, but the real problem was that his mother and father had been sitting in the kitchen within hearing distance. So they heard it all. Not that Ron or Ginny had been aware of that when they started yelling at each other.

"I can't believe you lied to us Ron." Ginny yelled at him. "How could you treat Hermione that way?"

Ron wasn't sure what all Ginny knew so he had played dumb. "What on earth are you talking about Ginny?"

Ginny glared at him. "Don't try that crap on me Ronald Weasley. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You lied to us. You told us Mione was cheating on you. She didn't cheat on you once while you were together."

"You told us that she took the stuff from the house that you paid for, sold the house you bought, and acted like you were the victim in this whole mess." Ginny ranted at him, her eyes flaming in her anger.

Ron sighed. "Look Gin, you have no idea what you're talking about. You weren't there. I can't believe you're taking her side in this. She just tells you that she didn't do it and you just believe her. Thanks little sister. Nice to know where your loyalties lie."

Ginny huffed out a breath. "You daft prat, I didn't just take her word for it. I went to her house and called her all sorts of nasty and vile names. She told me her side of things, and I stayed on your dumbass side. She offered to take Veritaserum or show me a pensieve. Would you let me see your memories of your marriage? Would you offer to take a truth serum?"

Ron glared at her, while thinking fast. Thinking fast was never his strong suit. "I shouldn't have to prove myself to you or anyone. I'm your brother. I thought you loved me. I thought you believed in me. Just because she offered doesn't mean she would have done it. She offered just to make herself look good."

Ginny smirked at him. _She had to at least give it to him for trying. _"Sure she offered it to make herself look good. Why didn't I think of that?" She said sarcastically.

Ron smiled, missing the sarcasm in his sister voice. "Good, glad you see things correctly now. I think you owe me an apology."

Ginny gaped at him. _Her brother really was a moron sometimes._ "Ron, you stupid git, I was being sarcastic. Do you really think I would just take her word for it on something like this? She showed me."

Ron's smile faded. "What do you mean she showed you?"

Ginny sighed. "Ron, she showed me the pensieves."

Ron scoffed, trying to keep things in his favor. "She could have tampered with them, faked them. It's been known to happen. We are magical people after all."

Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's kind of hard to fake or tamper with them when she pulled them directly from her temple in front of me and dropped them in the bowl immediately afterward."

Ron was trying to think of some way to argue, but he couldn't. He hadn't been the best student so he didn't know all the ways to tamper with memories.

With his silence Ginny went on. "She showed me how she bought the house, that you didn't even want to help her pick it out. She showed me that she paid for everything. Everything Ronald. Bills, food, everything. You blew your paychecks and never helped once. You made her do all the cooking, and cleaning while you sat on your lazy arse."

Ron was slowly turning red as he started to get angry, but Ginny didn't let that bother her and went on. "That vacation you claimed you spent your hard earned money on, was actually her money that she saved without your help. And you blew it on quidditch. Everyone knows she hates quidditch. You didn't even discuss it with her before you spent the money either. You didn't care that she wouldn't like it. You did it because you're selfish Ron."

Ron stayed silent as his face continued to get redder and redder. Ginny took a breath and just kept on ranting. "Yes, she moved out all the stuff in the house. Stuff she paid for. Yes, she sold the house. But you refused to leave and that was her only option to get you out of it."

At this point Molly and Arthur were standing in the doorway looking shocked. Ginny barely glanced at them before speaking again. "You even blamed her for you not having any kids. You didn't want any. She did, but you made her keep taking her potions Ron. You lied to us about everything. All this time we thought you were trying to find a way to talk to her, to get her back, though we had no clue why you'd want to if she was that bad, but instead you were visiting whore houses."

Molly gasped. "Ronald Weasley. Is that true? Is all of this true?"

Ron looked at his mom, his red face instantly paled when he realized his parents were standing there listening to all of this. "Mum?"

Molly walked quickly to him and glared down at him, her hands on her hips. "Have you lied to us about Hermione? Have you just tried to make us hate that poor child for no reason?"

Ron could only nod his head slowly. He couldn't remember ever seeing his mother this angry before. Ginny had a bad temper, but it was nothing compared to Molly Weasley when she was truly furious.

"Ron, I know I raised you better than that. How could you do that to Hermione? How could you lie to us that way? How could you visit a house of sin like that?" Molly asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Ron swallowed nervously. "I don't know. I…I…I couldn't admit that Mione left me because I was an ass. I went to Madame Laura's because…well I have needs. The girls there are very skilled."

Molly was slowly turning red in her anger. Ginny saw her mother and was glad that she wasn't the one on the receiving end of her mother's wrath. But Ginny was curious about something. _Ron said Hermione had cheated, but had he been the one to do it?_

"Ron, were you going to that place while still living with Mione?" Ginny asked, glaring at her brother.

Ron sighed. "Yes."

There was silence after that. Molly finally broke it after several minutes. "How long have you been cheating on the dear girl?"

Ron swallowed. "I don't know. A year or so. Maybe two years."

The room was silent once again. Then Molly screeched. "TWO YEARS?"

Everyone jumped, even Arthur. Ron swallowed again before nodding. Molly just stared at him. She couldn't believe her son would do such a thing. But he had admitted to it himself.

Molly closed her eyes and rubbed them. Opening them again she glared at her son. "Ron, I would suggest you find a place to sleep for tonight, maybe even tomorrow. I don't think I can even look at you right now."

Ron blanched. "You're kicking me out?"

Molly sighed. "I need a day or two to calm down before I see you again." She turned to Arthur. "Give our son some money to get a hotel room or something please, Arthur."

Arthur nodded, stunned himself at the things he had heard. He went to his office and withdrew enough for a decent room for two nights and some extra money for food. He handed it to Ron who just stared at them both in shock.

"I'd go son, before your mother takes her wand to you." Arthur said softly.

Ron growled as he stood up and pulled out his wand. He was gone with a crack.

Now he was sitting at the bar at Madame Laura's furious. It was all Hermione's fault. He drank down more of the fire whiskey as he sat there stewing.

He saw the Madame of the establishment talking to one of her girls. He turned his head and started to listen.

"Laura, it's been weeks since he's been back. Do you suppose something happened to him?" The barely dressed girl said.

Laura laughed. "I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry about it."

"But Laura, he always comes in every weekend. He always comes. Do you think he ran out of hairs for the potion? Cause we still have at least six bottles that he left with you all ready to go." The girl asked.

Laura smiled. "I doubt it. He's a potions master. If he hadn't run out before now and it's been over seven years, do you think he's run out now? Besides, didn't you see who came in the night he left and didn't come back? He left Giselle just waiting for him and never went in to see her that night."

The girl frowned. "No, who came in?"

Laura's smile grew. "She did. I don't know why she did, but she did. Marie came to me and said that she thought she saw Giselle downstairs that night and that she was wearing weird clothes. Normal clothes. Not the lingerie he normally wants her in. So Marie sent her upstairs to change, telling her that he would be mad that Giselle took the potion early too."

The girl frowned. "So what if she came in, that doesn't mean anything does it?"

Laura smirked. "It does when Giselle came down after he left and demanded to know who else I gave the potion too. Seems Giselle stepped out to find him snogging the hell out of a girl that looked like she took the potion too. Giselle was going to confront the girl, but she said he waved her away. Not wanting to anger a good customer, Giselle went back into her room, but he never came in to see her."

The girl smiled. "So he was snogging the real her? So how does that explain why he hasn't come back?"

Laura laughed. "Well, Marie told me she saw him leave that night very early and shortly after she saw who she thought was Giselle leave first. The only reason Severus Snape wouldn't come back for the girls looking like her was if he had the real her."

Ron sat back listening to all of this. _So the old bat of the dungeon was having whores take potions to look like some chit just to shag her rotten._ He laughed as he wondered who the girl from the potions was.

Laura and the barely dressed girl were standing there thinking to themselves. Suddenly the girl smiled. "Well, who would have ever thought it? Severus Snape and the infamous Hermione Granger."

Ron choked on the fire whiskey that was now burning his lungs. _Hermione and the old greasy bat? No. Impossible. Hermione would never let that greasy git near her._

"I'm happy for him. I'm sad to lose a good customer, but he deserves to be happy. I just hope she knows how lucky she is to have him." Laura said before moving off to see to her large group of clients.

Ron finally got some fresh air in that didn't burn his lungs. The same girl that had been talking to the Madame came over to him. "Hey love, care for some company tonight?"

Ron looked her up and down. She wasn't what he normally chose. She was small in the chest and not as pretty as his usual girl, but maybe he could get some information out of her.

"Sure thing beautiful. Lets go up to your room and have us a chat." Ron said, slipping his arms around her.

The girl led the way. "Names Tina by the way. What's yours love?"

Ron didn't want to ruin his chances at information. "Names Ron. Ron Longbottom." He did his best not to wince at using Neville's name.

Tina smiled at him. "Longbottom? Odd name. Sounds familiar though, have we met before?"

Ron gave her a grin while inside he hoped she didn't remember why she knew the name. "I don't think so love, I would have remembered someone as pretty as you are."

A few hours and two satisfying shags later, Ron was smiling as he left to go to his hotel room. He had gotten plenty of information out of the chit. She didn't even know what she gave him either.

Tina never used any names, but Ron knew she was talking about Snape. He didn't know how Snape got Hermione's hair, but he's been using the hairs for seven years. He wondered if Hermione knew. He wondered too that if he used this information wisely if it would get him back in her good graces.

He would need to think on it for a bit. Figure out how best to use this knowledge that was worth more than gold right now.

He took the lift to the floor his room was on. After letting himself in his room, he pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey he had bought the day before. It was half empty but he could go home tomorrow. He needed to think up a way to placate his mum about this big mess.

He drank most of what remained of the bottle while thinking, before he finally passed out.

***************************************************************************************

_A/N__: It's a bit short, but more coming soon. Hope you all liked it, as much as you can since its Ron being an ass again. Take Care and As Always Read and Review._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this sooner. I've been feeling a little under the weather. Still not over this bug completely but I feel up to at least sitting in bed with my laptop. I know everyone hates Ron right now, and I will do my best to make him get his in the end. If I haven't replied yet to your reviews, I'm sorry and i will get to them.  
_

_Thank you every who did send your reviews and have added me to their alerts and faves. I love the support from all of you guys. Take Care. As Aways Read and Review.  
_

_**Special thanks:** To Kristine Thorne, my wonderful Beta who did a fantastic job on this chapter as usual. Thank you so much._

**Chapter 11**

Hermione was rushing to floo home. She was running late and hated it when she was late to anything. She didn't even take the time to send an owl to let anyone know this time either. Normally she would, even if she was only going to be five or ten minutes late. But this time, she knew it would only make her later than she would be if she just left. _Crap._

She had gotten caught up doing some things and now she was going to be late and tonight was important. She was having dinner with Harry and Ginny tonight. It had been two weeks since Ginny had burst into her room that Saturday morning. Tonight was going to be the first night Harry and Severus had been in the same room together since graduation. And she was late already. _Damn. _

She grabbed a handful of powder and floo'd home. She still needed a shower and to change. _Double damn._ She arrived at home and raced up the stairs without even calling out. She threw open her bedroom door, making it bang against the wall and ran to the attached bathroom.

She flicked on the water as she started pulling off her clothes and threw them behind her without even looking. _ She'd pick them up later. _ She was trying to balance on one leg as she pulled off her stockings when she heard a deep chuckle.

She quickly turned, startled, lost her balance and would have fallen flat on her face had Severus not moved in quickly and caught her in his strong arms. She got her feet back under her and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I never took you for the klutzy type before." He said to her with his signature smirk in place.

Hermione frowned at him, pulling out of his arms to finish stripping. "I'm not, but I'm late and you startled me."

His eyes raked over her mostly bare body, heat filling their dark depths quickly as he looked at her nicely round bottom covered in dark purple lace. "I noticed. You know, a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Like twenty minutes or so."

She turned back to him as she stepped out of her knickers, seeing the look in his eyes she started to smile. "Oh no. I don't think so. The only thing touching this body right now is the water from the shower." She stepped into the shower and firmly closed the curtain.

Seconds later, it opened again making her laugh. He was still fully dressed, but he was letting his eyes slide down her body again, now wet from her shower. "I said no Severus. I hate being late." She said still laughing softly.

"We're already late." He argued easily, enjoying the sight before him. He hated being late himself, but with her looking as delicious as she did, he could make exceptions and be fine with never being on time again.

She laughed again as she ran her soapy hands over her skin that was starting to heat and blush as he continued to just stare at her hotly. "I know, but if we do what I know I see in your eyes...we'll really be late. No."

He smirked at her but didn't say a word, just kept watching her bathe. She glanced his way again after a few moments passed and he hadn't close the curtain. She was lathering her hair, but paused as she saw he was just still watching her with lust filled eyes.

Him just watching her was turning her on faster than if he had his hands on her right now. She swallowed and rinsed her hair, reaching for her conditioner. She didn't give it time to set like she normally did and quickly rinsed it out.

When he still didn't say a word, she started to smile again as more heat pooled between her thighs. _Damn him._ She thought as she reached for her wand. With a flick he was naked and starting to grin at her. He stepped inside and slipped his arms around her as she leaned in to kiss him.

Forty-five minutes later, she was pulling on a pair of bright yellow lace knickers and a matching bra, silently cursing him. _Twenty minutes my foot._ She thought. Twenty minutes came and went and he still had been moving with her in the shower while she was wrapped around him and pressed against the wall.

Normally she liked how long they could go before being finished, but not tonight. She glanced his way and saw he was already dressed again. It only made her curse again. He obviously used magic to get redressed.

With a sigh she grabbed up her wand. A few flicks later, she was fully dressed, with her hair and makeup perfect. She didn't like to rely on magic, but she was late enough.

She turned to find him smirking at her. "What?" She asked.

He shrugged. "You had time."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you figure? We're over an hour late."

He smirked again. "When you didn't arrive immediately, I sent my raven to let them know you would be running late due to getting tied up at work. I said that we might be at least an hour late if not a bit later."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew we had time and let me think we were really late?"

Severus chuckled softly. "I know you hate being late. Besides, you looked irresistible all wet in the shower. Had I told you, you might not have let me ravish you earlier and that would have been a real tragedy." His silky voice sending shivers down her spine as his fingers lightly caressed her cheek. His thumb resting on her chin.

She opened her mouth to argue but closed it again. _He was probably right._ She would have sighed in relief and still not let him near her for fear of being later if he came near her. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips. "Okay, I'll give you that one. Thank you for sending the raven. When did you bring him here anyway?"

Severus slipped his arms around her. "Today. Since I've been here more than the castle, I figured it would be best if I brought him over. At least this way he wouldn't starve while I was gone."

Hermione smiled. "Good idea." She brushed his lips with her own in a quick kiss. "We'd better go soon or we'll be late. Well, later than we already are now."

He kissed her again, loving how she always tasted. Pulling back he took her hand and led her downstairs to the fireplace in the living room. She grabbed a handful of powder. "Harry Potter's house, Godrick's Hollow." She said just before she dropped the powder. She was gone in a flash of green flames.

She arrived in Harry's living room seconds before Severus did. She waved her wand and both of them had the ashes vanish off their bodies. She took his hand and looked around at the empty room.

_Where was everyone? _ She wondered. "Harry? Ginny?" She called out as she headed towards the kitchen.

Hermione heard a soft giggle before she entered into the kitchen and found the couple wrapped together in a rather passionate kiss. This being a familiar sight, she smiled as she saw Severus avert his gaze, obviously embarrassed at what they walked in on. Hermione cleared her throat loudly, startling the couple kissing.

Harry looked up as Ginny spun around to face their company. Ginny blushed and mumbled something about needing to add a spell to the fireplace to make it alert them to visitors. Harry chuckled softly and gave Ginny's an affectionate squeeze before letting her go. She quickly turned to check on their dinner and to give herself a moment to get over her embarrassment.

"Hermione, I'm so happy to see you." Harry said coming over and giving her a big hug. "It's been too long since you last came over."

Harry let her go and looked up at his old potions professor. He wasn't sure that he was the best choice for Hermione, but if Hermione was happy, then he was happy for her. "Severus, it's been ages since we last saw you. How have you been?" He asked, extending a welcoming hand.

Severus stiffly looked at his hand before looking back at Harry. He stared for a second before he shook Harry's hand. "I'm well. I see you have done well for yourself. I heard you are an Auror now."

Hermione sighed in relief. She hadn't known how this would go and was glad to see all was all right so far. Now they just had to make it thru the rest of the night and then it would be fine.

Harry smiled. "I am. In fact, I'm one of the senior Aurors now. Are your students still blowing things up in your class on a daily basis?"

Severus smirked. "They are. I think the first years we got this last year were the worst group in over a decade. I think they'd make your old friend Mr. Longbottom look like a genius in comparison."

Harry chuckled. "Wow, that is bad. What can I get you to drink?"

Severus slowly relaxed. "I'll have a fire whiskey if you have it. Thank you." He added just before Harry walked away.

Ginny came over to and hugged Hermione before turning to Severus. "Professor Snape, it's good to see you again." She said with a mild blush, remembering the last time she saw him and what she'd said.

Severus smirked as Hermione laughed softly. "Mrs. Potter, it's nice to see you again."

Ginny frowned and swallowed nervously. "Why did you call him Harry but I'm Mrs. Potter? I thought you had forgiven me."

Hermione hid a smile as Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "You are forgiven. But since you called me Professor Snape, I figure it's better than me calling you Ms. Weasley, is it not?" He asked in his slightly arrogant but silky voice.

Ginny's frown in confusion deepened. "But, I'm not Ms. Weasley anymore."

Severus smirked. "Nor am I your professor anymore."

Hermione snorted out a laugh, earning a glare from Ginny and a small smile from Severus. Harry came over and handed Severus his drink, and gave Hermione her juice that she always drank at his house. He had heard the conversation, but wisely refrained from pointing out that Severus was correct.

Ginny gave a tiny smile. "Severus then?"

Severus smiled back. "That would be fine, Ginny."

The night went by rather smoothly after that. Hermione ended up trading in her juice for what she found she liked at the pub the night she met up with Severus. Severus had already looked up what was in it shortly after that night and instructed Harry on how to make it.

Hermione was utterly surprised to find Severus had done that for her, taken the time to learn how to make something just for her. She found it endearing as well, and smiled her thanks at Severus. The man really was very sweet. It continued to shock and amaze her to learn just how nice and sweet he could be.

They all ate dinner and sat around talking for hours. The kids had been fed earlier, but now were running around and playing as the adults talked. Severus found himself watching them curiously as they all gathered in the living room with the kids.

He had been a bit nervous when the youngest had crawled up in Hermione's lap next to him, and then was even more nervous when the little boy crawled into his lap afterwards.

Severus wasn't sure what to do at that point. Severus looked to Hermione for help, who he found was smiling at him before she leaned over and whispered in his ear that the little boy just was curious about him.

"Hello, I'm Albus." The little boy said studying the man in front of him.

Severus swallowed. "Hello, I'm Severus."

The little boy laughed. "No you're not. I'm Severus."

Severus frowned a little in confusion. "I thought you were Albus?"

The little boy laughed again. "I am. I'm Albus Severus Potter." He stated proudly.

Severus met Harry's eyes in astonishment and saw Harry smiling at his son. "You named him after me?" Severus had never known.

Harry nodded. "You were a great help in the war. Without you we might not have won. You almost died for us, so yes, I did name him after you." He looked at Ginny lovingly and smiled again. "Well, we did."

Hermione touched Severus's arm lightly, making his eyes meet hers. "I thought you knew, otherwise I would have told you before." She said quietly.

Severus shook his head still in shock. "I didn't know." He looked back at Harry. "I heard you named your children after fallen war heroes, but I guess I missed Albus having my name too."

Albus smiled patiently at Severus, like an adult might at a child. "No silly, it's my name."

All the adults chuckled and Hermione leaned over to Albus while in Severus's lap. "Albus, honey, his name is Severus too. You both have that name. Only he isn't Albus, he's Severus. Severus Snape." She said easily while taking in Severus's still shocked face.

Albus pursed his lips as he thought about it. "If you have part of my name, does that mean you have part of James's name too? Are you Severus Sirius Snape?"

Hermione laughed at the look on Severus's face. Sirius had not been his favorite person and he obviously didn't like the idea of sharing his old enemy's name. "No sweetie, he doesn't." She said when Severus still hadn't replied. "Your brother James is named after your Great Uncle Sirius Black."

Albus thought about this some more, pursing his lips again. Then he nodded and smiled. "Okay then. So only you and I share a name. I like that." He stated matter-of-factly, like only a three year old could.

Severus couldn't help but smile at the child in his arms. "I like that too." He said and he did.

Albus grinned at him. "Okay, bye." Then he scrambled off Severus's lap and was gone within seconds to go play again.

Hermione chuckled softly. "He has a short attention span right now. That was the longest he has sat with anyone in a long time."

Severus smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulders. He found he rather liked Albus. If Albus was a typical three year old, then he guessed he liked three year olds. Draco had never sat in his lap before as a child, so that had been a new and enjoyable experience for him.

He found later on when James crawled up in his lap he wasn't as nervous. The two talked for only a minute or two before James was off like his brother again. Severus found he liked five year olds too.

Shortly after that, Ginny and Harry both excused themselves to put the kids to bed. When they left the room, Severus turned to Hermione.

"Are all little kids like those two?" He asked her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Not always. I like to think that these two are the way they are because they have two loving parents. Have you never been around a child under eleven before?"

Severus frowned. "I have been around Draco as a small child, but he was never like this. I only got to see him for short periods of time. Otherwise, he was with his nanny or a house elf."

Hermione was curious. "What was Draco like when you were around him as a child?"

Severus sighed. "Very formal. From the time he could walk or talk he was taught to be very formal and polite. He never would have crawled into anyone's lap like Albus and James did tonight."

Hermione frowned sadly. "That's too bad. All kids should be hugged or even just held in an adult's lap every once in a while. I can't imagine James or Albus not doing it when I'm here. I know it's only for a moment or two at a time, but its sweet when they do it, and I love it."

Severus pondered this. "So does this mean you'll let your children play in your lap?"

Hermione was surprised by his question. "Yes, of course." She looked down at her hands. "If and when I ever have any."

He reached over and lifted her chin, speaking softly. "You should. I saw how you were with Potter's children tonight and I think you'd make a great mother."

Hermione smiled, fighting back tears at his words. "Maybe I will one day. Assuming I find anyone that wants to have some with me."

He knew he was taking a big risk, but let the words out anyway. "You would be surprised at exactly who would be more than willing to have them with you."

Her milk chocolate eyes grew wide, but before she could respond Harry and Ginny came back and the moment was gone. The moment was gone but his words remained. Echoing in her head. _Did that mean he was willing too?_ She wondered off and on for the rest of the night.

The group chatted until it got late. When it was time to leave, Harry and Ginny told them both to visit again soon. Hermione told them that next time she would cook dinner for them all. Harry and Severus shook hands and Harry gave Hermione another big hug. Ginny hugged her too and held out a hand for Severus. He paused again, before gently taking it and giving it a soft shake.

Hermione slipped her arms around Severus and apparated them back to her bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Severus gave her a small kiss and carried her to bed where he made love to her until they were both too exhausted to do anything more than snuggle together and fall asleep.

Hermione didn't get a chance to ask him about what he meant earlier at Harry's, but she didn't care. She was happy. She had a job she loved, a home that she loved, and a man that she was starting to realize she might just love as well.

**************************************************************************************

_A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter. More coming soon. As Always Read and Review. Take Care.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone who send in their reviews. i loved reading them all and I think I finally caught up on all of them. Thank you too to everyone still adding me to their alerts and faves. The support is amazing. Take care. As always Read and Review

**Special thanks:** To Kristine Thorne for doing awesome job with fixing all my errors and assuring me that my stuff doesn't sound too corny or out of character. You rock.

**Chapter 12**

Hermione woke a few days later to find she was alone with a note on the pillow next to her along with a sprig of baby's breath. She yawned as she reached for it.

'_Good morning Hermione, _

_I woke with an idea for my new potion and had to go. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to at least give you a kiss while you were awake, but I couldn't wait to see if this works. Have a great day at work. I'll try to be back by tonight. _

_Severus.'_

Hermione smiled as she set the note down on her bedside table, after conjuring a tiny vase for the baby's breath, she went into the bathroom to shower. She finished washing, missing him joining her like he normally did, but with a shrug and a sigh, she got out and dried off.

She pulled on a fresh pair of robes for work and pulled her hair up in a neat bun. Going downstairs, she made a small breakfast and then went to work.

All day long, she had an odd feeling that she was forgetting something, but couldn't put her finger on what it was. It was driving her crazy by lunch, but still she couldn't think of what it was.

By the time it was time to leave for work she had pushed it away, deciding it would come to her if she just stopped focusing on it. She waited in line for her turn at the floo.

Getting home she found she was alone and went into the library for a book. Settling down to read, she lost herself in the words like she normally did. It wasn't until her stomach growled loudly that she realized it was getting late in the evening and she needed to eat dinner.

Padding into the kitchen she made herself a quick sandwich and slowly ate it. Whatever it was that she had forgotten that had bugged her all day, it still wasn't coming to her mind.

She was cleaning up her small mess when she heard the sound of her floo. Severus came into the kitchen and when she turned from the counter she had been wiping up, he kissed her soundly.

When he pulled back, his eyes were glittering with excitement and it made her smile. "It worked." He stated proudly.

She smiled. "What worked exactly? Did you finish your potion?"

He shook his head. "Not even close. But I got farther along without it blowing up this time. Normally it either explodes or just turns sour within just twenty minutes or so. With what I did today, it held for over two hours before it went bad. So it's a definite improvement. I've been stuck at the twenty minute mark for over two weeks. So this is fantastic."

Hermione gave him a huge smile. "That is wonderful. Feel like celebrating?"

Severus chuckled. "It's not complete yet. I'm sure I still have at least a few months of work before I can even test to see if it works."

Hermione shrugged. "So what? Let's celebrate the improvement." She moved to the cabinet over the fridge and, standing on her toes, pulled out a bottle of champagne. It was one her boss gave her for Christmas two years ago.

Severus smirked at her and reached for a few glasses, setting them on the now clean counter. _If she wanted to celebrate a small improvement, who was he to complain?_ He was excited and felt like celebrating himself anyway. He just hadn't intended on her sharing his enthusiasm this much. He loved that she did.

With a wave of her wand, she chilled the champagne and handed Severus the bottle to pop the cork. With a twist of his wrist there was a loud pop and he quickly moved the bottle to pour before it spilled.

He set the bottle down and handed her a glass. "What should we toast to?" He asked her.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about it, drawing his gaze to it and almost distracting him. She smiled suddenly. "To small improvements. They are what make everything possible. Without them, we'd never have anything."

Their glasses clinked and they took a sip. Severus smiled at her. "So are you saying that it's the little things that count?"

Hermione laughed. "I do, and I think you just made another toast Severus. To the little things."

She tapped her glass to his and drank again. He chuckled softly at her. "You amaze me. Do you know that? I don't think there is another woman alive that would crack open a two hundred galleon bottle of champagne over something like this."

Hermione choked on her champagne. "Two hundred galleons?"

Severus frowned slightly. "Didn't you know?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, my boss just gave me this for Christmas and its just been sitting in a cabinet for two years." She started laughing. "That would explain why he gave me the odd look when I told him I hadn't opened it yet and just left it in a cabinet."

Severus chuckled again and shook his head. "Did he ever give you another one after that?"

Hermione laughed again too. "No, last year he just gave me a gift certificate to some nice muggle owned restaurant in London instead. I'm glad that I waited and drank the champagne with you though. I couldn't think of a better reason to open it."

Severus smiled as his eyes warmed along with the rest of him. Picking up the bottle in one hand, he took her other hand and led her upstairs. He intended to show her how amazing a woman she really was.

Hermione happily followed him up the stairs. When they got to her room, she turned to him, taking the bottle and their glasses and setting them on her dresser. She turned back to him and kissed him as her hands slid down his chest, trying to unbutton his shirt as she went.

His hands closed over hers, stopping her from getting very far. She pulled back, puzzled at why he stopped her. The look in his eyes made her swallow nervously. His black penetrating eyes were as intense as always, but there was something else in them that she wasn't sure if she understood.

He let go of her hands and slowly reached for the buttons on her blouse. Undoing them one at a time as his eyes stayed locked on hers. When he was done with the last button, he parted her blouse, letting it drop to the floor. He leaned down, kissing every inch of flesh he revealed.

Hermione let out a soft sigh as he kissed her shoulders, the tops of her breasts still covered in lace, and her belly before turning her in his arms. He unclasped her bra, placing feather soft kisses all down her back. Running his tongue slowly back up her spine and making her shiver before kissing her shoulders again.

He kissed and nibbled on her neck as he slowly slid the side zipper of her skirt down. She let out a small moan as he suckled at the sensitive spot on her neck as her skirt drifted down her creamy toned legs.

He turned her again in his arms, his lips finding hers. His tongue glided over her bottom lip, demanding entry. When she opened for him he slipped inside her succulent mouth and slowly dueled his tongue with hers.

She moaned again as she felt her body heat rising. His hands were ghosting over her skin that was exposed and creating goose bumps even as he started fires everywhere he touched her.

She stepped out of her dress sandals, standing now in nothing but her knickers. He was already taller than her, but now barefoot and without the tiny heels the shoes provided, he towered over her.

Severus bent a little, slipping his arm under her knees, and picked her up in his arms. He carried her the short distance to her bed and lovingly placed her upon it. He pulled away and quickly pulled off his clothes, all but his black silk boxers that were straining with his arousal.

Coming back to her, he slowly trailed kisses all over her skin. Paying close attention to all of her favorite spots. Her breasts, the patch of skin just under her ribs, even the place behind her knee. Her neck was thoroughly kissed and nibbled on, as well as her earlobes.

She was panting and arching off the bed and he hadn't even reached her moist center yet. He was amazed at her responsiveness. This delectable woman was not only responsive, that was amazing enough, but it was that she was responding to him. That was what was so incredible to him. He still felt the need to pinch himself sometimes to make sure this was really happening.

He let his tongue skate along the burning flesh of her belly towards the one spot he had ignored until this point. His fingers parting her folds and slipping inside to play with her nub as he ran lazy circles around her navel with his tongue.

Hermione almost jerked off the bed with the sensation of him finally touching her. She had wanted him to touch her there from the moment he started to kiss her. But he had tortured and teased her until she thought she'd go mad.

He smiled against her flat stomach as he moved his fingers over her. Coming down to nip at her hip, as her moans grew louder. He let his mouth move to her other hip, placing a soft bite there as well, making her jerk again.

Finally, he brought his mouth to her hot little box. His fingers moving from her nub and slipping inside her as his tongue caressed the little bundle of nerves.

Hermione's fingers were digging into the sheets and blankets underneath her as he tasted her over and over again. Her body so over stimulated that she felt like she was about to explode.

He knew she was close, could feel her tensing around his fingers, could hear her gasping cries as he brought her closer to the edge. It took every ounce of restrain in him not to slide back up her body and plunge inside her and take what his body needed.

Severus wanted her fiercely, but he wanted to show her. Show her how he felt, show her what she meant to him. Show her every thought, every emotion, every everything he had inside him about her.

Instead Severus kept up the slippery swipes with his tongue, kept up the constant sliding and curling of his fingers. Working her, bringing her ever closer to that edge of release.

He latched on to her suddenly, sucking on the tender button, making Hermione cry out and her hands fly to his head to dig her fingers into his hair. It was the gentle bite he placed on that bundle of nerves that send her spiraling over. Had her screaming his name and arching into him as she gushed over his fingers that were still inside her.

He pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean. She tasted heavenly and he couldn't get enough of her deep rooted flavor. He was tempted to lean back in for a second helping of her quivering heat, but refrained.

Hermione was begging him to come up and slip inside her. Begging him to stop torturing her. It was the fevered sound of her begging along with her words that made Severus stop from tasting her again.

He slithered up her savory body, settling between her spread thighs. He took in her flushed face, her passion glazed eyes, and her soft smile. Hermione had never looked more beautiful to him and his heart clenched in his chest.

Severus bent down to kiss her and as their tongues swirled together, he slowly pushed his aching member inside her. Hermione broke the kiss to gasp as he filled her to the hilt. A soft groan escaped him when she fully surrounded him.

He held still while inside her. Letting them both simply enjoy the connection for a moment, their eyes locked together again. Her fingers sifted thru his soft and silky hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

Severus started to move with their lips still joined. His strokes were slow and deep as he took his time. Wanting to draw out their passion and pleasure.

When she lifted her hips to meet him, he started increasing his pace. His hands cupped her hips, helping her rise to meet his every thrust. She felt the same flutter in her heart she had been feeling for a few days now, and knew what it was. She had thought she might be starting to fall for him only days before.

But now she knew for sure. She had fallen for Severus Snape. She didn't know how it had happened. It wasn't something she would have ever believed could happen. _Sure, she'd had a crush on him before, but love?_ She would have thought it impossible.

Hermione had only lusted for him before. It had been weak while still in school, weak compared to how she lusted for him now. Now she couldn't wait to tear his clothes from him. Couldn't wait to touch him, and kiss him. Couldn't wait until he filled her and rode her hard and fast until her whole world shattered into nothing but bright colors and sharp feelings.

Hermione had respected him before, but now what she felt was so much more. It filled her. Heart, mind, and soul. This man somehow made her days seem fulfilled. He could take her bad days and make them so much better. Her good days, he still improved them just by being with her. A good day became a spectacular day.

It wasn't just the sex either. It was everything. It was the little things. Severus had been correct with his toast. The little things mattered so much more than most people even understood. But he did understand. He knew how important they were and he did them.

A note so she didn't wake alone. Hermione would still wake alone, but she felt like he left a part of himself behind by leaving just a few words scribbled on some parchment.

He brought her flowers or herbs almost daily. It wasn't a big deal. She wouldn't be upset if he didn't bring them to her, but he still did. He brought her herbs the most because he knew how much she loved them. Knew she loved the scent of fresh lavender for the living room and study to help relax her as she read. Knew she loved eucalyptus for the bathroom so her steamy showers smelled minty to help wake her up. Knew she loved fresh lemon grass in the kitchen, not just for the scent but to cook with too. Those were only a few things he did for her too.

It was everything he kept surprising her with. Learning how to make her drink without her even having to ask. Helping her cook just because he wanted to. All of it made tiny pieces of her heart break off for him until there was nothing left because he owned it all.

Severus shifted his hips, rotating them as he started to slam into her making her moans increase. Making Hermione's cries grow in strength and how frequent they escaped her lips. His need and love for her flowing through him. She filled him so completely that he was surprised that he ever thought about anything else but her.

He didn't know how he ever got any work done when he was alone, with her always just on the edges of his thoughts. He didn't know how he ever got any research done at her house when she was sitting next to him reading while not even realizing she was distracting him repeatedly.

She would brush her hair off her shoulder or out of her face and send its scent his way. She would start to bite her bottom lip and make him want to lean over and suck on it. She would curl her hand into her chest and her thumb would rub slowly against her soft skin distractedly and make him wish it were his thumb stroking her skin.

That didn't even take into consideration the distractions when she was touching him while she read. She would take his hand in hers, stroking the inside of his wrist with her thumb. She would rest her hand on his thigh and send all thoughts of reading completely from his mind. Or she would lean against him and surround him with her scent and drive him crazy.

Severus brushed against her sweet spot making her constrict around him and cry out. Her nails digging into his pale flesh as she shuddered with each new stroke. Leaving long red marks as she unconsciously scraped them down his sweat slicked skin.

Hermione was panting, arching her back, and raising her hips to meet each pounding thrust. She felt the wave building in her, each brush just shooting her closer to reaching her euphoric bliss.

Severus leaned down and latched onto her neck, finding her sensitive spot and making her melt against him an instant before she screamed her release. His name filling his ears as she clamped down on him tighter than ever before, making him grind his teeth as he kept up moving. Her walls pulsing with her orgasm so long that the sensations made him lose control, sending him over the cliff with her.

With a final thrust and grunt he spilled inside her and collapsed on her. The intensity making him shudder as her body quaked beneath him. Both gasping for air, as he struggled to find the energy to move off of her.

"I love you." Hermione said while panting still, still so lost in her bliss she didn't realize she spoke or even thought the words, but she felt him freeze on top of her.

She pulled back just enough to look up at him. His features were set in his normal blank mask. A mask she hadn't seen on his face for so long that it spooked her. _What had happened?_

"Severus, what's wrong?" She asked him, utterly perplexed.

Severus knew he needed to breathe, but he couldn't get his lungs to function. He knew he needed to draw in air, but his lungs refused. Her words, assuming he even heard them right, had made everything inside him lock.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't blink, and he couldn't swallow. He had to have heard her wrong. He had just been thinking the exact same words when she spoke. _That had to be it. He heard his own thoughts is all. She didn't really say it._

She saw him slowly turning red and saw his eyes growing wide, but they didn't seem to be blinking. "Severus, are you all right?" Her brows drew together. "Are you even breathing?"

He finally felt his lungs expand, drawing in much needed air. His eyes finally blinked, needing the moisture with how dry they had gotten. His throat finally worked so he could swallow the lump that had formed.

He nodded, still needing a moment before he spoke. Several seconds passed with her still perplexed.

_Why had he frozen on her?_ She wondered. They'd just had the best sex of her life, and as she lay trying to get her brain to work again he froze like he'd just had the shock of his life.

Severus's thoughts were racing._ Okay, he would tell her he was fine. Move off of her and say he needed to get a drink. He'd play it cool. He wouldn't panic or embarrass himself. Because she didn't really say it, he had only thought it. _

With those thoughts in mind he opened his mouth, ready to speak at last. "Do you mean it?" He asked. Then silently cursed. _Dammit,_ _he hadn't meant for that to come out. He was supposed to leave it alone. Act like it didn't happen, because it didn't happen. She didn't really say that. She said something else._

Hermione frowned. _Mean what? What had she said?_ She didn't remember speaking. Her brain started to fly. Trying to find the best way to answer. _What had she said?_

She went over everything again. Still drawing a blank she said the only thing she could think of. "What do you think I meant by what I said?" It was wrong, but she couldn't very well admit she had no clue when he had reacted the way he did.

Severus frowned. That wasn't the response he had been expecting. _It was a yes or no question. Had he heard her wrong?_ Taking a deep breath, he took another risk. "There is only one thing you could mean by that statement."

He closed his eyes, drawing down deep for his courage. Something he had never lacked anywhere, except where she was concerned. With his eyes closed he missed the confused look in her eyes.

She was about to tell him the truth. About to tell him that she had no idea what she had said. But he spoke before she could even open her mouth.

"I love you too. I have been in love with you since your seventh year." His words stunning her so much that for the first time that she could remember she was speechless.

Her eyes wide, she stared at him as he went on. "I've loved you since you were only eighteen. But now that I've had a chance to get to know you better, I've discovered what a great woman you have become and it only makes me love you more than I ever thought possible"

He been so focused on getting his words out that he finally noticed that her eyes were as wide as saucers. Noticed her shallow breaths as she absorbed what he just said. The silence seemed to stretch until he couldn't take it anymore. "Hermione…say something."

Had it not been for his one of a kind, silky voice, she would have sworn he hadn't really just said all of that. _Had she told him that she loved him? Is that what seemed to slip out with out her realizing it? It had to have been. _

She swallowed as her eyes searched his. _He loved her? He had loved her since she was only eighteen? He had been in love with her for the last seven years?_ She couldn't imagine how hard that had to have been for him. To love someone that was married to someone else. To love another woman that he knew he couldn't ever have.

But he did have her. She did love him. She smiled up at him and drew him down and gave him a deep kiss.

He relaxed instantly against her, wrapping his arms around her. She had said it. He hadn't imagined it.

She pulled free of him, wanting to say it since she didn't remember saying it yet. "I love you. I don't know how or when I fell in love with you, but you have captured my heart." She knew it was corny but it was true.

Severus breathed deep, taking in her scent as his heart stuttered at knowing she loved him. "It doesn't matter how or when. As long as you love me that's all that matters to me."

He brushed her hair out of her face. "I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before." He whispered to her.

Her eyes filled with tears. That was sad to think that a man as great as this one had not had any love in his life before. She reached up and kissed him gently. "I love you Severus. I'll say it again and again if you'd like me to."

He felt a stinging in his eyes and again felt like this couldn't be real. He forced his eyes to stay clear because he refused to cry. Foolish or not he needed her to do something for him. "Can you pinch me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, confused at his request. She smiled and shrugged at him. Her eyes glinted mischievously before reaching down and pinching him hard on the bum.

He jerked and smirked at her. This was real. "That wasn't exactly what I meant, but it'll do."

She laughed softly. "May I ask what that was even about?"

He leaned down and kissed her again. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming is all."

Amusement dancing in her eyes, she smiled innocently at him. "Did you need me to help you make sure again? I don't mind."

He chuckled as he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. "That's quite alright. But I do think I should return the favor and help you make sure you're not dreaming either."

She let out a yelp when he pinched her bum before she could stop him. She reached down and pinched his side, so he in turn pinched her thigh. She was laughing as she pinched his belly, and he was grinning at her as he pinched her breast.

On and on this went, neither pinching hard enough to really hurt the other. It was more in fun than anything else. Though all the squirming it caused ended up making them start a whole new round of love making

********************************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you all liked it. Personally I think it's hilarious to think that anyone could pinch Severus on the butt and get away with it. lol Take care and Please Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: ** Thank you everyone who adding me to alerts and faves. Thanks also for all who reviewed. Glad to find I wasn't the only one who thought Snape getting pinched in the butt funny. I am odd and twisted, but I'm not alone in that regard. Lol. Take care everyone. As always Please Read and Review.  
_

_**Special Thanks:** To Kristine Thorne for doing such a great and quick job on fixing all my errors and accidental sex changes to Snape. I seem to have a bad habit of calling him a she. lol. Thank you so much for all your great work and support.  
_

**Chapter 13**

Ron had just gotten back to the Burrow. It had been a long day at work for him and he was glad to be able to come back to his mum and dad's home. Granted his mother still wasn't speaking much to him. But at least he had a place to go right now.

His mother would glare at him when he said he was going out for a few hours at night. She would wonder if he was still visiting that house of sin, as she called it. If he didn't return before morning, she would speak to him even less than before during that whole day.

He had spent a good amount of his time with that one prostitute that was still feeding him information. She still didn't mention any names, though he knew who she was talking about.

He had come to find out that Snape had been using a potion on the girls here for years. He always used the same potion each time too.

_The sick bastard had been rutting away at whores looking like my wife for years now. _He thought as he listened even more to the woman lying beside him after several great shaggings.

Now he sat at the kitchen table pondering once again how this information could help him. He needed to figure out how to use it to get back in Hermione's good graces.

His mother walked in and again was not speaking to him. Inspired he turned to her. She was a girl. She might have insight on how to get Hermione back with him.

"Mum?" He said softly, doing his best to look sad and repentant.

She looked at him and frowned. "Yes Ron?" She said, sounding annoyed but curious.

He looked down at his hands, making his fingers fidget to look more contrite. "Mum, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I messed up big time with Hermione. Do you…do you think I can ever get her to forgive me?"

Molly was surprised at her son. _Had he really figured out exactly how much of an arse he had been? Did he finally realize how wrong he was to have done everything he did? _Molly wondered._  
_

"Ron, I don't know if she ever will forgive you. Seven years Ronald. For seven years you made that girl's life a living hell. Do you think she has any reason to forgive you?" Molly asked, with her hands on her hips.

Ron sighed. His mum wasn't going to make this easy on him. "Mum, I love her." At least he was sure he felt something close to that for the woman he was married to. "What can I do to make this right? To make her at least talk to me. I've realized that she is too important to let just slip through my fingers and I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure she knows that. I just don't know where to start."

Molly looked at her son. He did look like he was sorry for what he had done. But she didn't know what he could do to make amends. "Ron, I just don't know. Let me think on for a bit, then I'll see what I come up with."

Ron gave his mum a small smile. Internally smirking at how easy it was to play his mum sometimes. "Thanks mum. If anyone can help me figure this out, I know you can."

He stood up and walked over to Molly. Leaning down he gave her a quick peck on the cheek like he knew she would expect, before leaving the room.

It was the following morning that Molly stopped him before he headed off to work. She had thought long and hard about his predicament all night and only had a few answers for him.

"Son, I don't know how receptive she'll be after everything that's happened. I don't know if she'll even talk to you. The only thing I can say is that I'd start with some flowers. A lot of flowers with a few books she might like thrown in as well. She loves books so much after all." Molly said.

Ron nodded but didn't speak, allowing his mother to go on. "You are going to have to do some kind of really grand gesture to make up for everything. Or at least show that you want to make up for it all. I have no idea what that gesture might be either."

Ron thought for a moment. With all the time he had been with Hermione he knew he should be able to think of something. Only with all the time he had been with her, he hadn't paid much attention to her.

_What would she want?_ He wondered as he sat drinking down another cup of coffee. The only thing he really remembered was their last fight. She had been angry with him for spending the vacation money. He had thought it a wonderful vacation but she was just weird. _How could she not think spending a few weeks at a Quidditch camp not the best vacation ever?_

He had gone and taken the vacation without her, extending it to include even more fun since she hadn't gone with him. He hadn't asked for a refund so they had been more than happy to give him a larger package for his vacation.

Maybe he could book a different vacation for them. Something weird that she would enjoy that would probably bore him senseless. _Something to do with her odd love of books, maybe?_

He got up, running upstairs to send an owl to work letting them know he wouldn't be making it in today. He had some planning to do and would need every free minute he had.

Molly watched him go and shook her head. She hoped she hadn't given him any false hope. She didn't know what he could do to make things right between the couple. She wanted her son to be happy, but she wanted Hermione happy as well. _Could Hermione be happy with her son?_ Maybe if he worked at being a good husband she could. She loved him once. She had wanted a family with him once. Maybe she would again.

Hermione was at work when she received a raven from Severus. He was writing to let her know he would more than likely be tied up most of his evening with his potion. He was a bit farther along than before and was hoping his latest idea helped to stabilize it enough for it to at least finish brewing.

If he could get it brewed, then he could test it to see if it worked. If it worked, he would then start on the long paperwork needed to get it approved and then let the word out on his discovery. He'd probably have the recipe sold quickly and make a nice profit from it.

Hermione was thrilled to hear he thought he might be so close to finishing it. She quickly wrote a reply wishing him luck. Telling him that she wanted him to send the raven with news if it worked, no matter how late it was. She would celebrate his success at three in the morning if that's what time it was finished.

The rest of her morning was filled with lots of paperwork that needed catching up on. In the back of her mind was still that nagging feeling that she had forgotten something. But it still wasn't making itself known.

Lunch time came around, but she didn't have time to stop, so she worked straight through it. Two hours later she was feeling rather dizzy and nauseous. This was new for her. There were many days she had to skip lunch and grab an early dinner to make up for it.

Standing up she slowly made her way to the ladies restroom, hoping to splash some cold water on her face. Half way there she heard someone call her name.

Turning she saw Harry hurrying over to her. "Hey Mione, I stopped by here to drop off some paperwork. Thought I'd swing by your office to see you for a moment. We never seem to see each other much these days."

Hermione was still fighting her dizzy spell as well as the churning in her stomach. But she forced a smile out and chanted in her head that she was fine. She wouldn't puke on her best friend.

"Hi Harry. I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. Why don't we plan on getting together for dinner. It's still my turn to do the cooking, so why don't you have Ginny send me an owl or floo me with when you two want to get together?" Hermione said as she felt the bile rise in her throat and forced it down.

Harry stared at her with a frown. "Mione, are you all right? You look kind of green."

Hermione swallowed as she forced her stomach to settle. "I'm fine. Just missed lunch is all." Not realizing she was weaving just a bit.

Harry's frown deepened. "Mione, lets go sit. You look like you're about to fall over."

The dizziness was getting worse, but Hermione forced a laugh. She just needed to splash some water in her face and she'd be fine. She'd send one of the secretaries to get her a snack or something to settle her stomach.

"Don't be silly. I'm fine real…" Hermione trailed off as she noticed curiously that the room was starting to tilt on her.

Harry's job required quick reflexes and his were trained from years of practice while on the job. When Hermione's eyes crossed and she started to fall, he quickly moved and caught her.

Looking into her face, he saw it was pale and that she had fainted. He quickly swung her into his arms and charged down the hallway to the lift. The ministry kept a healer on hand in case of emergencies, and he headed towards that office.

He didn't know what was wrong, but he was having her looked at. Hermione had never fainted once in her entire life. If everything she had faced during their years at Hogwarts hadn't made her faint, then something had to be wrong.

He rushed into the healer's office, startling a few of the people inside. The healer saw the unconscious woman in his arms and quickly shuffled him over to a long couch in her private office since he didn't have a bed free for her.

"What happened?" The healer demanded while whipping out his wand.

Harry swallowed as fear filled him now that she was being seen to. He had been able to hold it at bay while rushing her down here. "I don't know. We were talking, I noticed she looked a little green and then she fainted."

The healer pushed him out of the way. He knew who the woman was and who had brought her in. There were very few people that didn't know Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

He waved his wand over her as he ran a quick diagnostic. Harry stood by and watched the healer work. "She said she had missed lunch, but she does that all the time. Is it possible that's why she fainted?" Harry asked while still worried.

The healer frowned and ran his wand over her again. "I'm not…not sure. Give me a moment. Isn't she…isn't she getting divorced?" The healer didn't normally listen to gossip, but since it was one of the Trio of Heroes, it was hard to not constantly find someone talking about them. So you hear things in elevators and such.

Harry frowned not understanding. "Well…yes, but what does that have to do with anything? Is it just stress then? Did the stress of her divorce make her faint?" Harry might just strangle Ron if that was the case.

Hermione had looked so happy at dinner at his house. She had brought Snape with her and she hadn't seemed overly stressed. _Had Harry missed something? Had Harry not paid close enough attention to notice something was wrong with her?_

The healer finished his diagnosis and sighed. "Well…I know why she fainted. She'll be fine. She just needs to stop missing meals. Especially now. I wish she would have come down and updated her file so we know how best to treat her. Remind her when she's feeling better okay?"

Harry still didn't understand. "Why especially now? Why would she need to update her file? What does stress have to do with how you treat her?"

The healer glanced his way somewhat confused. "I thought you two were…well best friends or something? Don't you know?"

Harry was starting to get angry. If this man didn't start giving him some real answers instead of riddles, Harry just might lose his temper and hex the man.

"What are you talking about? Of course she's my best friend. Now what's wrong with her?" At this point Harry was fearing the worst possible things. _Was Hermione really sick and hiding it from him?_

The healer saw his frustration and sighed. "Nothing is wrong with her that won't be cured in a little over seven months."

Harry stared blankly at the man. "What in bloody buggering hell does that mean?" He all but shouted at the man.

The healer finally understood and smirked. Obviously she hadn't told him yet. "Well…um…I'm not sure if I can tell you really. Healer and patient confidentiality you know."

Harry's face turned blood red with his temper. He whipped out his wand, knowing in the back of his mind that his boss was going to yell at him for what he was about to do. "If you don't tell me what's wrong with her, I swear I'll throw every hex I know at you. Tell me." Harry said breathing heavily with his anger at the man.

The healer raised his hands up in front of him. "Okay, okay. Look, I'm not suppose to share private information with anyone not related to my patients." Harry raised his wand even higher as he took a step closer to the healer. "Wait. All right. You'd think you'd have figured it out having been through this twice already yourself. She's pregnant. About six weeks, I'd say."

Harry dropped his wand to his side instantly as he stared at the man dumbfounded. _Hermione? Pregnant? How? Well he knew how, but…this was Hermione. She was responsible. She wouldn't have….oh god. She has to be pregnant with Snape's baby. Oh sweet Merlin, she was going to have a mini Snape._

The healer took in Harry's pale face and stunned expression. _It wasn't his was it?_ The healer wondered but was smart enough not to ask.

Harry stood silent for several minutes before he was able to focus on the healer again. "Are you sure?"

The healer nodded silently, still wondering if Harry was the one who had gotten her pregnant. _If so…well the gossip fountain was going to be spilling over within a few days._

Harry swallowed as he took this in, before his eyes filled with anger. "I'm going to kill him." Harry muttered.

The healer's eyes widened. "Kill who?" He asked quietly.

Harry turned blazing eyes on the healer. "The father." He spit out.

_Guess he's not the father then._ The healer thought as he took in Harry's rage filled expression.

"Whose father are you going to kill?" A soft and fuzzy voice asked.

Harry and the healer both turned to look at Hermione who was slowly stirring from the sofa. She sat up gingerly holding her head and stomach simultaneously. "Ugh….I feel awful. What happened?" She asked as her eyes met Harry's.

Seeing the anger on his face she swallowed nervously. "Harry, what's wrong? You look mad enough to kill someone…" She trailed off remembering his statement of killing someone. _Who did he want to kill?_

Harry squatted down next to her as the healer went to a cabinet and pulled out some crackers and handed them to her.

"Here eat these. It should help settle your stomach." He flicked his wand and a small cup of water instantly appeared. He handed her the cup as well.

Hermione quickly ate the crackers and drank the water. Feeling better, but noticing Harry still hadn't spoken she glanced his way. "Are you going to tell me what happened and why you're so mad?" She asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "You passed out. You were talking and mid sentence you just started to fall. I caught you and brought you down here and now I'm going to go kill Snape."

The healer raised an eyebrow at the name but stayed silent. _Snape? Severus Snape? He was the father of Hermione Granger's child? She wasn't divorced yet, so was this why she was getting divorced? Had she been caught having an affair? _This was even better for the gossip mill. Not that he would risk either of these two's wrath to spread it. But it was bound to get out somehow.

Hermione was confused. "What did Severus do to make you want to kill him? You were happily about to make dinner plans with the both of us a few minutes ago."

Harry stared at her annoyed. "Hermione how could you not tell me?"

Hermione stared right back at him, her look perplexed. "Tell you what? Harry you're not making any sense. First you tell me are going to kill Severus and now you're asking why I didn't tell you something. What in the name of Merlin is going on?" She said, her voice raising as she too was getting annoyed.

Harry opened his mouth to shout, but the healer stepped in first. "Look, let's not fight right now. You two can yell later, but this is a healing office and your shouting isn't going to help my other patients."

Harry closed his mouth and let out the breath he took in to yell. "Fine." He gritted out.

Hermione glared even more, her lip curling in her anger. Harry recognized the look and it didn't help his anger. It was a classic Snape expression she was giving both men. "If someone doesn't explain what the hell is going on, I'm going to get fired, not to mention probably go to Azkaban, for hexing you both into oblivion." She said, her voice loud and full of promise that she meant what she said.

The healer kneeled down in front of her. "Ms. Granger, the reason you fainted is that you're pregnant."

The anger left Hermione in an instant. "I'm sorry? What?"

Harry figured out that she obviously didn't know right along side the healer. Both men sighed before the healer spoke again. "You're pregnant. About six weeks from the looks of things, but you may want to see your own healer to verify the time. Our diagnostic equipment isn't all that up to date. Ministry cut backs and all."

Hermione's mind was whirling. _Pregnant? Six weeks?_ She mentally counted back in her head. _Oh crap._ They had been in such a hurry that night…they hadn't placed a single contraceptive charm. She hadn't taken a potion that day either. _Crap._

They had spent the rest of the following day in bed having lots of sex too._ Double Crap_. She hadn't thought of an emergency after-potion either. Their only thoughts that weekend had been food, sleep, and sex in between different conversations. _ Severus is going to be so angry._ She thought.

They had barely declared their love nine days ago. _Nine days and now this? Buggering hell._

Harry took in her ghost white face and knew she was in shock. He waited, not knowing if she was going to pass out again or get up and start ranting. The healer simply watched her, waiting to see how she was taking the news and so far it didn't look good.

Once the panic subsided, she had more thoughts. _A baby? I'm having a baby?_ She had wanted one for so long that she couldn't actually believe it now. _I'm having a baby._

The color slowly crept into her cheeks again as warmth filled her. She didn't know how Severus was going to take this…but she was happy about it. _A baby. Would he be angry when he found out he would be a father in just a few short months?_

A memory hit her. His voice filling her head as she thought back to a conversation she had almost forgotten about. _You would be surprised at exactly who would be more than willing to have them with you._

She had wondered then if that meant that he would be willing to. It looked like she was about to find out. Either way, she was happy about this. If he didn't want any part of her or her child's life after he found out, then so be it. She would be crushed, but she would survive. She would go on and raise her child and not regret any of her choices.

"Hermione?" Harry's uncertain voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized she had just been sitting there lost in her thoughts for so long.

She gave him a small smile. "Harry, you can't kill him." She said.

Harry pursed his lips in annoyance. "Why the hell not?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "Because if he reacts any way other than being happy about this, then I get first shot at killing him. Okay?"

Harry's annoyance vanished. Instead he was smiling now. "Okay. But I get him when you're done with him."

Hermione laughed. "You know, it's not his fault entirely. It's mine too. Not that I think it's anyone's fault really."

She grinned at him a second before she launched herself at him. Her arms going around his neck and knocking them both to the floor, much to healers chagrin. "Harry, I'm going to be a mum. Can you believe it?"

Harry held her tightly to him. "I know. Mione, you're going to be a great mum. If you're happy about this, then I'm happy for you. I really am. Do you want me to tell Ginny?"

Hermione pulled back looking down at him still lying on his back on the floor. "Don't you dare. It's my news to tell."

Harry smirked at her. "You better tell her soon. If Ginny finds out we're keeping this from her, she'll hex the hell out of us."

Hermione started laughing. "Okay. Just give me a few days to tell Severus first, all right?"

"Deal. But I'm going to pretend I didn't know either. So don't rat me out, or I'll make sure to teach your kid all the horrible stuff you don't want it to learn as payback." Harry said grinning at her.

Hermione laughed again as she got up off of him. "Okay, I won't rat you out. That's funny though."

Harry paused. "What's funny?"

Hermione laughed bit harder. "You're a high ranking Auror and twice the size of Ginny and you're still scared of her. That is hilarious."

Harry scowled at her. "You know…just for that I'm going to go floo Ginny now and tell her that you've known for weeks and didn't tell us."

Hermione cringed. "Okay. I'm sorry. You win. Please don't tell her that. I'll never hear the end of it."

They left the healers office laughing together after thanking him and making him swear to keep her pregnancy a secret. The healer just shook his head while smiling at the pair as they walked out. It was obvious how much they cared for each other and how deep their friendship went. It was hard not to be envious of their close bond. Most people went their whole lives without finding that kind of friendship.

********************************************************************************************

_A/N: Okay, based on the inquiries I've gotten the last few chapters, I doubt this comes as much of a shock to everyone. But on a side note, I still think it's funny that Harry is petrified of his wife. More coming soon. Take Care and Please Read and Review.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Thank you everyone who is still adding me to their faves or alerts. Thanks too for those that are sending in your reviews. I love reading them and I love the support.  
_

_**Special thanks to:** Kristine Thorne for the wonderful beta job you are doing. Your not only quick but your great at finding all my errors. _

**Chapter 14**

Hermione got home later that day feeling pretty good. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. How was she going to break the news to Severus? She glanced at the clock she kept in the kitchen while drinking some water.

She was thinking he would be there soon when she suddenly remembered he was going to be tied up with his potion the rest of the night. _Damn._ She thought.

_Well, this might be a good thing. _She thought only seconds later. This meant it would give her time to decide exactly how she was going to tell him. She wasn't sure how she wanted to do that yet.

Should she just tell him straight out when she sees him? Something like '_Hey great to see you again. How was the potion? You're going to be a daddy soon.'_ No that would be horrible.

How about '_Severus, you know how you asked if all kids were like Albus and James? Well, we're going to find out in just seven more months_.' No, that wouldn't work either. That just seemed too…stupid really. Though to look she could imagine on his face did make her giggle a bit.

Hermione sighed. She would figure it out. She had all night to do so without any interruptions. Assuming Severus didn't get his potion complete and send her his raven or simply show up to celebrate.

She went upstairs to take a shower. She wanted to wash the day off her skin and hope it helped to calm her mind enough to think of a good plan.

She washed her hair and shaved her legs while she was at it. She could have used magic, but she liked doing things the muggle way sometimes.

When she was done she wrapped a big fluffy towel around her and went in search of some clothes. Pulling on a pair of short cutoffs and a bright yellow tank top, she dried her hair and pulled it into a French braid. It would help keep it off her neck and it the tiny wisps of hair couldn't escape as easily either.

She was coming down the stairs to go make dinner when she heard someone knock at her door. She sighed. Since she hadn't really had lunch, she was looking forward to dinner. She had only snacked a bit to keep the hunger away.

Walking over to the door, she tripped on a worn spot in the carpet and stubbed her toe. Cursing and hobbling she opened the door without looking out the peep hole.

She was met with a huge bouquet of flowers. All different kinds just jumbled together. There were roses, carnations, daisies, lilies, and several more she couldn't name. The bouquet was so large, it hid the person behind them.

Laughing she spoke. "Goodness. I don't think I've seen so many flowers at one time. Can you make it inside on your own?"

A muffled "mmm-hmmm." Was her only answer.

She wondered if Severus had only said he was working late to surprise her. Or maybe Harry had brought them by as a 'congrats, you're knocked up' present. Either way she loved getting flowers.

She helped lead the hidden person by using her voice. Taking them into the kitchen so they could set the flowers down without dropping them or breaking something.

The person set the big vase of flowers down and stepped back. Hermione was still looking at the flowers and hadn't turned to see who brought them yet.

No lilacs. _Oh well. Can't have your favorites all the time._ So either Severus couldn't find them or Harry didn't know they were her favorite. She decided.

She turned from the beautiful flowers to smile at the person who brought them and her smile froze as shock filled her. "Ronald?" She asked while she started to get annoyed. _What was he doing here?_

Ron smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey Mione. I was hoping we could talk."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Talk? What on earth could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

Ron shrugged. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about everything."

Her other eyebrow met her hairline like the first as she was even more surprised than before. "You want to apologize?" She asked, taken aback.

He nodded, doing his best to look remorseful. "I do. I don't blame you for leaving me Mione. I was a right git. So can we talk?"

Hermione stood there flabbergasted. She had never expected him to even realize what it was that he had done wrong, let alone want to apologize for it. She nodded dumbly.

He took her hand and led her to the other side of the table. Pulling out her chair for her and shocking her more as she all but slumped into it. The chair bit had been advice from his dad.

Arthur had told him that all ladies liked being treated as ladies. Having their doors opened and chairs pulled out. It didn't make sense to Ron. _Were there hands broken or something?_ But he did it anyway to please Hermione. Hoping it earned him extra points for his thoughtfulness.

He reached out and took her hand when she continued to stare at him speechless. He took her silence as a good thing. "Mione, I was a terrible husband to you."

She nodded slowly, still silent and he went on. "I never did anything to help you during our marriage. I didn't help you cook. I didn't help you clean. Plus, I never once helped with the burden of all the bills."

She swallowed still staring at him in shock and nodded again. He gave her a soft smile, thinking she was playing right into his hands. "I was a total arse and I'm so sorry Mione. You deserved so much better than what I gave you all those years. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione needed a moment to find her voice. "Ron, I can't believe you actually figured out what you did wrong. What's even harder to believe is that you're actually saying you're sorry about it. What brought this on?"

Ron flushed a bit in anger at the memory of his sister, but kept his sheepish grin making him look embarrassed. "Ginny came and reamed me really bad one day. She told me about how she knew the truth and it made me have to face all the things I had done."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about it. It had to have been when Ginny found her in bed with Severus. That morning after she showed Ginny the pensieves. "Oh. Um…so now what?" She asked, unsure what all Ginny had told him.

Ron gave her a small smile. "Now, I want to make it up to you." Hermione frowned slightly but he went on. "I want to show you how wrong I was and make it right. I got you two tickets to this nice resort. It's famed for its extensive libraries and heated pools. Plus, they cater to you so good there. Back massages, feasts, horseback riding on the beaches, and people to serve you drinks while fanning you while you read. It's perfect Mione. It's what you always wanted."

It was expensive and he'd had to borrow a good portion of the money for it from his brothers. His brothers had made him explain why he needed the money and it had been embarrassing to admit he needed it to butter Hermione up to take him back. The twins had laughed, saying they doubted it would work, but loaned him the money anyway.

Hermione was shocked. It was the perfect vacation. It's what she had always wanted to do. It was what she would have happily done with Ron before she left him.

"Ron, you didn't have to do that." Hermione said.

Ron shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I did Mione. I had to make up the…lousy thing I did with our vacation money. Now we can take the one you really wanted to take."

Hermione frowned. "We?" She said, confused.

Ron smiled as he moved to squat down in front of her. "Yeah. We. We can make it like a second honeymoon. Mione, I want us to work. I want us to have a chance at a real marriage. I don't care about the house either. We can buy a new one. What do you say? Will you go on this vacation with me so I can show you how sorry I really am? I miss you." He was laying it on thick, but he figured if he had to do it, then he would.

Hermione looked down at her hands. Ron still didn't get it. Sure he finally figured out what all he had done wrong, but it was too late. She was in love with someone else. She was having his child.

Ron fought a sigh at her actions, positive he had her in the palm of his hand. He reached up and lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. He knew he had her.

"Mione, love, it'll be all right now. We'll go this trip and when we get back, we can sort out the rest. We can either live at the Burrow with Mum and Dad, or I can stay here with you until we find a place to live together." Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Ron…I can't live at the Burrow and you can't live here."

Ron smirked. "Hermione, I'm sure Harry wont mind. We can go talk to him before I bring my stuff over if you really don't want to live with Mum at the Burrow."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron. You don't understand. It's not that I don't want to live with Molly or Arthur. I love them. It's not that I think Harry would mind you living here either. I don't want you to live here with me. I don't want to live at the Burrow with you either."

Ron stared at her in open mouth shock. "What?"

Hermione sighed as she took his hand in hers, trying to make him understand and not hurt him. "Ron, our marriage is over. It has been for a long time now. Even before I left that night at our house."

Ron pulled his hand away. "What are you talking about? It's not over. The divorce isn't final and we can make this work. I got us what you wanted. I got us the boring vacation that you wanted so you would see that I'm willing to make some concessions."

Hermione bit her lip to keep an annoyed retort from spilling from her lips. "Ron, I know you did this nice thing for me. But, it's too late. I don't want to go back to being married to you. I'm not in love with you anymore. I'll always love you, but as my friend. Like it should have stayed."

Ron stood up. "Look, Mione, you just need time to think about this is all."

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "Ron, I don't want to hurt you. Really I don't. It's not like you haven't been able to live without me. I know for a fact you've been with other women. I'm fine with it. I'm with someone else too."

Ron snorted. "You mean that old bat from the dungeon?" At her surprised look he sneered at her. "Oh yes, I know all about you and Snape. Personally I can't believe you let that greasy git touch you. But I was willing to over look it. Mione what were you thinking by letting him anywhere near you."

Hermione stood up, her anger boiling inside her. "Ron, you have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know him, and neither did I back then. You don't get to judge me for who I let touch me. You go to women that get touched by far worse people than Severus on a regular basis. Severus is a good man Ronald, and I wont have you insult him."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, a good man who has been shagging whores that take a potion to look like you for years."

"Ron, you need to get out. You need to…" Hermione trailed off as Ron's words sunk in. "What? What did you say?"

Ron smirked at her. "Your good man has been going to Madame Laura's for at least seven years and feeding the whores there a potion so they turn into you. Then, he shags their brains out. He has stocks of the potion too. The Madame has at least six potions still ready for him to use."

Hermione felt like someone had punched her. _Ron had to be lying. Severus wouldn't do that to her. How could he? What Ron was talking about was polyjuice potion and you needed the person's hair to do it. There was no way Severus had a huge stockpile of her hair to do that _

Hermione swallowed as more thoughts hit her._ She hadn't even seen him before that night at the brothel since__….well she couldn't remember when. But it had been years. In fact the last time she remembered seeing him was at Hogwarts. __Eight years almost? It was impossible._

She glared at the redhead that was still smirking at her. "Ron you need to leave. I won't stand here and listen to your lies. Leave before I hex the crap out of you. Don't think I wont do it either."

Ron shrugged at her. "Fine, don't believe me. But you know I'm not creative enough to come up with that on my own."

He turned to go, but turned back to her and pulled out an empty vial he had brought with him just in case. He grabbed his wand, making her raise her own at him just in case. He held the wand to his temple and pulled a silvery strand from it. Letting it fall into the vial and corking it.

He handed it to her. "Here. If you want to know the truth, then there you go. I overheard a conversation and then started one of my own. You may have to deal with watching me shag the girl in the memory before she starts talking more about Snape. She never says his name, but you'll know who she means after hearing the beginning of the memory."

Hermione took it, though she didn't want to. "Please just go." Hermione said.

Ron shrugged again. "You'll know where to find me if you change your mind. I'll be at the Burrow like I am most of the time. Bye Mione."

With those final words he was gone. Leaving the kitchen and within less than a minute, the front door slammed. Hermione stood in the now sickeningly sweet room, surrounded by flowers she no longer wanted.

She looked down at the vial in her hand. She knew it wasn't tampered with because first off, Ron didn't know how to do it. Second of all, he didn't have time with pulling the memory out in front of her.

She gripped the bottle tighter and hurried upstairs to her room. She reached into her closet and pulled out her stone pensieve and set it on her bed. She uncorked the vial and poured it in.

Taking a deep breath she allowed it to suck her inside. She watched the memory. Saw him overhear the Madame and some girl discussing Severus. The more she heard the angrier she got. _That bastard._

She did her best to not watch Ron going at it with the prostitute. But she heard what they were talking about. Heard the girl give Ron details about what one patron did to get his fantasy girl.

When it was over, Hermione was back in her room with tears running down her cheek. He had somehow gotten a hold of her hair and used it for some sick fantasy. For so many years he had done this.

She let the tears flow down her cheeks as her heart ached. Her stomach was churning but she ignored it. She had to do something. She needed more proof than just this.

She used her wand to remove the traces of tears from her face. She had an idea of what she could do to get proof. So with a crack she was gone from her room.

She arrived with a pop in Diagon Alley. She slowly made her way to her destination. Keeping to the shadows the closer she got. When she finally saw the sign of the establishment she wanted, she made her way inside. Keeping an eye out just in case someone she recognized was there too.

"What are you doing?" A voice said. "We haven't even heard from him in the last few months. Why would you take a potion?" A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Hermione recognized the woman from the memory. This was Madame Laura and she was angry. Before she could speak the Madame went on. "How did you even get to the potion? When I figure out which girl you are, I'm going to hex the living crap out of you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the woman. This was proof all right, but it wasn't enough. "If you don't mind Laura, I'll take my arm back please."

The Madame paused in her tirade. Her girls didn't say please and they didn't speak this eloquently either, nor did they hold themselves this proudly. _Uh oh._ Laura thought as she gazed into Hermione's eyes and saw the difference inside them.

"Oh, excuse me. I thought you were someone else." Laura said trying to back track.

Hermione gave the woman a brilliant smile. "It's quite alright. I understand that it's hard to tell me from a copy sometimes."

Laura had a feeling it was useless, but feigned ignorance anyway. "What do you mean Ms. Granger?" Fighting a wince at using the girls name before deciding that everyone knew who she was with her part in the war. It was possible that Laura knew her from that alone.

Hermione smiled again. "Ms. Laura, is there someplace we can talk privately?"

Laura was feeling rather nervous, but nodded anyway. She led Hermione toward her private office. A rather drunk man, reached out and snagged Hermione around the waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Hello there darlin'. You're a pretty one, how about we go upstairs for a bit of fun?" The man said reeking of whatever he had been drinking.

Laura was about to snarl at the man, but Hermione's smile stopped her. _What was the chit up to?_

Hermione grinned at the man. "I'm always up for fun. Of course, your definition of fun and mine may not be the same thing."

The man leered again. "What do you call fun sweet cheeks?"

Hermione's grin only grew. "Why using my wand to slowly and painfully torture men who haven't the sense or manners to keep their hands to themselves. I'm sure you won't be missing too many layers of skin or have lost that many teeth by the time I'm done with you. Sound like fun to you?"

The man turned pale and let her get off his lap quickly. "Um…sorry ma'am. I didn't mean any harm. I thought you was one of the girls that worked here."

Laura hid a smirk. She liked this girl. Severus had done very well in choosing her. Laura just hoped Hermione wasn't here to ask questions about Severus. She didn't want to lie to the pretty young woman.

When they got to Laura's office, the Madame closed her door. "Can I get you a drink?"

Hermione shook her head, her hand going to her stomach unconsciously as she sat in a chair opposite Laura. "No thank you. I'm not staying long. I just need to do some business then I'll go."

Laura raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What business would that be? I seriously doubt you're looking for a job here."

Hermione smiled again, laughing softly though she felt nauseous at the thought. "No, I'm not looking for a job. I'm here to inquire about a delicate matter."

"Which would be what, Ms. Granger?" Laura asked with a sinking suspicion.

Hermione leaned closer to the woman. "I'm here because I know you and Severus are good friends." Hermione didn't know that but guessed that Severus wouldn't trust her with the potions without having some kind of friendship and trust with the woman.

Laura frowned not sure where this was going exactly. "Yes, we've been friends for years. Is everything alright with Severus?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes. In fact he's at the castle working on his latest potion. I think he will be reaching the completion of it very soon. He's suppose to send me his raven as soon as he's done so we can celebrate properly."

Hermione allowed a blush to grace her cheeks as she said this. She was still very angry and was doing her best to keep to the truth as much as possible. The best lies held a touch of truth to them

Laura smiled. "That is wonderful. I hope you won't mind him stopping in so I can buy him a congratulatory drink when he does get it done."

Hermione smiled. "Not at all. I'm glad Severus has such good friends. In fact, it's as his friend that I need to speak to you. Severus had told me about…well his potions he has you holding for him."

Laura's smile faded as she mentally cursed. "Potions?" She knew for sure it was useless to lie, but she didn't know how much the woman in front of her knew yet.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. You know. The potions he had…well your girls take to look like me for so many years. I think it was since…well since I was his student." Again Hermione was guess on the time frame.

When Laura didn't argue, Hermione went on. "Well you see, after he told me of the potions, I was very angry. As you can well imagine. But after he explained it all to me…well we got passed it all."

Laura sighed in relief. _Thank Merlin Severus explained about it before she found out some other way._ "So what do you need from me dear?"

Hermione allowed another blush to touch her cheeks. "Well, you see…I'm afraid of them getting out by accident. You can imagine the horror of some…well pervert getting off to my body by mistake. I asked Severus to come get them…but he has been so tied up with his potion that he hasn't hardly had time to eat or sleep. I have to almost force the man to take a break and get some rest."

Laura smiled. She knew Severus was a very focused man when he wanted to be. "I'm sure it didn't take much forcing on your part dear. The man is crazy about you."

Hermione smiled, biting her lip to keep from showing her anger. "I know. I guess what I meant was just that he's super busy right now. So I came here to pick up the potions for him. I'd really hate for them to get out. Or for some one to tell the Daily Profit about them. Can you imagine the letters we'd all get over that?"

Laura frowned. She had worried about that for years in fact. "So you're just here to take the last two potions?"

Hermione paused. _Was Laura lying to her or was she testing her?_ "Two? He said it was six? Is he off on his count? A few didn't get misplaced did they?"

Laura smiled. _Severus must have told her for sure. How else would she know the exact count of them?_ "Oh, you're right dear. It is six. What was I thinking? I'll just get them for you."

The woman stood and went to her cabinet she kept locked. She removed the charms Severus had taught her and pulled out the vials. She handed them to Hermione who she saw swallow nervously before taking them.

She waved her wand and placed a shrinking spell along with an unbreakable spell on them so they didn't get crushed in her pocket. She sighed, forcing the anger and sadness away for now.

"Thanks. I was afraid even shrunk they wouldn't fit in my pocket." Hermione said when she saw Laura watching her face curiously.

Laura nodded as she took in the girls face in front of her. That made sense considering how tight the shorts were that the girl was wearing. "Please don't hesitate to stop by again. I know it's a bit odd to come here, but I really do think you are great for Severus. You seem nice and from what I remember reading about you, you're a great person. Severus needs a great person by his side. If it would make you feel better, I'd be happy to meet you somewhere a bit more…respectable." Laura said with a grin.

Hermione smiled. Laura was nice too, making Hermione feel a bit guilty for lying to her. "I'd like that. Maybe we can have tea or something one day soon."

The two women said their goodbyes and Hermione was back at her home again. The tears were spilling down her cheeks. _How could he do this to her? A potion for a prostitute. It was horrible.  
_

Hermione sank down beside her bed and cried.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: ** Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing. First off, I have gotten a bunch of reviews and PM's over this last chapter. Lots of people are angry, thinking I'm having her about to hook up with Ron again. I'm not sure why either. But I swear that I will not have her get back together with that ass in this story ever again. EVER. I hope that makes any and everyone feel better. Sorry if I gave that impression but that was never intended._

_Otherwise, I'm happy to see so many people reading this and adding this story to their faves and alerts. Thank you for that too. I'm happy too that so many of you reading this either have already, or are now currently reading my other SS/HG story I have posted. Thanks for the continued support on both stories. Take Care everyone._

_**Special Thanks to:** Kristine Thorne, you are doing a fantastic job with getting these chapters done so quickly. You rock_

_**Disclaimer: ** I haven't added one in a while. But nope none of these characters are mine still. I'm only playing with them for fun  
_

*************************************************************************************

**Chapter 15**

Hermione was still crying awhile later when there was suddenly a tapping on her window. She looked up with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. She slowly stood up and went to her bedroom window.

A raven flew inside and landed on the perch in her room. A rolled up piece of parchment on its foot. Hermione stared at the raven for a moment until it squawked at her to hurry up and take the letter.

Hermione took the letter, not bothering to scold the bird when it pecked her hand. Unrolling it she saw that it was indeed a letter from Severus.

'_My dearest Mione,_' The endearment making her snort derisively. _'I'm done with the potion. It looks like it just might work too. I won't be able to test it until it's sat for at least eight hours. Do you feel like celebrating with me while I wait? I figure we can celebrate it not blowing up or souring on me for once. The raven is going to wait for your reply. I love you. Severus.'_

Hermione read it again and with a growl she grabbed up some parchment. 'Severus, you lying snake, Sure lets celebrate. I have the perfect potion for you to celebrate with too. Oh you might recognize it….' She trailed off thinking.

No, this wasn't the way to do this. Besides, she still didn't know how he got her hair to make it. If she didn't find a way to take the hairs away he might just go right back to using the potions again after she told him to go to hell and leave her alone.

She crumpled the parchment up after tearing the part off that had been written on and tossed it behind her. She thought again before she wrote.

_'Severus, _

_I think we should celebrate. How about I meet you there at the castle? I haven't been there in years and I've never seen your rooms. Floo me to let me know. No point making your raven fly back just for a yes or no answer. _

_I love you. _

_Hermione._'

Hermione read over the letter again. She did still love him. Her love wasn't like a switch she could flip just because she was so very angry with him.

She tied it to the raven and let him fly again. She went to take a shower while she waited. Scrubbing away the trace of tears and not leaving until her skin glowed. Drying off, she smothered her favorite scented lotion on her skin. Lavender and vanilla. It made her feel sexy and she knew it was his favorite too.

She intended to make him suffer. _The bastard. _He had hurt her by doing this. He had broken her trust in him. _How could he do this to me?_ Pushing the thought away before it made her cry again, she sat down to do her make up by hand.

She took great care in each stroke of color she put on her face. Made sure to brush out her hair until it shined and then let it hang down her back, just like he liked it. She would make sure he knew what he was losing tonight.

She slipped on a pair of silk and lace knickers in his favorite color. Black. She doubted he would get to see them, but who knew how far she would let this go. Logic wasn't getting through with her anger so the thought of how cruel this was didn't reach her at all.

She pulled on the matching silk and lace bra before going to her closet. She pulled out a short black satiny skirt that barely covered anything and that she had bought on a whim but never worn. With it she added a skin tight, white tank top that showed what she was wearing underneath.

She grabbed one of the vials off her bed where she left it before her shower and with the unbreakable charm and shrinking charm still on it, she slipped it into the tiny pocket on the side of her skirt. She grabbed a second vial she planned on leaving with him. A copy of the memory she still had with in her dresser. Putting in the same pocket as the first vial.

Topping the outfit off with a pair of boots that stopped about mid thigh and that had three inch pointed heels, she decided she looked perfect. She slipped her wand into the tops of her boots for safe keeping.

She didn't even know how she got the boots since she didn't buy them. She wondered briefly if Ginny had given them to her a long time ago or something. She must have since Hermione would never have bought them herself.

She knew she looked a bit…slutty, if truth be told. But she wanted to look desirable. She wanted him to suffer like she was suffering. The thought of how cruel it was finally breaking through her mind.

It was cruel to tease him like this and then walk away. She was biting her lip in indecision when she heard the floo activate downstairs. She started down the stairs, causing the portraits to whistle at her or make comments about her dress and make her blush.

She got down the stairs and found a note next to the fireplace on the floor. Bending down, she quickly realized she shouldn't do that since it showed her rounded behind when it rode up.

With a smirk, she picked up the letter and opened it.

_'My dear Hermione, _

_The floo is open for you now. It will let you into my chambers directly. I'll meet you there shortly. I need to deal with something first for Minerva._

_ All my love. _

_Severus.'_

Taking a deep breath and not giving herself a chance to change her mind, she grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the grate. She was gone in a rush of green flames after stating her destination and dropping the powder.

She arrived with a flash of flames and stepped out of the fireplace. With a wave of her wand, the ashes vanished off of her. She slipped the sliver of wood back into her boots and looked around.

The room surprised her, but she didn't take too much time to look about the nice rooms. She wanted to see if she could find the hairs first. Not knowing how long he would be gone, she knew she had to make her search quick.

Only she didn't know where to look. She tried a few places but knew that without some kind of help she'd never find it in time.

She paused as she thought about it, then suddenly had an idea. She plucked out a hair from her head and used it with a locater spell. In theory it should show her anything that matched her hair.

It didn't take long for her wand to pull her along in the room. She found herself in his bedroom, and then in front of a large armoire. With a flick of her wand it opened and on a shelf next to his hanging clothes she saw a small quill box inside that her wand was shaking and pointing at.

She picked up the box, but couldn't open it. She saw a few of her hairs were sticking out of it and knew this was what she was looking for. She quickly accio'd a piece of parchment and a quill. She scribbled out a note and left it in its place as tears filled her eyes. Afterward, she closed the armoire that held his clothes and forced the tears away before they fell.

She tried several spells but couldn't break the wards on the newly hated box. With a huff she carried it back into the sitting area she had arrived in. With a spell she shrunk the box down until it was slim enough to fit in her boot, placing her wand back in the other boot.

She took a seat in an armchair in a shadowed corner of the room and waited for Severus to return. It didn't take long before she heard him open the door to his private chambers and she was glad she thought of the spell to help her find the box. She would never have had time if she looked on her own for it.

Severus walked in muttering curses to himself. _Damn old woman annoyed him greatly sometimes._ He stepped into the room and didn't see Hermione at first since she was silent and not moving as she sat watching him.

It was her scent that alerted him to her presence. He paused when the scent of lavender and vanilla hit his nose. He instantly looked around the room when he smelled her, finally spotting her in a dim corner watching him.

He smiled at her as she continued to watch him silently. "If your goal was to hide, then next time I might suggest you forgo the delicious perfume I love you wearing. It tends to give you away with its potent and intoxicating scent."

She couldn't hide the smirk that graced her lips. "I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time I wish to hide."

He walked over to her and held out his hand for her. She regarded it for a moment before taking it and rising out of her chair. When he would have leaned in to kiss her she sidestepped him and walked a few feet away.

He frowned slightly at her actions, but was instantly distracted by her outfit. She looked utterly sexy. He didn't think he had ever seen her in anything like it before and felt all the blood in his body shoot straight for his loins. If this was how she meant to celebrate, then he knew he was in for one hell of a night.

"Interesting wardrobe choice. I don't think I've seen those boots before." He said while his eyes raked over her once again.

She smirked at him. "Before tonight, I don't think I had seen them either. I think Ginny hid them in my closet hoping I'd wear them someday because I know I didn't buy them."

Severus's black orbs heated a bit more as he looked at the boots that hugged her calves and thighs. "Remind me to thank her later for them.

His silky voice, sending a shiver down her spine like it always did_. Damn him. _She thought._  
_

Hermione walked around the room looking anywhere but at him as he stood observing her. He noticed her movements weren't as graceful as they normally were.

"I'll make sure she knows of your appreciation for them." She told him

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. Something seemed a bit off. Not only was her movements a bit jerky, but she wasn't meeting his eyes. "Hermione, is…is everything all right?"

She gave him an odd smile but still didn't look at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He folded his arms over his chest as he continued to watch her. That was when he noticed that her eyes, though covered in makeup were red rimmed like she had been crying. "I don't know, but you look like you have been crying."

She stopped and turned his way though he still wasn't sure she was looking him in the eyes. "Well, it's been a long day. Did you get your potion situated?"

Severus nodded still not sure what was going on. She was dressed for seduction, but her attitude was anything but seductive. "I did. So what happened to upset you?"

Hermione finally met his eyes and he almost flinched at the rage simmering in them. "Well, I had a visit from Ron today."

Severus felt his body stiffen. _That prick went and upset her?_ "What did he do to make you so angry? I might just hex the damn whelp next time I see him."

Hermione laughed but it held no humor. "Oh, he brought me flowers. A huge bouquet with so many different ones that I doubt I could name them all. He didn't manage to get my favorites, which I shouldn't be surprised about. He probably doesn't know what they are anyway."

Severus was confused. He still didn't know why she was so upset. "Okay, he brought you flowers. Is that what made you angry? That he didn't know what your favorite flower was after all the time you two spent together?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that didn't upset me. He came to apologize for being a stupid git. His words too. Then, he said he got me two tickets to some resort to make up the quidditch camp he bought last time."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I didn't even pay much attention to you during your early years at Hogwarts and even I knew you have never had much fondness for the sport. I even knew about your fear of flying.

Hermione smiled at Severus. "That's what makes what he did even sadder. Anyway, so he got them thinking that we could take a second honeymoon or something. Then started talking about how we could move back in together and give the marriage another go."

Severus clenched his fists. He should hex the moron into oblivion. Hermione was his now and he wouldn't give her up without a fight. Having faced the Dark Lord, Ron would be a piece of cake in comparison.

Noticing Severus's reaction she went on. "Of course once I understood what he meant, I quickly let him know that it wouldn't be happening. That I wasn't in love with him anymore either since I was with someone else."

Severus relaxed at her words as she had intended for him to do. Hermione went on when he didn't speak. "Of course he was angry at hearing that. He already knew about you, and I won't go into details about what all he said about that."

Severus decided that was probably a wise idea for her to skip that part. "So is that why you're angry?"

Hermione shrugged. "No. Well it was…but that's not really why I'm upset now."

This was getting him nowhere. "So what upset you then?" He asked fighting his impatience at her not getting to the point.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "No, it was when he told me how you used to go see prostitutes who looked like me that upset me."

Severus inhaled sharply. _How on earth did the redheaded moron know about that?_ He was trying to think of some way to explain it when she started speaking again.

"Of course I didn't believe him. What kind of person would do a thing like that? It's kind of twisted. He tried to say you had them take a potion to look like me but that's impossible really. You would have to have some of my hair to pull that off. Especially to have done it for so long? Years I think is what he said. No, that would have been impossible for someone to do." Hermione said while watching him.

Severus tried to keep his face blank as he mentally sighed in relief that she hadn't believed Ron about it.

When he didn't speak Hermione went on again. "I mean, I hadn't seen you in…well I think the last time before us meeting up again was when I was still your student. Isn't that right?"

Severus nodded, not trusting his voice.

Hermione gave him a small smile. He was doing an excellent job of hiding his panic, but she still saw the tiny bit in his eyes that gave him away. It made her wonder if he even knew that tiny bit was showing. She doubted it.

"So I told him he needed to leave. I didn't believe him." Hermione said, pausing to see his reaction. The relief was clear in his eyes while his face still stayed blank.

Clearing his throat, Severus finally spoke. "I don't blame you for being angry for what you heard."

Hermione cocked her head as she continued to stare at him. "Yeah? I don't blame me either. But here is the interesting part."

_Oh hell, there's more? _Severus thought.

"You see, since I didn't believe him, he pulled out an empty vial and filled with a memory and handed it to me." She reached into her pocket and pulled the vial out. Pulling out her wand and giving it a tap to unshrink it with a silent spell.

She knew which vial was which by which side of her pocket it was on. She had made sure. The memory was on the left, the potion was on the right.

She tossed it at him. He quickly moved to catch it before it broke. Glaring at her for being so careless after he caught it. She smirked at him.

"Don't worry. I put an unbreakable charm on it. You should check it out later. But it was due to what was in that vial that made me make a small trip this evening." She said still watching him.

Severus frowned. "And where did you go?" He asked, having a bad feeling about what she was going to tell him.

Hermione smiled. "I visited an old friend of yours. Madame Laura."

Even with as pale as Severus's skin was already, he paled even more. She gave him a brilliant smile as she continued to watch him and spoke again.

"She mistook me for someone else at first. Then, we sat down and had a very nice chat. She is a very nice woman. In fact I think we're suppose to meet for tea again sometime next week." Hermione said with a genuine smile at remembering the lady. "She spoke very highly of you of course. She too had no clue what Ron was speaking of."

Severus again felt the relief pour through him. He should have trusted that Laura wouldn't have betrayed his trust. Which was why he had trusted her to keep the vials for him. "So, I'm glad she assured you in your belief of Ron lying to you."

Hermione paused as she thought over his words. He was very clever. He never said Ron was lying but instead worded it in such a way had she not been paying attention she might have missed it.

"Yes, she was very convincing in her ignorance of said potions. That is until I lied to her." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, not the least bit ashamed about having lied.

Severus bit back a groan as she went on. "She is under the impression that I knew all about it. She still tried to test me, but I passed her test and acquired all remaining six vials."

"Hermione…"Severus started only to be cut off.

"Oh, no. I'm not finished yet." She pulled out the second vial in her pocket along with her wand. She gave the vial a tap removing all charms from it silently before slipping her wand back in her boot.

Severus saw the vial in her hand and knew what it was. He recognized it immediately by the color of it.

Hermione turned it in her hand to look at it. "So how did you do it? I figure it would have been easy while I was a student. But how did you keep doing it for so many years?"

Severus sighed knowing there was no point in lying about it now. "I had an elf switch a charmed brush with the one in your things before you left the school for good. I had the elf bring it to me so I could find an identical one first, then added the charms so I always had your hair."

Hermione stared at him for a moment in shock. "I've always wondered why I never had to clean my brush. I always assumed it was the one thing Ron did for me. I guess I should have known better. Hell, I still haven't had to clean it since I left him, but I kind of had other things on my mind since then."

Severus was silent, not knowing if he should speak or not just yet. She gave him a sad smile. "It was a brilliant plan. I never would have thought of you doing something like that." She said quietly.

Severus sighed. "Hermione, how I wish I had just been brave enough to tell you back then how I felt about you. It was the only way I thought I could have you back then. Does it help at all to know that I am sorry about it?"

Hermione tried to think about his words, but her mind was still so full of anger that she just couldn't process his apology. "I have to go." She said quietly, moving to the fireplace.

Severus felt his heart clench in fear. "Hermione wait. Please don't leave. Not like this. At least hear me out first. You have to understand my side of it all."

She stopped in front of the fireplace and looked at him as she held a handful of floo powder. "Why? Would it change anything? Would it take back what you did? You know I always wondered how you knew me so well. I thought it seemed like we had been lovers for years with how well you seemed to know what I liked. I guess we had been in a way. Only it was one sided."

She sighed as tears filled her eyes again. "I need to go. I don't want to hear your side of it. Not right now. I don't know if I'll ever want to know either. Goodbye Severus."

She stepped into the fireplace as he moved towards her intending on grabbing her. But her words stopped him. "Here." She tossed the vial at him. "This way you can have me one last time since it was so important to you before."

He caught it on reflex as the green flames engulfed her after she called out her destination. He looked at the vial in his hands for only a minute or two. Then, with a determined look he grabbed up some powder intending on following her.

He threw it down and called out for Grimmauld Place, but nothing happened. It took him a moment to realize that she had blocked him from the floo. He always knew she was a smart and powerful witch, but he was surprised at the speed that she was able to do it.

He sighed. If she blocked him the floo, then she wouldn't open her door to him either. He felt a weight descend on him. Then his head snapped up_. _

_What did she mean I could have her one last time? _He still had tons of her hair in his quill box. Even if she decided to stop using her brush, he had a full box of them. If he wanted to use them all he had to do was brew up more potion.

It was that one question that made him stride quickly to his rooms where he had moved the box to. He opened his armoire and on the shelf was not the quill box he expected to find. In it's place was a rolled up piece of parchment.

His hand was trembling slightly as he opened it. Fearing what it said.

'_Severus, _

_I couldn't leave this box for you. You won't have a copy of me to go back to any more. I can't believe you would betray me in this way. It is a betrayal whether you think it is or not. It's a violation of me. You have taken liberties with my body for so long without my permission and I even let you have those liberties with me as well. No more. You wont ever be able to touch me again. Whether in person or through a copy. I hope it was worth it. Goodbye Severus. Please just leave me in peace. I wish you well in your life, but it will have to go on without me. _

_Take care of yourself. _

_Hermione._'

Severus fell to his knees after reading her note. _I've lost her. _He had barely gotten her, barely found out that she loved him. And now he had nothing._ How will I ever survive without her?_

He didn't want the box of hair. He had already found a copy just wasn't enough. He wanted the real her. He wanted to go to bed next to her at night and wake up with her curled around him in the morning. Now he doubted he would ever be able to touch her again.

A strange wetness was trailing down his cheek and it took him a moment to realize it was tears. He didn't even think he had ever cried over Lily, yet here he was crying over the loss of Hermione.

He didn't know how long he stayed there on the floor before finally dragging himself back to the sitting room. He used his wand to pour himself a glass of fire whiskey, and stared into the flameless fireplace until he was drunk enough to finally find sleep.

*****************************************************************************************

_**A/N: ** You knew it was coming...so please don't hate me too bad. More coming soon. As always, Please Read and Review. Take Care all.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been sick and today sucks with a migraine from hell when I finally start feeling better. Only thing keeping me from figuring out how to completely remove my head is Excedrin. Gotta love Excedrin extra ubber strength, it helps keep the pain from being sharp stabbing knives in the brain to a dull ache instead.  
_

_Now that I've pissed so many people off with the break up...heres a bit more sadness for you. lol. Thanks to everyone who sent in their reviews. I loved reading them all, even the angry ones. __With being sick, I'm way behind on my updates too. I've only gotten to about half of them. If I haven't gotten to yours yet...I will just give me a bit.__ Thank you too for those of you still adding me to their alerts and faves. I love all the support._

_**Special Thanks to: **Kristine Thorne, you rock as my beta. You found more mistakes than I did. lol.  
_

**Chapter 16**

Hermione stayed in bed crying for three days. She had floo'd in sick during those days too. She hadn't felt up to dealing with any paperwork or any people. It was on the fourth day, on a Saturday that Hermione heard the sounds of feet running up the stairs.

She hid her head under her blanket when her door burst open. "Aunt Mione. Aunt Mione." Two tiny voices yelled loudly at her.

James finished speaking for the two boys. "Mum said if you don't come downstairs for breakfast, then she was gonna come up here."

Albus climbed onto the bed and poked at her blanket covered head. He whispered rather loudly, "You don't wanna have Mummy to come up here. She gets mad if she has to come get us."

Hermione hid a smirk at the small voice with the loud whisper. "Is that a fact? Well, you both go tell your mum that I will come down when I feel like it."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" A female voice said from the doorway making Hermione groan.

"Ginny go away." Hermione said while still buried in her warm cocoon.

"Boy's why don't you go downstairs. I have breakfast on the table. Your dad and I will be down in a moment with your Aunt Hermione." Ginny said making Hermione groan again.

_Damn. Harry was up here in her room too?_ Hermione reached out and grabbed her wand. "I swear I'll hex the first one who either douses me with water, or pulls my blankets away."

"Mione, we're just surprised to find you alone. I came up first to make sure it was safe before the boys came in." Harry said. "Where is Severus?"

Hermione groaned again and turned over, still hiding as fresh tears welled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Ginny huffed, clearly annoyed. "Who cares where he's at? Don't get me wrong Mione, I get that you care about him. But I have other answers I want. How could you not tell me that you're pregnant Mione? I thought you were like my sister."

Hermione had not had a chance to really think about her pregnancy yet. She had been too caught up in her grief at finding out about Severus and leaving him to think about it.

Hermione sniffed with her silent tears, the sound alerting the other two in the room. Harry and Ginny exchanged surprised looks and came closer to the bed. Ginny sat down on the bed and reached out slowly.

Touching Hermione's shoulder lightly Ginny spoke. "Hermione? Love, what's wrong? I wasn't really all that upset. The only reason I found out is that Harry was acting weird for the last few days until I finally pinned him down last night about it. He only told me because I made him do it."

Hermione sniffed again, so Harry decided to risk her wrath and pulled the blanket away. Both he and Ginny gasped when they saw her swollen and tear stained face. Her eyes red and puffy too.

"Mione, what happened? Did Snape take it badly? I swear I'm going to hex the hell out of him." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Hermione just cried harder. He didn't even know about the baby yet. "No. He didn't take it badly. I…I found out something and confronted him about it. Then I left and blocked him from the floo. I haven't left the bed ever since, so I don't know if he's even tried to come by to talk to me." She sniffed again as fresh tears hit her on top the ones already escaping.

Harry sat down on the bed and his foot landed on something. He bent down and picked up when he stepped on. Surprised that the tiny vial didn't break with him stepping on it. Then, he saw four other vials on the floor next to where the first one he picked up was. They looked like the same potions by the color of them.

"Mione, why are their vial's of potion on the floor?" Harry asked still looking at the one in his hand.

Hermione just started crying harder. Ginny looked at the vial then back at Hermione. "Mione, what's in the vials?"

Hermione sniffed. "It's pollyjuice potion."

Ginny and Harry were both confused. _Why would Hermione have five vials of pollyjuice potion?_

Since neither knew the answer, Harry asked. "What's the pollyjuice potion for love?"

Hermione wiped at the tears on her cheek, but they just kept coming. "They're to make people look like me apparently." She said starting to sit up.

Again the couple sitting next to her was confused. "Why?" They both asked simultaneously.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer and her face suddenly turned green. Harry knowing the look, quickly got out of the way as Hermione jerked out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Ginny sighed and followed her in to help her. She ran a cloth under the cold water and pressed it to her neck while Hermione threw up. When she was done, Ginny took the cloth and helped her wipe her mouth and face. Rinsing it, Ginny placed it back on her neck.

"Better?" Ginny asked taking in Hermione's pale face that was slowly gaining its color again.

Hermione nodded as she leaned her head on the now closed toilet lid. This was the first morning she had been sick. She wondered if it was because she was thinking about the pregnancy again or if it was because she finally sat up in bed.

Harry came in and helped Hermione stand again and guided her back to bed. "I'll bring you by some of the nausea potions I kept on hand for Ginny when she was pregnant with the boys. I'm sure I have enough to hold you over until you can get more. I think we still have at least a month's worth. Assuming you need three a day like Ginny did."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thanks Harry. I'd appreciate it."

Ginny was rubbing her back gently. "What happened Mione? What's with the potions?"

Hermione took a deep breath and started to tell them what happened that night she confronted Snape. She didn't leave out any details, including how she found out about it through Ron and going down to Madame Laura's to get the remaining potions. Even how she tossed one of the vials at Snape to keep to use one last time.

Harry and Ginny were silent through it all, though Harry's face was rather red in his anger by the end of her tale. The only thing that kept him from exploding was Ginny's free hand that wasn't rubbing on Hermione's back was tucked into his, holding him still.

When Hermione finished her story, she was exhausted and wanted to go back to bed. Ginny being her normal self, and being her mother's daughter, made Hermione get up and go take a shower.

As soon as Hermione left the room Harry exploded. "That son of a…"

"Harry." Ginny warned softly. Hermione was in hearing distance, and so were their boys. She didn't need them repeating those kinds of words.

Harry sighed. "I think I might just kill him this time. Look at what he has done to her. She didn't even react this badly over Ron."

Ginny winced, he was her brother after all. "I know. But she's not the same right now. She's pregnant and has more hormones running through her body right now. That could be what's causing most of this."

Harry snorted. "Oh, come on Ginny. Did you not see how they were looking at each other at our house that night when they came for dinner? Did you not see the look in her eyes as she told us just now what he did?"

Harry ran his hands through his messy hair, making it stand on end like it did when he was a teenager. "Ginny, you didn't see her face when she found out about the baby. She was shocked, but that's understandable. But when she finally thought about it…you could see the love on her face. She loves him."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I think she does. So what are we going to do to help her?"

Harry stopped pacing and sat down next to his wife, slipping his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know Gin. What can we do for her love? You're a girl. You must know what the next step with these kinds of things are."

Ginny glared at him and he held up his hands to ward off her anger as he quickly spoke. "Please don't get mad at me right now. You know what I mean. You have more experience with girls or women with broken hearts than I do."

Ginny shrugged and gave him a tiny smile, knowing he was right. She did have more experience than he did. "I don't know. Normally, I'd say lets go get her drunk so she'd feel better, but we can't do that with the baby."

Harry shook his head. "No, we can't."

Ginny sat silently for a moment thinking. "Let's just see what happens for now. Let's see how she is after her shower and after we get some food in her. Maybe we can talk her into coming home with us so she won't be alone right now. If she won't do that, we could move in here for a while. A few weeks at least, maybe a month or two to see how she does. There is plenty of room after all."

Harry smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Let's see how she takes it. She might not take kindly to us smothering her."

Ginny grinned. "I can threaten to sick mum on her if she doesn't let us help her."

Harry laughed. "If that doesn't do it, I don't know what else will."

Harry heard the water shut off, so he left the room to give the girls some privacy. He went down to see to his boys and make sure they didn't destroy the kitchen.

Hermione poked her head out of the bathroom. She realized she didn't take any clothes or her robe in with her before stripping down for her shower.

Ginny saw her and grinned. "Harry went downstairs, so it's just us."

Hermione nodded and stepped out wrapped in a towel. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh set of underwear and dropped her towel. She and Ginny had shared a room for so long over the years that they were no longer shy around each other.

Hermione pulled on her knickers and her bra, then dug out a pair of shorts that were lose on her and an old t-shirt. Slipping them on, she decided she didn't feel up to digging out her shoes.

Hermione sat down on the bed after grabbing her brush to comb her hair. She reached up to start pulling the tangles from her large mass of curls when she suddenly paused. She stared at her brush for a long moment before the tears came again.

Ginny reached over and pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. Rocking her gently as Hermione poured out her grief. Murmuring soft words to her dear friend as she rocked.

When she ran out of tears, Hermione pulled back and stared at the brush again. "This was how he got my hair over the years. I never once thought about it. This was the first brush I never lost. First brush I didn't snap when combing out the mass of tangles I sometimes get in my hair. I normally went through at least five brushes a year before this one. I should have known something was off about it."

Ginny sighed and took the brush away from her. She grabbed a plastic cup off the nightstand and transfigured it into a brush for her. "So we get you a new brush. You didn't have any reason to question it Mione. I know I never would have given my brush a second thought either."

Hermione sighed and took the new brush and combed out her hair. It almost snapped on her twice, and Hermione forced the new tears away. She needed to be able to go longer than twenty minutes without crying. It was a wonder she had any tears left anyway.

Once her hair was combed out, Ginny took her hand and led her down the stairs. The portraits were oddly silent, drawing Hermione's attention to them. She realized she had one in her room that she had turned so it couldn't see when she moved in, so they probably knew what had happened.

Ginny led her into the kitchen and pushed her down into an empty seat. The boys were still picking at their breakfast and gave her each a tiny mischievous smile when they saw her.

Hermione saw so much of their uncle's in their eyes. Not only Fred and George, but also Sirius and Remus as well. The marauders mischief was in them. They probably got that from James's genes in them. They would be trouble once they got to Hogwarts.

Hermione gave them both smiles and a wink, though it felt forced. She focused on her breakfast, picking more than eating it. It took her a moment, but she realized the large bouquet of flowers that Ron had left her were gone. She guessed Ginny had either moved them or gotten rid of them. Hermione didn't want them so she didn't care what Ginny had done with them.

Hermione focused again on her meal and somewhere along the way, she found she was ravenous. She hadn't stopped to eat in a few days, and now she was starving.

She ate all of her breakfast, and luckily Ginny always made extra like her mother taught her just in case. Hermione had a second helping of everything before she finally felt full.

Ginny and Harry watched her, but didn't say a word about it. They knew it was too early for her to be eating for two, so she must not have eaten much the last few days. Making them realize that she did indeed need someone around for a while.

After her second cup of coffee, Ginny switched Hermione cup for some hot tea instead. Hermione went to protest, but changed her mind after seeing the stubborn look on her friend's face.

The kids ended finding out they could go explore the empty rooms and were gone. Harry and Ginny both had already gone over every inch of the house after they were married with Hermione's help. They had gotten rid of every dark or dangerous item the house had inside of it. They even found a way to get rid of Sirius's mother's picture. It had taken a lot of magic, but they did it. They even took down the old heads of past house elves and got rid of them too.

So the adults knew it was safe for the kids to explore whatever they wanted in the house as long as it wasn't the room Hermione was currently living in. She had things she didn't want to risk them breaking.

After the boys left, Ginny turned to Hermione. "Mione love, Harry and I think it might be best if you came to stay with us for a little bit. At least until you're feeling better."

Hermione smiled at them. "Ginny, I've already told you both that I don't want to impose by moving in on you guys. You all need time to yourselves. Time to be a couple and a family. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Harry frowned. "Mione, you know we love you. We just want to make sure you are fine. If you don't think you should move in with us at Godrick's Hollow, then we'll move in here."

Hermione laughed softly. "That is silly. There is no need to uproot your family or create the hassle of packing and moving your stuff here. I told you. I'm fine. I had my few days to wallow in pity and now I'm fine."

Ginny knew Hermione would argue. "You know Mione, we're not going to let this go. We can move in here without much fuss or hassle and we will if we want to. It is technically our house."

Hermione smiled, knowing Ginny meant well. "I know it is Gin. If you two want to move in here, then move in. I can find another place to live if you both just feel the need to live here now."

Harry frowned. That wasn't what he meant to have happen. "Mione, that isn't what we mean and you know it. We just don't want you to be by yourself while you're feeling down. Besides, you might find that having a bit of help until your morning sickness is under control is a relief."

Hermione glanced at her best friend, the closest thing to having a brother she had. "Harry, how many times do I have to say this. I'm fine. You two don't need to move in here and rescue me. I don't even need rescuing. Yes, these last couple of days were bad, but I'm good now."

Ginny was starting to get annoyed. She hated it when people argued with her. "Hermione Granger, if you don't stop saying you're fine, I swear I'll floo Mum and get her involved in this. I'll bet she'll make your life hell compared to us being here would."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "Is that so? Well then, lets give her a ring as it were. I'll bet she's still angry with me and won't care in the least."

Ginny huffed out a breath. "Do you know that Mum jumped all over Ron that night I confronted him about it? She took your side in all of it and Dad did too. She isn't mad at you. She loves you like a daughter and while she was angry before, she isn't now. At least not at you. She is plenty pissed at Ron though."

Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't expected Arthur or Molly to forgive her, let alone take her side in all of this. "I didn't know. Ron said you confronted him, but he didn't mention his mum."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe what Hermione had told them about what Ron did that night here in the kitchen. "I swear I'll floo her right now if you don't agree."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Ginny, she hugged the woman to her. "Ginny, I love you, you're my sister. But I'm not letting you guys move in, nor am I moving in with you two. Call your mum. She can't make me do anything I don't want to either."

It had been an empty threat. Ginny didn't intend to floo her Mum right now. Molly would come over all right, but then so would Ron and Hermione didn't need that right now.

Ginny pulled back and met Harry's gaze. He sighed and shrugged as if to say to let it alone for now. Ginny met Hermione's eyes again. "Fine. You win."

Hermione smiled and hugged her again. "Thanks for caring Ginny. I do appreciate it. I do love you." She pulled back to look at Harry. "Both of you. You're my family and it helps to know how much you both care. I will be all right."

Neither Harry nor Ginny liked it, but for now they let it go. Ginny knew she would be popping by to check on Hermione anyway on a daily basis. Hermione just might wish she had just let them move in by the time Ginny was done.

*******************************************************************************

_**A/N: **More coming soon. As always, Please Read and Review. Take Care._


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and faves. I loved reading them all. I know everyone is dying for Severus to come back and make things right, it's coming. I swear. lol. Take Care everyone.  
_

_**Special Thanks To:** Kristine Thorne. You are an great Beta and have done a great job on all of this story. You are awesome. _

**Chapter 17**

Harry tried to stay out of it. He really did. But after Ginny had gone by to see Hermione every day since that Saturday they found her in bed, he'd not been able to stay out of it any longer.

He was angry. No, he was more than angry. He was livid. Every day Hermione made it to work but looked like hell. Harry made a point to pop over and make sure she ate lunch. It was hard for him to find the time, but he did it.

Ginny would make sure to pop over in the evening to make sure Hermione was eating dinner. Ginny wasn't satisfied until she made sure she watched Hermione make dinner and eat it before she came back home.

Ginny would tell him how bad Hermione looked and Harry would say he already knew since he had seen her at lunch. But it was the fact that every day that Ginny popped over there, she found Hermione crying while sitting at the table.

Hermione it seemed would get home from work and her shield she put up every morning would crack and she collapse in tears for at least an hour or so. Ginny showing up would help get her moving again, but Harry knew it was hard on Ginny to see this everyday.

Hermione was taking her potions for the nausea but it only helped so much. Usually Ginny would have to help her in the bathroom after Hermione's tears dried up. Harry didn't know if her nausea was just that bad, or if the stress and strain of the whole situation was making it worse.

The final straw had been when Hermione had been poking at her dinner again one night a few days ago and there was a tapping at her window. Ginny got up and let the owl in, seeing he was carrying an official Ministry envelope.

Hermione had taken the envelope, fed the owl a bit of meat from her plate, and after taking a peak inside, she had dropped it like it was junk mail. Ginny had waited to hear what it was about, but when Hermione didn't say anything, Ginny grabbed the envelope and took a look. Seeing that it was a copy of Hermione's official divorce papers Ginny hadn't understood.

Hermione hadn't been able to wait to be free from Ron before. Now it was like she didn't even care. Ginny had asked her about it, but Hermione had just shrugged it off and gone back to slowly eating like it just didn't matter.

All Harry knew was that he was sick of seeing the women he loved like a sister suffering so bad when he knew the snake that caused it all was happily sitting at Hogwarts. So Harry was going to confront the bastard.

Harry knew he couldn't just storm through the schools halls. As an Auror he could, but this wasn't official Ministry business and he didn't want to step on anyone's toes, especially the Headmistress and his old head of house.

He sent an owl to Minerva asking if he could come by that evening after he got done with work. She had owled him back saying she'd love to see him and would expect to see him via floo at six o'clock sharp.

At five fifty-five that evening, Harry floo'd to her office. Minerva had always been a stickler for punctuality. He waved his wand and cleared the ashes away and saw the woman that had helped guide him through his school years sitting at her desk.

"Professor McGonnigal, it's great to see you again" Harry said with a grin as he walked towards her.

Minerva smiled at him and stood to greet him with a hug. "Harry Potter, it's been ages since I last saw you. How have you been? And what's with this Professor nonsense. You can call me Minerva now. After all we've been through there is no need for formalities."

Harry smile grew. "I've been great Minerva. You should pop over and see the boys. You haven't visited them since Albus was an infant. He's three years old now."

Minerva smiled at the boy who she saw grow over the years into a strong and handsome man. "I'll have to do that indeed. I'd love to see Ginny and the kids again. Now what brings you by? I know it's not just to chat with an old woman like me."

Harry laughed, blushing just a bit. His old teacher could still see right through him and make him feel like a student. "Actually, I have some…business with Severus. I didn't feel it would be right to just go traipsing through the halls without seeking your permission first."

Minerva frowned. "Is he in some kind of trouble with the Ministry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, no. It's personal business that I need to see him about."

Minerva sighed in relief. "Oh good. He could use a friend right now. He looks like hell. I don't know what has happened but I'm glad someone might get him to talk about it."

Harry snorted. "I'm sure he's just all miserable and snarky. Stupid bloody git."

Minerva glared at him. "Harry James Potter, I'm ashamed of you. You haven't seen what he's been looking like these past couple weeks. Who are you to judge what the reasons are without at least speaking to him about it first?"

Harry blushed again. "Sorry Minerva, it's just…I've seen the flip side to all of this and he can't be any worse off than the other person involved. It's his own fault too."

Minerva crossed her arms. "Then enlighten me. I don't know what has been going on exactly, he wont tell me. All I know is that for about two months he was actually happy. Happy for him anyway. He would all but rush out of here with a smile on his face, then he wouldn't come to his meals for several days, then he'd be back and smiling again. He was even friendly to the staff sitting next to him. It was utterly perplexing but he refused to speak of what was making him so happy. Then a little over two weeks ago he came to breakfast looking like someone told him the Dark Lord really hadn't been defeated and he had to go back to his spy days. He's been more rude than ever before since then."

Harry thought about this for several minutes. _Was it possible Snape was miserable too? No, impossible. Snape had just been using Hermione._ "I can't tell you all that I know. I'm not even really supposed to be here. If Hermione knew…"

Minerva's eyebrows shot into her bangs. "Hermione? Hermione Weasley?"

Harry sighed. "It's Granger again. She is divorcing Ron and in fact it just came through a few days ago."

Minerva hadn't heard about this. "Was Severus the reason for the divorce?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he came into the picture after Hermione had left Ron. Several months after in fact."

"So how is he at fault for whatever is going on?" Minerva asked. Sure she was nosy, but this concerned one of her teachers and one of her favorite former students.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "They had a big fight and Hermione left but only after she found out that he had done something that is just…well wrong. I'm sorry but I really can't go into too many details."

Minerva nodded. "Okay Harry. But before you tear into him for something you feel is his fault, keep in mind that he isn't any happier over how things turned out. Whatever he did to make Hermione leave, well it's seems like he regrets it."

Harry nodded. "I'll try to keep that in mind. So can I go down and talk to him?"

Minerva smiled softly. "Yes, you can Harry. I still say he needs a friend right now."

Harry sighed. "I doubt he'll find one in me."

Minerva chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. You may find yourself rather surprised once you see him."

Harry doubted it but didn't say anything. "I'll have Ginny owl you with details for us getting together. We should have dinner at our house some night soon."

They said their goodbyes and Harry started making his way down to the dungeon. It had been years since he roamed these halls but he still knew his way like he had only left yesterday.

Finding the doors to Snape's classroom, he knocked. When there wasn't an answer he knocked again, a bit louder this time. Still when there came no response, Harry sighed and started banging on the door. Silently cursing the man inside.

The door swung open with a snarling potion's master on the other side. Snape was surprised at who he found standing at his door and forgot for a moment what rude comment he had been about to give.

"Potter? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Snape said, his words slurring just a bit.

Harry sighed and shook his head. _Great, the bumbling idiot is drunk._ "I came to talk to you, but it seems you started this little party early. Can I come in?"

Severus shrugged and stepped aside. _Why not?_ The dark haired man thought before slamming his doors once Harry was inside, and stalking, weaving just a tiny bit, back to his private chambers.

Harry followed, taking in the sight of the man he had feared once upon a time. _He does look like hell. _Harry thought as he walked._  
_

Harry stepped into the man's chambers and watched as Severus slumped down into an armchair in his sitting room and summoned his bottle of fire whiskey.

"Care for a drink?" Snape asked, motioning to the bottle.

"Sure." Harry said, settling himself into another armchair.

Severus floated a glass full of the whiskey over to Harry. Harry caught the glass and took a sip. Letting the warmth of the liquid spread through him.

"So what brings the illustrious Harry Potter to my door?" Severus asked, after taking another sip of his drink.

Harry pondered his words. "I came to talk to you. I understand that you and…Hermione had a falling out."

Severus winced at hearing her name. "You could say that. You could say that she left me too. Are you here to gloat over it?"

Harry watched the man take another drink. He didn't look good at all. His hair which had always looked greasy, looked even more so. It was slightly tangled about his face. A face that looked a bit thinner than it had before. A face that had shadows under the eyes from a lack of decent sleep for at least a few days, if not longer.

"Actually no. I came to…" Harry trailed off. Minerva's words hitting him about Severus needing a friend. "I came to hear your side of it."

Severus snorted. "My side. She wouldn't even hear my side of it all. You know after I realized she blocked me from flooing to her, I looked at the memory she threw at me. It is pretty damming stuff."

"So go on then. Tell me what happened and why." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Severus sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you, but either keep drinking or just go. You are rather annoying when you're sober."

Harry grinned and took another sip. Severus thought back on how it all started. "I saw her and noticed her immediately after she came back to redo her seventh year. She was gorgeous. I had never noticed just how pretty she was before. She had always been smart but her know-it-all tendencies weren't as bad as before the final battle. I watched her for weeks and the more I watched her the more attracted to her I became."

Severus took another drink and refilled Harry's surprisingly empty glass. "I actually got to have several conversations with her and found out how great of a person she really was. I should have stayed away once I realized I was attracted to her, but I couldn't. The more I got to know the more I started realizing I was falling for her. I ended up in love with a student who was only eighteen."

Severus saw Harry take another drink and sighed. "I never believed she'd ever look at me that way, want me that way. I had already suffered once for years loving a woman I could never have. I couldn't go through that again."

Harry knew who the other woman was. The memories Severus had bestowed upon him years ago when he thought he was dying still haunted him at times. Harry had seen how much Severus had loved Harry's mother Lily, so he could understand him not wanting to go through that again.

"She was in my class one day and I ended up getting her hair tangled in my hand on accident. As I walked back to my desk I started to pull the hair away to toss to the floor, but I stopped. I thought that maybe what I felt was just an infatuation. Maybe if I got her out of my system then it would be done. So I saved the few hairs and put it in a potion." Severus finished off his own glass of fire whiskey and refilled both glasses.

Harry was starting to feel a mild buzz since he hadn't eaten dinner yet and he never faired well with drinking on an empty stomach. But he knew better than to stop drinking. Severus might stop speaking and kick him out and Harry found he really wanted to hear this story.

"You can guess where I took the potion. Afterwards…I felt a kind of peace I had never felt before. But it only lasted until I saw her again. Then, I felt empty again. The same emptiness that always haunted me. The same emptiness I've felt for decades. She filled it and it wasn't even really her." Severus sighed as he thought about it all.

"I wished for years for another chance to let her know how I felt. To tell her that I've wanted her in my life longer than she could ever imagine. I waited for just that one chance. Then I got it. It was a complete accident, but I got it. I knew then I'd do anything in my power to keep her after that. I no longer wanted a copy." Severus said taking another sip of his drink. He reached into his robes and pulled out a vial, twirling it between his fingers.

Harry was stunned as he listened. He never knew just how Severus had felt for so many years. He knew of his love for Lily. He knew of his hate of the Dark Lord and what he represented. But Harry didn't know just how sad Severus's life had been. Hermione had helped Snape. Hermione had filled him in a way no one ever had. That was utterly amazing.

"I knew she was with Weasley. I knew she loved him or at least thought she did. I'm not sure which one it was. But I knew she'd never want me. How could she? She knows what I am, what I did. How could she ever get past that? So instead of being honest with her about loving her, I took the coward's way out. I figured out a way to always have her hair and have been living with just a copy of her for years. I had thought it was enough, but it's not." Severus tipped up his glass and drained it again.

Harry refilled their glasses again with his wand. "Severus, have you ever told her any of this?"

Severus laughed harshly. "Oh sure. She knew all along, that's why she felt so betrayed only weeks ago. That's why she took the box of hair I had, not that I intended to ever use it again. I don't want a just a stand in for Hermione, I want the real thing. Use your brain Potter. Of course I never told her any of this."

Harry saw the vial in his hand, and stood up on slightly wobbly legs and walked over to him. Seeing what it was Harry got angry again. "If you never intended to use it again, then why did you make another potion with her hair?" Harry accused in a rough voice.

Severus glanced at the vial in his hand. "I didn't."

Harry snorted. "This looks exactly like the vials I saw in her room. It's the same thing. So if you didn't make it, how did you get it?"

Severus sighed. "She threw it at me."

Harry paused. "What?"

Severus glared at him, he still hated repeating himself. "She threw it at me. She said it was so I could have her one last time. But it wont be her."

Severus growled as anger filled him. He looked at the small bottle in his hand. A bottle he had created, a bottle that had been his salvation once, and a bottle that destroyed his one chance at happiness.

He had kept it on him, in his robes, ever since she tossed it at him. It served as a reminder of it all. The love, the loss, the happiness, and the pain. He would pull it out and simply stare at it at times. But he didn't need a reminder. It all haunted him anyway.

Not able to look at it any longer, he snarled and threw it at a nearby stone wall. The vial shattered and oozed its contents down the wall. The glass shards looking exactly like how shattered his heart was. Hundreds, if not thousands of tiny pieces that no one could ever put back together. Even if they managed it, the object would never be the same.

Harry saw this and was shocked. Severus could have taken the vial and probably made several copies of it had he wanted to. Hermione hadn't even realized that she had probably given him a way to have her forever if he wanted to. But Severus didn't want just a copy. This had shown him just how much the man loved his best friend.

Harry stared at the broken man in front of him and knew he had to do something. Two lives, no three lives had been ripped apart over a mistake made a long time ago.

Harry squatted down in front of Severus who was glaring at the empty fireplace once again. "Severus you are a fool."

Severus turned his blazing black eyes on Harry. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I haven't said the same thing over and over again for these last few weeks? I wish I could take it back. I wish I could go back and tell her myself. Explain it all before that redhead prat did it for me. I wish I could go back to her seventh year and just be honest from the start and never have made that stupid potion."

Harry glared right back. "If you love her so much, why are you just sitting here? Why are you not fighting for her? Doing whatever you have to and making her listen?"

Severus sighed. "I tried. For three days I tried. I went to her home and banged on her door, but she never answered it. I came back multiple times and banged. I ended up breaking my hand each day with how long and hard I banged on the door. Poppy had to repair it repeatedly. After the third day and the third break, I gave up. I figured she needed time to calm down, assuming she ever calmed down."

Harry sighed again. He knew what he was thinking of doing could make his own life hell. Not only was he risking Hermione never speaking to him again, he was risking the wrath of his wife. Ginny had her mother's temper and knew just how to use it too.

But this wasn't about Harry or Ginny. This was about Hermione. Hermione was miserable without Severus. Severus was miserable without Hermione. They both had a new life that was about to have this anger spilled onto it and possibly have it's new life ruined as well.

Harry stood up and walked to Severus's bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and started to dig through the different vial's inside.

"Potter, what in the bloody hell are you doing now? Stop snooping through my things." Severus bellowed from the sitting room.

Harry rolled his eyes and kept digging until he found what he was looking for. He finally found it and grinned. He walked back to Severus and handed him the vial. "Drink." Was all he said.

Severus eyed the vial and sneered. "Why would I want to sober up? I've spent half the night getting this way on purpose."

Harry bit back a frustrated growl. "You are going to sober up so you can fully comprehend what I'm about to tell you. So either act your age and take it or I'll just pour it down your bleeding throat."

Severus pondered telling Harry just what he could do with the vial in his hand, but decided against it. He had another bottle of fire whiskey and could just get drunk again later. Besides in the current state that Severus was in, he'd probably lose a fight with Harry and that would just be bloody embarrassing.

Severus uncorked the bottle and tipped it back, swallowing it's contents with a grimace. The stuff tasted awful and for years Severus had been thinking of changing the recipe of the potion so it might taste better. Only he had never gotten around to it.

When it kicked in, Harry saw the slight haze clear from Severus's black orbs. He saw the exact moment the man realized how much he had said while in his inebriated state before he grimaced again.

"Fine. I'm sober. Now what do you want? The sooner you tell me the sooner you can leave." Severus said harshly. He couldn't believe how much he had spilled to the younger man in front of him.

Harry squatted down again. "You need to go talk to Hermione."

Severus snorted. "If that's all you had to say then I'm going to find my other bottle of whiskey."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't finished yet you bloody daft prat. You need to go talk to her because not only are you miserable but so is she."

He saw Severus perk up at hearing that. "You two love each other and seem to need each other. This isn't just about you and her anymore either. If you two don't get this figured out, you two won't just ruin both of your lives. There is a third life involved now."

Severus stared at him blankly. "So whose life would we be ruining as well? Yours? I can't seem to find the energy to care at the moment."

Harry had had enough. "No, you jackass. Not mine. Your kid's life."

Severus snorted out a laugh. "Potter, I always knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, but this just proves how dumb you really are. I don't have a child."

Harry gritted his teeth. He always thought Severus was intelligent, but maybe the man was an idiot after all. "You may not have one now, but you will in just under seven months."

Severus stared at Harry, his lips parted in shock, as his eyes grew wide at what Harry said started getting through. "W…what? Hermione's pregnant? When…? How…?"

Harry smirked. "Well, you see Severus…when a bloke likes a lady…"

Severus snarled, not finding this the least bit funny. "No you moron, I know how she's pregnant. When did she find out? How could she not tell me?"

Harry sighed. "She found out…I think the day all this happened between you two. She fainted at work and luckily I was there and caught her. I took her down to the healer at the Ministry and that's how she found out. As to why she didn't tell you…I think she's just dealing with all of this and hasn't really had a chance to sort it all out yet."

Severus sat back in shock. _I'm going to be a father?_ The thought ran through his mind over and over again.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but when he focused again he saw Harry was drinking the rest of his fire whiskey. Severus raised an eyebrow at seeing just how much the young man was drinking too.

"Is there any reason you're chugging down my whiskey when you made me get sober?" Severus asked.

Harry set the now empty bottle down. "Yep. The only way I might come out of this alive is if I can safely say I was utterly drunk and didn't know any better."

Severus smirked. "You think Hermione is going to kill you for telling me about the baby?"

Harry gave a drunken grin. "Oh yes. But that isn't…" he gave a small hiccup. "…that isn't what I was referring to."

Severus frowned slightly when Harry didn't go any further in his explanation. _Maybe Potter wasn't any less annoying drunk either._ "Care to elucidate on that?"

Harry grinned as he squinted at the man. The whiskey having hit his empty stomach already and taking effect rather quickly. He gave another hiccup which caused him to fall from his squatted position onto his rump. "Sure thing Severus." He drunkenly slurred. "You can't floo over there and she probably wont open the door. Though from what I understand she wasn't aware of any visitors when you came by since she was buried under her blankets in tears."

Severus winced at learning how much he had hurt Hermione. "Okay, I know all this. And?"

Harry gave him a sloppy grin. "But it's my house and I set the wards. I can do whatever I please. Sooo…I'll just apparate us both there inside and save you the trouble of breaking your hand again."

Severus jumped up. _That is brilliant. If it worked…well, I'll really owe Harry one. _"Well, lets go then."

Severus flicked his wand and instantly his body and hair was clean and fresh again. He didn't want to go over to her looking as bad as he knew he must. He wanted his only chance to fix this to be perfect. _Well, as perfect as it can be with a drunk Potter on my side._

Harry tried to get up twice, but fell over each time. Rolling his eyes, Severus bent down and helped Harry to his feet. Harry pulled his wand out and paused.

"You know, this maybe a bad idea with how drunk I am. I hope I don't splinch us." Harry said, leaning heavily on Severus as he hiccuped again.

Severus sighed as he braced to take even more of Harry's weight, slipping his arm around Harry to keep them both steady. "Me too. But she's worth the risk. Hold on I'll get us to the gates."

Severus apparated them to the front gates so Harry could apparate them to Grimmauld Place. Harry grinned, then flicked his wand, gave another hiccup, and they were gone with a crack.

********************************************************************

_**A/N:** Personally, I think a drunk Harry is very funny. We're almost at the end of our story, so get ready for it. More coming soon. As always Please Read and Review. Take care._


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **I'm sorry the last few updates have taken so long. But it couldn't be helped. Thank you everyone who sent in their reviews. Thanks too for all those still adding me to their faves and alerts. I love the support. Take care._

_**Oh, chapter 19 isn't ready. Fanfiction glitched and posted 18 twice. Sorry about that.**_

_**Special Thanks To: ** Kristine Thorne who has done a fanominal job as my beta. Not only with dealing with my long chapters but my very bad grammar and spelling sometimes. lol.  
_

*********************************************************************************

**Chapter 18**

The pair arrived with a pop and heard the voices of both women in the kitchen. The kids were yelling back and forth good-naturedly as they played upstairs, meaning the house was full.

Harry grinned at Severus. "At least I didn't splinch us." He slurred just before his legs buckled and they both went down with a loud crash. Severus was muttering curses as Harry snorted out a laugh.

Both women came running towards the living room at sounds. "Harry where on earth have you been? Do you have any idea on what time it…" Ginny trailed off when she entered the room and saw who was with him.

She glanced at Hermione who had noticed as well and looked like she was fighting tears as well as crossing her arms in anger. _This is going to be bad._ Ginny thought to herself.

Hermione couldn't believe that Severus was here again. She was even more shocked that Harry had brought him here. _What in the blue blazes is that jerk thinking?_ Hermione wondered as she took in the sight of both men on the floor.

Severus sat up after pulling his arm back from under Harry. He stood up and grabbed Harry, hauling him up as well. He turned and seeing Hermione, his grip slipped and sent Harry back down on the floor.

Harry snorted out another laugh when he landed with a hard thump, making all occupants in the room roll their eyes at him. He sat up, wobbling just a bit and gave the two women in the room a lopsided grin.

"Honey, I'm home." Harry stated with the same grin still in place.

Ginny sighed while shaking her head, and Hermione growled. Harry held up both hands in surrender. "Hey, someone had to help me get home and he was the closest candidate for the job." Pointing at Severus and trying to help, though his mind wasn't functioning as properly as it would have if he'd been sober.

Hermione glared at Harry. "This isn't were you live, you jackass. If you needed him to bring you home, you would have gone to Godrick's Hollow. Besides, how did he help you home when it was you that apparated you both here? He can't apparate here."

Harry paused. He hadn't thought about all of that and he wasn't capable of coming up with a good excuse at the moment. So he gave up and simply shrugged with another grin.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. Ginny on the other hand sighed again as she came forward to help her husband stand. She would be giving him an earful as soon as he was sober. Though she would make sure to wait until he was hung-over just to make it worse and not let him take a potion.

Severus still hadn't spoken since he was simply staring at Hermione who was doing her best to look anywhere but at him. When she finally met his dark eyes, he saw the tears she was fighting and stiffened slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke. "Fine, you got him here, though we both know he really got you here. Now you can go." Glaring at Severus as she spoke.

Severus glared right back, anger filling him again that she hadn't even given him the chance to explain. "I don't think so. You see, you've had your chance to say what you like. Now it's my turn."

Hermione forced an indifferent smirk. "I don't care what you have to say. Now leave."

Severus knew the smirk was fake, which gave him a small hope that she did care still. "I'm not leaving until I've had my say."

Hermione huffed. "Fine. Say it and get out."

Ginny stopped trying to help Harry up and simply watched them both instead. Harry, knowing he was in the doghouse already, merely stayed quiet as he watched the couple glaring at one another.

Severus hadn't intended to have an audience when he talked to her, but knew he barely had her ear at all. He wasn't about to ruin his only chance by asking for privacy too.

"I saw the memory you threw at me. I know what I did was terrible. But you have to understand a few things about me. I didn't go into any of this to hurt or use you. You were only eighteen. I'm twenty years older than you. Do you have any idea how much trouble we would have both been in with you still being my student had I told you that I wanted you then, that I loved you? Do you have any idea the kind of scorn you and I both would have gotten over it back then? You would have been labeled a fool if not worse, and I would have been labeled a dirty old man and a pervert." Severus said.

"You probably wouldn't have been allowed to take your N.E.W.T.S, and I would have been fired. The papers would have shredded your reputation and mine. To top it all off you were with the redheaded moron." Severus glanced at Ginny who was frowning slightly with a raised eyebrow at him.

He mumbled an apology for insulting her brother, though he didn't mean it and she knew it, before he went on again. "You seemed convinced at the time he was what you wanted. Why would I even think you might look at me? All the horrible deeds I did while in the Dark Lord's service, even as a spy. Hell, all the horrible things I've just done in my life at all. I'm not an easy man to live with. I'm not a good man either. Why would you want someone who was twice your age and lived through more horrors than any person ever should in two lifetimes, let alone one?"

Severus took a deep breath. "I didn't think I could ever have you. When I ended up with just a few strands of your hair, it was an accident. I made the choice to try and see if I could just get you out of my system. Do you have an idea how little peace I've known in my life? Do you have any idea how addictive that kind of peace can be to someone like me?"

Hermione swallowed. She didn't. She had never known the kind of heartache he had known in his life. She had been through terrible things too, but nothing compared to what he had faced.

Severus took another breath. "Being with just a look-a-like of you filled me with that peace. A peace I never knew could exist. Since I was so sure you'd never want me…I had to make sure I always had a way to find that peace. It was wrong and I'm sorry you feel betrayed or violated. I never intended you to feel that way. I never intended you to know just how weak I truly am. But I couldn't live through loving someone again for decades and not having any part of them. I couldn't deal with the misery of knowing that person just didn't give a damn."

Hermione felt tears gathering in her eyes again. She knew about his love for Lily and how it had gone un-reciprocated. She remembered she had wondered how he had been able to live with that same kind of love and loss again. She now knew it was due to that tiny piece he had stolen from her that he was able to do it. To love her and not go mad with pain of it all for a second time in his life. No one should have to live with that once, let alone twice in their life.

"When I met you that day at Madame Laura's, I realized that the copy just wasn't enough anymore. I left just moments after you did. I took a few days to think about how to go about letting you know how much I needed you in my life. That's why I didn't owl you the second I got back to the castle that night, though that is exactly what I wanted to do." Severus sighed, knowing he was baring more of himself than he ever had to anyone before.

He looked into her eyes and saw her tears, but didn't know what they meant. He didn't know if he was getting through to her or if he was just wasting his breath, but he went on anyway. "I need you Hermione, not a copy. If I wanted a copy, I wouldn't be here tonight. That vial you threw at me probably would have insured I had you whenever I wanted you. But a copy can't have intelligent conversations with me. A copy can't look at me like you do. A copy can't make me feel like you do. I want you Hermione, I need you."

Hermione's thoughts were racing her head. "How could you have had me any time? I took your box of my hair. I can't open it, but I have it. I only left you with one vial."

Severus smiled softly. "I'm a potion's master. Do you not think I could find a way to duplicate it? To make more from just the tiniest of samples?"

Hermione frowned. "Then…why did you need the brush and box of hair to begin with?"

Severus shrugged. "I didn't say it would be easy. The hair was the simplest way and it was easy to get the brush at the time. Not having that now, I'd have found a way if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. I smashed the vial because as I said, I don't want anything that isn't really you."

Hermione frowned, not sure if she believed him or not. Harry having been sitting quietly throughout all of this, spoke up finally upon seeing her doubt. "He's telling the truth. I watched him smash it tonight. There is no saving it now with how long it's been exposed to the air. He didn't even try to save any of it either."

Hermione glared at Harry, making him quickly shut up before looking back at Severus. "Why would you smash it? You couldn't be sure I'd listen to you or even think about forgiving you. Why destroy your only sure thing at having any part of me?" She asked.

Severus frowned, trying to think of how best to explain it. Not finding any other way to articulate it, he shrugged and spoke. "I didn't want anything if it wasn't really you. I'd rather have nothing at all if I couldn't have all of you. Besides I knew I would never have a chance to make things right if that vial still existed."

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek. "You'd risk living again, loving someone you couldn't have, just to try and make things right with me? Even knowing I might not even listen to you?"

Severus shrugged. "I told you, I don't want a look-a-like. I want you. If I can't have you, then I don't want a copy."

Hermione stood thinking about all of this, torn with how best to respond. She was angry about the whole thing, but she could kind of understand what he did and why he did it. She understood why he hadn't told her. He knew she would be angry about it and could possibly lose her over it all.

She felt her stomach churning but ignored it. Forcing it away as she tried to figure out what to do with what he had just told her. _Should I just forgive him? Should I just let it go like it never happened? How can I trust that he wouldn't do something like that ever again? If for some reason we went our separate ways later, how would I know that he wouldn't do something like this again? Or something worse instead? _She didn't know what could be worse, but as he said, he was a potion's master. He could create just about anything if he put his mind to the task.

Hermione swallowed as she looked into his eyes. Eyes that showed his fear of her possibly rejecting him once again and walking away. Eyes that showed how much he truly regretted what he had done. Eyes that showed that this had been hard on him too. Showed his misery over losing her.

She knew in that moment that since he had almost lost her once, he would do whatever it took to insure he didn't lose her again. She knew he would be whatever she needed as long as she stood by him and let him back in her life.

But, she didn't want him to be anything other than what he already was though. She liked who he was already. Who he was is what made her fall in love with him to begin with. _Besides, can I really walk away again?_

She had been miserable without him too. She had missed him. She had missed talking to him. Missed waking up next to him. She didn't want to continue on without him like she had been doing. She had barely been functioning at all since she left him that night.

Severus saw the wheels turning in her brain, saw in her eyes that her thoughts were racing in her mind. He forced himself to stay calm and to be patient, though he wasn't a patient man by nature. He never really had been.

Ginny glanced back and forth between the two wondering if Hermione was going to take Snape at his word. She for one thought Hermione would be crazy to let him go. She doubted anyone had ever done anything like that just to be with her. She may have not approved of what he did, but it was kind of…sweet in an odd way. It showed how much he really did love Hermione.

Harry may have been drunk, but even he knew in his inebriated state that Hermione would be a fool not to take him back. Sure, Severus had made a mistake, but it had been done with kind of good intentions.

Hermione couldn't tear her chocolate eyes from his onyx ones. She still wasn't sure what the best answer was though. Hell, this was such an odd situation that she doubted anyone would really know what the best answer would be.

"I have to ask you something." Hermione said. "If I told you that it wasn't enough, that I still wanted you to go, what would you do?"

Severus felt his air back up in his lungs. _Would she really tell me to just go? After all of that? Could I really just leave and never come back? _ He struggled to think of an answer but none came to him but one.

With deep breath and sadness in his eyes, Severus told her the only thing he could. "I've loved you for almost eight years. Do you really think I could just walk away from that? Do you not think I'd spend the next eight years doing what I could to prove to you how sorry I was and how much I really loved you? I can't just leave Hermione. I can't walk away and forget you."

Hermione nodded slowly as she absorbed his words. She glanced at her two friends, her family, she saw both watching her expectantly. She took another breath. "Ginny, I think you should get Harry home. The kids need to be getting to bed soon anyway."

Severus wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this wasn't it. He didn't know what to make of her sending her friends home. _Was this a good sign, or did she just not want witnesses when she starts to throw hexes at me?_

Ginny stared hard at Hermione, trying to figure out what was in the dear friends mind. But if she wanted them to go, they would. "All right, Mione. Come on Harry."

Ginny helped him stand, finding he was still weaving just a bit on his feet. She looked back at Hermione. "I'll be right back. Let me get him home, and then I'll come back for the boys."

Ginny grabbed hold of Harry and they were gone with a crack. Hermione didn't look at Severus as her thoughts were still racing, where as he couldn't take his eyes from her. He still didn't know what this meant, but he forced himself to wait.

Ginny came back less than a minute later, arriving with a pop in the same place she had left. She walked over to Hermione and Severus saw her lean close and whisper something in her friend's ear.

Hermione smiled softly and shrugged slightly before Ginny pulled back. Ginny didn't even look at Severus before heading up the stairs for her kids. They both heard a distinct, but soft crack, letting them know she was gone.

Hermione met his eyes again and started to slowly walk towards him. Severus watched her every step, still unsure of what she intended to do. Her eyes didn't give anything away as to her thoughts or intents.

She stopped just a few steps away from him, still staring into his eyes. "Had Ron not shown me that memory, I never would have believed him. I was sure he was lying. I couldn't believe that there were still six vials out there for someone to find and use with my hair in them. Why did you leave them? After you and I got together, why didn't you go back for them?"

Severus sighed, even as his hands itched to touch her. He had missed her, but he forced his hands to stay at his side. "Once you were finally in my life, I never gave them another thought. I should have gone back for them. Destroyed them or at the very least put them somewhere safe where no one would ever find them. I probably would have destroyed them though. I didn't have a need for them, and I sure wouldn't have let anyone else ever use them. I didn't want them, so they slipped my mind."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you normally forget what you don't want anymore so easily?"

He frowned slightly. "No. I'm usually pretty good at remembering things, wanted or not. But between wanting to spend every free moment I had with you and trying to get the new potion working, I just…forgot."

Hermione nodded again, thinking. "So…you wont forget what this felt like? Not having me?"

Severus's frown grew, not understanding what she meant exactly. "I doubt I could ever forget what this has been like."

She gave him a tiny smile, making him start to hope. "Good." Was her only response before closing the remaining distance between them and slipping her arms around his neck.

Severus shuddered in relief, holding her tightly against him. Inhaling the scent of her that he had missed. He wouldn't ever forget what it felt like to not have her in his life. "I love you Hermione. Please don't leave me again. I don't think I'd survive it a second time."

Hermione felt more tears sliding down her cheek as she let the warmth of being in his arms again fill her. "I don't think I'd survive it either." She whispered to him.

He held her close as she held him just as tightly against her. Both cherishing the moment of being together again after so long. It may not have been that long to others, but it had felt like an eternity to them. Both were feeling their hearts slowly healing from the pain they had known since she had walked away.

His hands tangled in her hair, stroking its bushy softness. He pulled back just enough to look down into her face. Not able to resist, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. The spark was instantaneous.

She opened to him when he swept his tongue across her lower lip. Letting his touch hers gently for just an instant before they both devoured each other. Each missing the taste of one another. Each missing the feel of one another.

His hands cupped her face as her fingers dove into his silky black locks. His thumbs caressing her cheek before sliding down her body to pull her even closer to him. One hand sliding to the base of her spine while the other slid lower to cup her buttocks.

She moaned softly before suddenly pulling away. He stared down at her, not understanding as she stared at his chest for a split second before pulling out of his arms completely, to run and stumble out of the room.

************************************************************

_**A/N:** Sorry about the cliffhanger. One last chapter before the epilogue. It may seemed rushed, but it kinda just worked out that way. Take care everyone and as always Please Read and Review._


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: ** Thank you everyone who sent in their reviews. I loved reading them all. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this but I've been sick and in bed for days now. I now at least have my laptop handy to get to my emails and get this up. Kids brought home a new bug from school and I caught it. Unfortunately. lol. Take care Everyone. Please Read and Review.  
_

_Thanks too for all of you still adding me to their faves and alerts. not only on this story but for my other one, Testing Out. You guys rock.  
_

_**Special Thanks To: Kristine Thorne, my beta, who did a great job on getting this chapter back to me so soon. You did awesome on getting my errors fixed. **_

_******************************************************************************************  
**_

**Chapter 19**

He saw her hand cover her mouth as she ran for the stairs. Not knowing what was going on he took off after her. Thinking the worst. Thinking she had changed her mind and was now regretting her decision to forgive him.

He followed her into her room and saw her head toward her bathroom. She slammed the door seconds before he heard her retching. The sounds instantly reminding him of what Harry had told him earlier that night.

_She's pregnant. She's pregnant with my child. She's pregnant with my child and didn't tell me._ The thought of him being a father filled him with fear before he pushed it away. His anger at her keeping this from him still very much present, but he held it at bay as well.

He quickly made his way towards the bathroom door that had closed only a few seconds before. The sounds inside telling him that she was still retching up whatever she had eaten before.

He pushed open the door and found her on her knees, and hugging the porcelain bowl. He went to the sink and wet a washcloth before squatting down beside her.

He pressed the cloth against her neck, knowing it would help a little. He had dealt with many sick people in his day. The sight and smell no longer affected him. Though seeing her like this did give him a slight twinge of guilt. He was partially responsible for the reason she was ill.

When she was done, he reached over and helped her wipe her mouth. "Can you stand?" He asked gently. At her nod, he helped her stand up, her body a bit shaky, and walked her over to the sink.

Hermione rinsed out her mouth and quickly brushed her teeth. She hated the aftertaste that her getting sick always left behind, so this was the only way to get rid of the nasty flavor. She reached up into her cabinet and pulled out a vial. She pulled the cork and brought it to her lips, but Severus stopped her from drinking it.

She met his eyes, confused as to why he stopped her. Watched as he took the vial and sniffed it briefly before handing it back to her. Figuring he was simply curious as to what she was taking, she shrugged it off and drank the potion down. It helped to settle her stomach.

"Is that helping you?" Severus asked, still watching her. Noticing color starting to fill her pale cheeks, he knew she was slowly feeling better.

She nodded briefly, a little tired after getting sick. She always needed a few moments to get her strength and energy back. Hermione let Severus lead her back out of the room and back over to her bed.

She sat down and with a flick of Severus's wand he had a glass of water appear for her. She drank it down and sighed as she started feeling her energy return as the cool liquid filled her.

Severus waited, giving her time to settle down again. When she gave him a soft smile and reached a hand out for him, he took her hands but didn't come any closer. His eyes clearly showing his annoyance with her.

She frowned at him. "Severus…what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "You asked me several questions before and now it's my turn. I only have one for you though. How could you not tell me you were pregnant with my child Hermione?"

Hermione inhaled sharply. _How does he know I'm pregnant? _Sure he had seen her get ill, but she could just have a stomach bug. She could have just eaten something that didn't agree with her. The potion she had taken was just a simple nausea potion._ How does he know?_

She swallowed as she took in the anger simmering in his eyes. "I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I just hadn't had a chance to really tell you yet. I was still…still dealing with not having you anymore and all that had happened."

He squatted down in front of her, his anger fading from his eyes, leaving only sadness again. "Why did you leave that night without even telling me though? How could you walk away from me knowing that my child was growing inside you?"

Hermione looked down at their still joined hands. "I had only just found out that day. When I learned about…everything…I didn't think about me being pregnant. It slipped my mind with how angry I was. I didn't remember until three days later when Ginny and Harry made me get up out of bed again. My stomach turned when I finally sat up and reminded me of the baby. I wouldn't have kept it from you. I would have told you eventually. I wouldn't have kept you from your child Severus. I could never do that to you. No matter how angry I might be, I'd never hurt you like that."

He let go of one of her hands and used his free hand to make her look at him. He saw her sadness as well. "I guess I can see where you might have been a bit distracted from it. I'm sorry Hermione, for everything. I'm sorry that you had to deal with any of this alone. Even with the Potters, you were still…on your own in a way."

He stroked her cheek gently. "So…we're having a child?" He asked softly.

She gave him a small smile. "Seems that way. Are you…you're not upset about it, are you?"

He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "No love, I'm not. How could I be upset about something that is part of both of us? I know you've wanted kids for a long time, and I told you before…you'd be surprised on who would be willing to have them with you. I'm among several who would be more than willing to line up to be a father to a child with you. I haven't really had time to absorb it all yet, but I'm not upset about it. I love you. I want this child with you. I want to be there for every part of it, before it's born and after. If you'll let me."

Hermione's smile grew as tears stung her eyes. "Of course I'll let you. I love you too Severus." She slipped her arms around him again.

He held her tight, but was careful about how tight he crushed her belly against him. "I've missed you Hermione. I've been miserable without you since you left."

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. She had missed how good he always smelled. "I've missed you too." She pulled back and looked into his dark eyes. "Severus, I want you to make love to me. It feels like it's been so long since you've held me and touched me."

Severus felt the same instant desire he always felt with her, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "Is it safe?" He asked pulling back and looking down at her still flat stomach.

She grinned at him, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Pulling a groan out of him as he slipped his arms farther around her small frame. She brought her hands up to cup his cheek as she pulled away a little. "It's very safe. Though when I'm closer to my due date I'm sure we'll have to be a bit more careful."

The thought of being able to love her while her belly was swollen with their child made him smile a moment before his lips found hers again. It hadn't been that long, but he needed her just as bad as she needed him.

It wasn't long before she was crying out and begging for him to stop torturing her and to please come into her. Both were naked and Severus slithered up her body from having spent a good while doing nothing more than tasting her sweet center.

He settled between her spread thighs and slowly eased himself inside her. She arched against him as he filled her. His movements slow and easy, he was still unsure if he would hurt her or their child by being too enthusiastic. By letting his passion for her free.

Realizing why he was keeping his pace tame and shallow, she smiled at him. With a hard push from her, he found himself on his back with Hermione climbing over him. She slid down on him once again, taking him deep inside her.

She started rocking her hips on him, her pace unhurried but still taking him deep with his hands resting on her hips and his eyes on her face. When it didn't seem like enough, she started rocking faster. Pulling a groan from him as a moan escaped her with the movements of her hips getting faster and harder.

His fingers were digging into her hips, his own body flaming and needing to take the control back. He pulled her down for a kiss and rolled her over onto her back once more. His thrusts just as deep and fast as hers had been.

Hermione cried out at the position change. This one allowed him to get deeper than before with her on top. She lifted her hips and met him thrust for thrust. Her nails digging into his shoulders as she felt the pressure starting to build inside her.

Severus groaned when he felt her tightening around him, lifting her leg onto his shoulder to get as deep inside her as possible. He had missed her wrapped around him this way. Missed hearing her cries as she exploded with him still moving inside her.

Unable to help himself with how good she felt, he reared back and slammed inside her. Making her cry out even louder and scrape her nails down his back as her body started to quiver. When he reared back and slammed into her again, she screamed his name with her second explosion while colors flashed before her eyes at the force of her release.

Clamping down on him, making him grunt as his hips rocked even harder against her. His breathing harsh as she pulsed around him. His teeth gritted against the mind-boggling rapture as he fought his own release.

He wasn't ready yet for this to be over yet. He wanted more. More of her sweet cries. More of her soft body surrounding him and quaking like it was. More of her. She alone filled him with more serenity and tranquility than anything he had ever known before. Not even working on his latest potion satisfied him like she did. And working with potions was his life, his joy. But she topped even that.

He kept up his deep, driving thrusts as her body calmed, yet climbed again at the same time. His mouth finding hers, ravishing her lips as he ground his hips faster against hers.

She pulled her lips from his, her cries echoing in the room as she neared the edge again. His body tightening, as her walls started to fist around him even tighter this time than during her last orgasm. He knew he couldn't suppress his release this time.

He slipped his hand between them and found her moist button. With barely a few brushes of his finger on her she screamed, her entire body tensing and quavering under him with her nerve-shattering explosion.

With a final deep hard thrust he let his own bliss take him over. His body jerking and his eyes closing tightly as he spilled inside her with a harsh groaning yell of completion.

He collapsed, resting the bulk of his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her or his child. He didn't know enough about pregnant women to know how or if he might hurt her, but he wasn't willing to risk it.

He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him to rest on his chest. He didn't want to part from a single inch of her yet. His arms wrapped around her as he held her close to him.

When she finally got her breathing back under control, she sat up enough to look down at him when a thought hit her. "Severus?" She asked softly.

He slowly opened his eyes to take in her still flushed face. Thinking once again how utterly beautiful she was. "Yes love?"

She bit her lip softly, making him aware that something was making her nervous. He prayed it wasn't anything bad. He wasn't sure he was up for any bad news right now.

Hermione swallowed. Now that he was looking at her, she wasn't sure her question was a good one right now. "I…I was wondering…" She brows knitted for a moment, then she shook her head. "Never mind."

She went to lay her head back on his chest, but he stopped her. Lifting her chin to make her look at him. "What were you wondering?"

She frowned slightly and shook her head. "No, it's silly really."

He smiled softly at her. "You can tell or ask me anything Hermione. Silly or not."

She gave him a small smile in return. "I thought silly people annoyed you."

He smirked. "In my classroom yes. Very much. Otherwise…it depends on the person. You? Silly or not, I always want to know what you are thinking."

She blushed a little, she liked that he wanted to know things with her. "I was wondering if you ever thought about…getting married one day."

Her question surprised him greatly. He hadn't been expecting anything like it to come from her mouth. When she said it was silly…he had thought it was indeed something silly.

Her question was far from silly though and he wasn't sure how to answer her. He frowned slightly as he thought about it. He hadn't really thought too much about it and when he had, he had only imagined her as his wife. No one else. But he had been waiting on discussing this with her for fear of scaring her. 

_Besides, she isn't even divorced yet, so why discuss it? _ He thought.

Seeing him frown Hermione spoke quickly but softly, thinking he didn't want to talk about it. "I said it was silly. You don't have to answer. I…I was just curious." Embarrassed now what it was out and looking away from his deep black eyes that saw way too much at times.

"Hermione, it's not a silly question at all. You have every right to be curious. You're carrying my child after all." He said, making her meet his gaze again.

"That wasn't why I was asking." She said hastily. Not wanting him to think she was about to demand he marry her because she was pregnant. "I wasn't implying…"

He cut her off. "I never thought you were." He saw her trying to hide her relief and smiled softly.

He hadn't planned on doing this yet. But…her question only sped up what he already intended to do. "Hermione, I'm not going to be forced to marry you simply because you carry my child."

He saw her look away again, but he saw a flicker of something in her eyes just before she dropped her gaze. He reached up and cupped her cheek, making her look at him again. "I want to marry you because I love you and want to spend my life with you."

Her eyes widened slightly as her lips parted in shock. She hadn't expected him to tell her that. She was merely curious. She had remembered that her papers had come in concerning her divorce and was curious as to his thoughts on the subject concerning that particular institution. She wanted to let him know about her divorce being finalized too.

When she didn't say anything, he went on. "You already know I've loved you for many years. When I ran into you that night at Madame Laura's…I couldn't believe you wanted to meet me somewhere for drinks. When I made love to you that first time, I knew I never wanted to be anywhere else. With anyone else. The only reason I haven't asked you is that you are still technically married."

Hermione swallowed. _He wants to marry me?_ She could hardly think past that one thought. _He really wants to marry me?_

When she still didn't say anything, her eyes still wide, he went on. He had come this far. Might as well spill the rest. "You told me once that you wanted more. That you wanted heat and passion. To want and be wanted. That you wanted it all. Home, family, passion, love, and happiness."

He took a breath before going on. "You already know that I want you and that you want me. You know we have plenty of heat and passion between us. You know I love you, and I know you love me. All that's missing is the home, family, and happiness, though I doubt they're missing at all. We can have a home anywhere, we're already starting a family, and I know I've never been happier since you came into my life. I'd like to think you're happy with me too. Minus, of course the time we were apart. But I know I love you Hermione. I know I'll always love you. No matter what I might do to make you angry or what you might do to make me angry. I'll always love you and always want to be apart of your life as you are a part of mine."

He rolled her over onto her back again, looking down into her eyes that hadn't done much more than blink up at him. "With all of that, when you're divorce is final and you're no longer married anymore, will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed again. She may not have expected his question, but she knew her answer. _Assuming I can get it past the lump in my throat._ She thought.

She swallowed on last time and opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out. She quickly cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm not married."

His brows knitted slightly. He was glad to hear that she wasn't married any longer, but he had expected a bit more with her answer. He had expected either a yes or a no. He wasn't sure what to make of her answer. "Okay…but that doesn't really answer my question."

She smiled at him. "Severus, I love you. Of course I'll marry you. I was letting you know that the only obstacle in the way of us getting married isn't there anymore."

He smiled as relief and happiness filled him. _She said yes._ He leaned down to kiss her but stopped and pulled away. "You do realize that this means we will be having a very short engagement right?"

She laughed softly. "We had a short courtship, why would we have a short engagement?"

He chuckled. "I don't want my child born without you being my wife first. I'm a bit old fashioned that way. We may have jumped the gun a bit with everything else, but I would like to do at least one thing traditionally."

She smiled at him. "A short courtship and a short engagement…does that mean we're going to have a short honeymoon too?"

He smirked. "Only if you go into labor during it. Otherwise, I know I don't plan on letting you out of bed after we're married for at least a week. We can save the out-of-bed activities for the second week. Maybe the third."

She started laughing. "I guess that means it'll have to be a very short engagement."

He leaned down to kiss her quickly. "Which is completely fine with me. I'll marry you tonight if you'd like."

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly again. "I think I may need a bit more time than an hour or two."

He gave her a smug smile. "You're right. Tomorrow then." He said making her giggle before he caught her lips in a real kiss instead of the brief teasing ones.

She parted her lips for him. She couldn't believe how her life had changed so much in less than a year. A year ago she had been married to Ron and miserable. A life filled with work, stress, and without the kids she had desperately wanted.

Now she was divorced from Ron, and she had a man she loved more than anything in the world. He wanted to marry her right this very moment if she let him, and they had a child on the way.

_What could be better than what I have in my life right now?_ She didn't know. But even as Severus ravished her lips and slowly trailed his hands down her body intending on loving her again, only one answer came to mind. _Two kids. Maybe three.  
_

_*****************************************************************_

_**A/N:** Hope everyone liked how the chapter ended. Next up is the Epilogue. As Always, Read and Review. Take Care all.  
_


	20. Epilogue

_**A/N:**__ Happy Halloween everyone. I went to one hell of a partly last night, one I've been tied up getting ready for and have another one for tonight. My time line may be off, but so…just go with it. I realize this has been going on between the two of them for a while now and a month vacation doesn't fit right with the school year returning. Sorry for the inconsistencies if I'm off. Take Care Everyone.  
_

**_Special Thanks to my Beta, Kristine Thorne, you did an awesome job on this story. Hope you will Beta again for me after the Christmas Holidays when you're free again._**

**_Disclaimer: It's been a while since I added one been a while. Still don't own the characters, merely playing with them and it's been a fun ride._**

_*************************************************************************  
_

**Epilogue**

Severus and Hermione were married in only a matter of a few days. They quietly eloped, leaving a note for Harry and Ginny for when they came looking for her. Hermione had owled her boss, and taken a month off of work. Since she had tons of vacation time built up, her boss hadn't minded in the least.

Ginny had found her note when Harry mentioned she hadn't been to work in several days. She had squealed happily upon reading it and instantly floo'd Harry at work. Harry had been happy to find that not only had Hermione forgiven Severus, but that his dear friend was getting married again.

Harry hoped this meant he would never again have to get extremely drunk just to get them back together again. Ginny had let him sleep it off that night, then started to rant at him first thing in the morning. After she had hidden all the hangover potions first, of course.

Harry had been forced to sit there with a splitting headache while his stomach threatened to turn itself inside out, while she ranted at him about how stupid his plan had been. Twenty minutes into it, she had then handed him a potion and thanked him for helping to fix things for Hermione.

Which only served to confuse him on why she was thanking him when she just had gotten done yelling at him. Since she didn't explain, merely kissed him softly before leaving the room, he simply shrugged it off and let it go. Figuring his wife was simply fickle in that aspect. Though he was glad to finally be rid of his hangover.

Severus had taken those few days prior to them eloping to read up on pregnant women. Learning what he could so he wouldn't hurt Hermione by mistake and so he knew what to expect during her first trimester.

Armed with this knowledge, he didn't let her out of bed for the first week of their marriage. These first seven days filled with nothing but sleep, food, bathroom breaks, and lots of sex.

He had armed himself with plenty of potions to keep their stamina up, as well as several nausea potions he brewed personally for her. His helping to keep her stomach settled much better than the ones she was taking before.

Hermione hadn't been sure if his potions had worked better than the others, or if the stress of everything being gone was the cause of her more settled stomach. She would simply smile and tell Severus that it was indeed his superior potions that helped her. Knowing she was doing nothing more than stroking his ego, but not caring either. He was brilliant and she didn't mind feeding his ego at all.

They had gone on their honeymoon to Venice, a place she had always wanted to go. They had ridden in several gondolas as they took in the beauty of the old city while she leaned against him. Both taking turns pointing out the wondrous things they saw.

She had never thought he had a romantic side to him when she knew him before that night in Madame Laura's, but the more time she spent with him, the more she was pleasantly surprised. The scowl he showed the world was not the real him. Or least the real him when he was with her. He always had a small smile or soft kiss for her.

Together they toured the Piazza San Marco with its famous pigeons, and she got to see first hand the Horses of Saint Mark too. They saw many sites and sat in many cafés as they went over the different things they still wanted to see and do.

It was wonderful to her. She couldn't have planned a better vacation herself, and the fact that Severus did this for her, only made her love him more. This was something that they loved and could enjoy together.

She had never thought to come see Venice during her vacation planning, but she was very happy that Severus brought her here. It held everything she could ever want. Beautiful museums and libraries, landmarks full of historical wonder, astonishing artwork and architecture, not to mention the people.

The people who lived there amazed her. Muggles and wizards alike walked around sharing the magic of the romantic city. Showing startling kindness and insight about the history of the places around them too.

Just before they were to leave to return home, they ran across the annual Venice Film Festival. It was a wondrous affair where screenings were held in the historic Palazzo del Cinema on the Lungomare Marconi.

She was surprised that they were able to get inside, even though they didn't stay long. Though she did wonder if Severus used a touch of wandless magic in order for them to see it.

Severus wasn't all that impressed with the films, but Hermione was thrilled to simply be apart of something so spectacular. Especially since it was the oldest film festival in the world.

On their last night in Venice, Severus took her to a wonderful dinner. Afterward, as the sun was starting to set, he took her on a final gondola ride.

She leaned against him again, his hand resting on the slight bump of her belly as they took in the sights. She felt totally relaxed as he told her of the different lore and legends surrounding the things they saw.

In the distance, he pointed to an over hanging bridge and started to weave a tale of sadness concerning the beautiful bridge. The enclosed bridge, made of white limestone with windows blocked by stone bars, passed over the Rio di Palazzo. It connected the old prisons to the interrogation rooms in the Doge's Palace.

He told her how the prisoners would sigh at their final view of beautiful Venice out the window before being taken down to their cell. The tales of the prisoners ended up making Lord Byron rename the bridge the Bridge of Sighs. The old story made Hermione sigh too at the thought of anyone never being able to see the beautiful city again.

Severus had turned her to face him slightly. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he had smiled and gone on with his tale. Explaining why he wanted her to see it before they left.

There was a local legend that said that lovers would be granted everlasting love and bliss if they kissed on a gondola at sunset while under the bridge. Hermione had smiled and as they came upon it, she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted so long, they completely missed seeing the bridge up close at all as they went under it just before the sun fully set. The gondolier had smiled at seeing the loving couple and started to sing as he rowed them down the canal as they stayed in each other's arms the rest of the ride.

That night in their room, Severus had made love to her slowly but ardently, again and again until the early morning sunlight started to creep into their windows. Both exhausted at that point, but neither wanting to miss a single moment together before they left the remarkable city to return back home to their every day lives.

Like all things, their honeymoon ended and both were a bit sad to return home. He had immediately had to go back to work, school starting again for the year, and she had returned to her own job.

Minerva had been thrilled to learn of their marriage, and was quite happy to let Severus floo back and forth to work. Knowing that if there was a problem, he would floo right back. No matter the time of night.

They went house hunting and found a lovely cottage that was perfect for them both. The basement was converted into a potion's lab for him. The library was huge and would be fully stocked with what they wanted eventually and they even had room for two desks for them to use when they needed it.

The house had five bedrooms, the master bedroom having it's own bath and huge closet. Hermione had been tickled pink when she found the master bath had a separate shower and a huge bathtub for when she wanted a long soak.

She had hinted that it was big enough for two, but Severus had merely lifted a brow at her and informed her that he preferred showers. He would not just sit in a pool of water for no reason at all when he had other things to fill his day.

That lasted until she convinced him to join her at least once in the large tub. He had given a deep sigh but then relented. Finding he enjoyed her leaning against him in the huge porcelain pool, though he still claimed to like his showers better.

But in the end, he had decided that soaking with her had it's perks when she turned, after teasing him almost to the breaking point, and straddled his lap, letting him slip deep inside her.

More water was on the floor than in the tub by the time she had been done showing him the wonders of making love in the bath. But it was nothing that a simple flick of the wand couldn't fix, as they lay content once again in the bath afterward, her leaning against him like before.

Now when she asked if he wanted to join her for a bath, his eyebrow would raise even as a smirk graced his lips. Before she could even blink, he would have picked her up and carried her quickly towards the bath. Her giggles echoing off the walls as he magically stripped their clothes while the water filled the huge tub, salts or oils added themselves to scent the water and air around them.

Months passed and Hermione's belly swelled more as their child grew inside her. Severus kept up on his reading so he knew what to expect with her during her pregnancy. Always making sure not only did he not hurt either her or the baby, but making sure too that she was taking proper care of herself and not working too hard.

During Hermione's sixth month of pregnancy, there was a tapping at their window one night. Severus had been in the shower, so Hermione opened the window and let the owl inside.

Taking the envelope from its leg and feeding it a treat, the owl had left. Hermione had seen it was addressed to Severus, but she had recognized the familiar messy script on it.

A frown marring her face she had stared at it for several moments. Wanting to open it herself, but not wanting to invade Severus's privacy without his permission. He didn't read her mail without her permission, so she refused to open his without his knowledge. Though she desperately wanted to.

Severus had found her sitting on their bed, looking annoyed while staring at an envelope, and stroking her rounded stomach. Curious, he had sat down next to her and she had handed it to him. Not understanding her annoyed look, he had opened it.

His eyebrows rising more and more as he read the messily scribbled note, until he started chuckling. Understanding her annoyance when he got to the signature. He handed it to her, watching as she too looked more and more surprised until she started laughing as she got to the end.

It turned out that Ron was in desperate need of his help. He had ended up getting the same prostitute pregnant that he had gotten his information from concerning Severus and his past. When his mother learned of what had happened, she had insisted Ron do the 'right thing' and marry the girl.

Expecting his new wife to follow in his mother's example, he had been shocked to learn that not only was she not staying home, but was staying on at Madame Laura's. Ron had done his best to keep his marriage a secret, not wanting the Daily Prophet to learn that his wife was still a paid…entertainer of sorts.

Now he had another problem it seemed. Ron had found an odd rash in a very sensitive and private area. His wife had gone to see Madam Laura's personal healer she kept on staff for her girls, and gotten her problem seen to.

The only trouble was Laura would not let Ron see her healer. Laura didn't like Ron at all or how he treated her girl. Plus, she had learned what Ron had done to Severus, whom she considered a good friend, and was very unhappy about it.

However, the rash he had gotten from his wife was worse for men that it was for women. A woman just passed it on with no side effects what so ever to themselves.

But for men, it could permanently damage the infected appendage if not seen too quickly enough. Ron was terrified to go to St. Mungo's for fear of word getting out about it. He knew what he would need since his wife had been treated, but desperately begged Severus to brew him the proper potions to cure his problem.

Hermione had laughed, holding her swollen belly as she thought that this was Karma simply coming back and biting Ron on the butt for being such a selfish arse. Severus had merely continued watching her, slightly surprised to seeing her laughing so much.

He had expected her to show her normal compassionate nature and ask him to do this for her ex-husband. But instead she seemed almost pleased with the outcome.

Finally, her laughter abated, she asked him what he was going to do. Severus had shrugged, still puzzled by her response to the letter.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked her, still curious since he had never known Hermione to be cruel.

Hermione shrugged. "It's up to you. If you want to help him, then you can. If not…" She shrugged again as if it didn't matter.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't care if I don't help him?" He knew she was angry with the redhead, he too was angry still, but this wasn't like the woman he married not to care in the slightest like this.

Hermione started to shake her head no, then stopped. She frowned as her thoughts swirled in her mind. Angry with Ron or not, she hated to see anyone suffer.

With a loud resigned sigh, she gave a tiny nod. "I do care. The bloody prat. I shouldn't after all he has done, but I do. We were friends too long for me not to care."

"Will you please help him?" She asked meeting his gaze with her softly pleading one.

Severus saw she really did care, though she wasn't pleased to find that she still did where the redhead was concerned, and kissed her softly. "Of course. I would do anything for you." He said stroking her cheek softly.

Her eyes sparkled. "Anything? Does that mean you'll rub my feet later? I'll read to you while you do it." Her voice coaxing as she bit her lower lip while smiling at him.

He smirked at her. "If you'd like. You know I'll willingly rub any part of you that you ask me to."

She grinned. "I may hold you to that later." Giving him a wink before heading off to take her own shower.

With her belly being as big as it was and her frame so tiny, it was harder to get up out of the bath on her own sometimes. Since she didn't want to bother Severus to help her stand each time, she only took a long bath when he joined her. Or if she was utterly exhausted and didn't feel up to standing in the shower.

The last three weeks of her pregnancy, Hermione had taken a leave of absence at work. Her boss had worried about the stress of everything making her pregnancy more difficult, but Hermione had fought to stay there as long as she could. She liked her job.

It wasn't until her boss, plus Harry, Ginny, and Severus all ganged up on her that she finally took time off. Not to mention, Ginny did get Molly involved this time. Severus had chuckled when he heard the matron Weasley tell Hermione in no uncertain terms that if Hermione didn't stay home and rest. She would be in Hermione's office daily to make sure she took care of herself if she had to.

Fearing the woman would actually show up and stay in her office all day, every day, Hermione gave in. Molly had given her a hug, careful not to crush the poor girl in her extremely pregnant state. Then said she'd drop by to keep her company if Hermione got bored.

Hermione's eyes met Severus's, silently begging for him to rescue her. With another chuckle, Severus stepped in and let Molly know that he would make sure she was far from bored. Between Ginny and Minerva, he was sure she would be properly taken care of.

Minerva, though busy at the school, still found time to drop by and see Hermione daily. She even gave Hermione permission to floo to her office whenever she wanted to not only visit her, but to see Hagrid and her other past professor's as well.

Hagrid was ecstatic to learn about Hermione's pregnancy and always walked with her on the grounds when she was there. Staying close in case Hermione got too tired to go on.

Severus may not have liked the half giant, but he did like that the big man constantly looked after Hermione. He knew the big oaf would never let any harm come to her.

Hermione was sitting at home with Ginny and the boys one day just after lunch. They were outside as the boys played in the backyard when suddenly Hermione grabbed her stomach. With wide eyes, she told Ginny she needed to get to St. Mungo's

Before either woman could do more than blink, Hermione's water broke.

Hermione quickly sent her Patronus to Severus and Minerva to let them know that she was in labor. Ginny quickly got Hermione inside and floo'd Harry at work. Harry arrived and after taking one look at Hermione still drenched from her water breaking, he quickly apparated her to the hospital while Ginny stayed with the boys.

Harry got her inside and with a quick call for help, Hermione was whisked away to a delivery room. Harry quickly sent his Patronus to Severus as well. Not knowing the man already had one sent to him only minutes before by his wife.

Severus arrived quickly and with barley a word to Harry, was quickly taken to Hermione. Minerva arrived too a bit later, confusing Harry since he hadn't sent anything to her, but she let him know that Hermione had sent her Patronus earlier.

Severus had been in the middle of class when Hermione's otter arrived and in a strained voice told him that she was in labor. He stood wide-eyed for only a few moments before kicking his class out. So rushed, he forgot to give them any homework. He merely warded his doors and just before he apparated he got Harry's Patronus too.

Grateful to the young man once again for helping his wife when she needed him, he apparated to the hospital. Minerva had seen that Severus had not canceled his remaining classes, though she didn't blame him.

So she had quickly posted a note and a homework assignment for the remaining two classes on the classroom's outer door, hoping Severus didn't mind. Though she doubted he would.

Glad his last two classes were first and second year classes. His lessons rarely varied from year to year so she was able to come up with something for them to do.

Several hours passed and Harry eventually floo'd Molly to let her know about Hermione being in labor. All of the Weasley's, minus Ron and his wife, arrived to wait with Harry.

It was close to midnight before a nurse finally came and let them all know that the newest addition to the Snape family had arrived. Everyone in the waiting room pushed into Hermione's room. Much to Severus's annoyance as he lay in the bed with his wife, holding her gently. But he took it well all in all.

He understood that this was his wife's family and friends. His family and friends now too it seemed. But his annoyance faded at seeing how happy seeing everyone made Hermione.

The large group got to meet Alexander Eugene Snape and marvel at the tiny infant's dark black tuft of hair and luminescent skin before the nurses kicked them all out again. Saying the new parents needed rest now.

When Hermione was able to bring little Alex home, she decided to take some time off to just be a mum. Something she never thought she would ever do before. Severus supported her staying home, letting her know too that he was fine with her going back to work too if she wanted too.

Hermione spent the first year of Alex's life home with him. Taking him over to Ginny's house on a regular basis. When Alex was going on a year and half, Hermione went back to work. Leaving Alex with Ginny who couldn't get enough of him.

Ginny became pregnant again when Alex was about to turn three and by then, Hermione decided he was old enough to go into the daycare program at work. She spent her lunch hour with Alex in the small nursery there at work. Then brought him back home with her when she was done for the day.

Six months before Alex's fourth birthday, Hermione found out she was pregnant again. Severus was ecstatic to learn he would be a father again too.

Little Gabrielle Elizabeth Snape came into the world looking so much like her mother Severus instantly fell in love with her. She had Hermione's curly brown hair and golden skin, but she had Severus's black eyes. Just like their son.

The kids grew up with Hermione's thirst for knowledge and both parents high intelligence. Alex had Hermione's courage, but Gabby had her father's cunning and was able to get in and out of trouble easily. She had her father wrapped around her finger and both Gabby and Hermione knew it.

With a smile, Hermione would shake her head when she saw Severus cave with something concerning their daughter. He didn't even see how easily his daughter could make him melt with just a look. A look that was identical to her mother's.

Which was probably how Gabby got away with it. Severus couldn't deny Hermione anything. After Severus would leave the room, Hermione would sit down with the little girl and let her know that she would not be getting her way in the matter.

Gabby would pout and try to still get her way, but Hermione would laugh and point out that she had been dealing with Slytherin's for a long time. Pointing out how much Gabby was indeed acting like a Slytherin with how she went about getting what she wanted. Hermione would smile and with a hug explain that she would not cave like Severus did.

Hermione wasn't the least bit surprised when their little girl ended up in Slytherin when she was sorted during her first year at Hogwarts. Their son Alex, though he looked so much like his father, was more like his mother in personality. Naturally, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Much to Severus's annoyance at having another Gryffindor in his family.

His annoyance over it made Hermione giggle immensely. She was completely proud of her son and loved that he was in her old house. As much as Severus loved that his beautiful daughter was in Slytherin.

Minerva retired and offered Severus the position as Headmaster again when Gabby was in her third year and Alex in his seventh. Severus didn't accept right away, worried that with his children being students that it might cause a problem. Minerva assured him that she had faith in him dealing fairly with all the students. Even the Gryffindors that he was known to hate on principle alone.

Severus found that he didn't hate all Gryffindor's like he used to. Just the one's that reminded him of James Potter and Sirius Black. Those few that had the misfortune of causing said reminder found their years under him utterly miserable.

When and if his children were sent to his office to be dealt with, Severus found he was able to not only deal with the situation, but was a tad harder on his kids since he knew they were raised to know better. He loved them dearly and they knew it, but he refused to play favorites.

Alex rarely saw his father while in trouble since, he, like his mum, only got in trouble for a good cause. Plus, he was in his final year and had always been a well-behaved student. With no war in their present or future, he had no real need to do anything he shouldn't. Gabby always begged the new head of Slytherin to give her a month of detention doing anything horrible, anything not to be sent to her father's office.

Hermione heard about all the things her children did at school at night as they lay in bed together. Smirking when Severus complained about Gabby's latest misdeeds. Hermione would say it was Severus's genes inspiring the rottenness. Which only served to make Severus glare before smirking and reminding Hermione of all her past adventures with Harry that were admirable, but still broke tons of rules in the process.

Hermione refused to admit anything. Then, she would giggle as Severus tickled her until she caved and agreed that Gabby was acting out more like her mother had in the past than her father. Which usually ended with them naked and wrapped together a short time later.

Hermione didn't know if all their love and happiness had anything at all to do with the old legend of kissing under the Bridge of Sighs, like they had done on their honeymoon. All she knew was that she couldn't have imagined her life any other way than how it was.

She had a man she loved more than she ever dreamed possible. A man that not only loved her just as much, but one that showed her everyday that he did. Even in public, something that still amazed her even to this day.

She was the only one he showed these things with too. Not even his kids got this side of him in public. Knowing how much he hated displays of affection in public just made her love him more for it.

If the old legends were true, and it was something she fully believed in now if for nothing more than not wanting to tempt fate by being a disbeliever. She knew that she and Severus would forever have that everlasting bliss and love and was very glad that she had kissed him on that gondola so many years ago under the bridge.

But she was even more happy she had walked into Madame Laura's that one night to confront Ron and had been mistaken for someone else. Kissing a dark haired man in the shadows and lost herself in the passion he gave her.

It might have been out of character for her, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. She had wanted a man that loved her unconditionally. He had waited for a chance to tell her of his love. Together they would never want or wait again for anything.

**_The End._**

****************************************************************************

_**A/N:** Okay ending seems a bit cheesy to me but I still like it. lol. Thank you everyone who has stuck by me throughout the entire story. I loved every single review I read too. I hope you all will join me again when I start to post my next story. I simply need to find someone to Beta it for me since Kristine Thorne will be busy until after the new year.  
_

_**If anyone knows any good Beta's or wants to lend a hand until Kristine is free again, please feel free to PM me. ** Take Care everyone and hope to see y'all again soon._


End file.
